


Let Down Your Walls (Let Me In)

by AgentHill_Skyefall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, M/M, Now a OUAT/Supergirl crossover, Past Character Death, SWAT Emma Swan, Teacher Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9993407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHill_Skyefall/pseuds/AgentHill_Skyefall
Summary: After their parents die in a car crash, Kara and Clark are placed in foster care at the ages of fifteen and eight months. Over the next three years they manage to stay together thanks to their social worker, Cat Grant. After another horrible home, Cat finally finds the siblings a safe and loving home with the Danvers, but its not all sunshine and rainbows. With a lot of obstacles- both physical and emotional to overcome- Kara and Clark finally find their forever family, Alex and her friends being the ones to help Kara work through her past trauma and show her she is worth the effort and has potential to be great. And if Kara finds love during this mess, well that's just a bonus.





	1. Meeting the Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supergirl fic. It is a slight crossover between Arrow and The Flash, a few characters making appearances.  
> Please leave your thoughts about the story, I enjoy reading what people think.

“Are you listening Kara?” Kara works her jaw as she glances up at her social worker, anger in her eyes after taking in the information but not surprised this is the outcome.

“Yes. I am being moved to yet another home due to my bad behaviour. Whatever.” Cat sighs and tilts her head, studying the teenager slouching in the chair across from her, pain and defeat reflecting in her eyes.

“Yes Kara, that is unfortunately what is happening. Can you tell me why you hurt that couple’s eldest son?” Kara clenches her jaw and shakes her head, looking away in disgust.

“He made advances and got rough with me so I beat the shit out of him. No one gets to touch me without my consent. Now can I leave? I want to see my brother.” Cat slowly relaxes her tense posture-having done so after hearing what that boy did to Kara- and nods, standing from her chair and coming around the desk to lead Kara out of her office to where her brother is waiting.

“Kara!” Clark shouts happily and runs as fast as his little legs will allow him to go and Kara smiles, catching her three-year-old brother in her arms, holding him to her chest tightly as he snuggles into her neck.

“A family will be here in half an hour to meet you two. They are very excited for you two to join their family.” Cat says softly and Kara frowns anxiously, nodding her understanding and Cat squeezes Kara’s arm supportively, being one of the few people who can touch the girl without being shrugged off or hit.

“You know I am only a call away. If you need anything or just need to talk I’m here.” Kara nods and takes a shaky breath before wrapping am arm around the shorter woman, clinging to her.

“Thank you, Cat. I’m sorry you keep having to relocate us.”

“Hey none of that. Its my job to find a family and home that is safe for the two of you. Obviously that one was not a good one. But I assure you there are no son’s in this family, just a daughter your age okay? They are a very nice family Kara, I know them personally.” Kara looks surprise and Cat sends her a soft smile.

“They are old friends of mine, so you may see me around off the clock.” Kara smiles slightly and nods.

“Okay. I trust you Cat. And thank you for everything you have done for us. I don’t think anyone else could have kept the two of us together over the years.” Cat nods and tucks a stray lock of Kara’s hair behind her ear.

“You know I would do anything for you two. Now let’s take your stuff up front and we will wait for the Danvers to arrive.” Kara nods and bends down to grab her duffel bag while Cat grabs Clark’s suitcase and Kara’s backpack, leading the girl to the foyer.

Sitting on the couches in the waiting room, Kara, Clark, and Cat wait for the Danvers, who arrive twenty minutes later. Kara watches as three doors open on the SUV, a tall blonde woman steps out from the passenger side, a dark-haired man slightly shorter than the woman gets out from behind the wheel, and a short haired brunette with a slim figure jumps out from the back seat. All three quickly make their way to the building as Kara stands, setting Clark down on his feet, keeping a firm grip on his little hand while she shoulder’s her bag.

“Eliza and Jeremiah, its so good to see you, you as well Alex. Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Eliza and Jeremiah smile and nods their heads, focusing on Cat’s words while the brunette studies Kara and Clark curiously. Clark leans into Kara’s leg and puts his thumb in his mouth when he notices the girl’s attention and Kara quickly squats down to gently pull his thumb out of his mouth.

“Hey, none of that buddy. Its okay, you don’t need to be nervous. Cat says they are nice people, they aren’t going to hurt us.” _I hope_ Kara thinks as an afterthought while her little brother nods and grips her hand tightly. Kara brushes his hair off his forehead and plants a kiss there before standing and picking her bag up once again before walking towards the trio, a mask of indifference planted on her face.

“Kara, this is Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex Danvers. And this little guy is Clark, Kara’s younger brother.” Kara offers a slightly forced but polite smile and Clark waves shyly. The three smile and wave back at him before smiling at Kara. 

"Its great to meet you two. We’d love it if you two would like to come home with us. Its up to you though.” Kara startles at this, never having been given the choice before. Closing off her expression once more, Kara nods her acceptance.

“That’s okay, we’ll go with you.” Kara says carefully and Jeremiah smiles.

“Okay, would you like help with your bags?” Kara hesitates before nodding and Alex grabs her backpack while Jeremiah picks up Clark’s suitcase. Cat walks them out to the car and watches as they place the bags in the trunk before Jeremiah opens the door for the siblings, revealing a car seat for Clark.

“You can buckle him in?” Jeremiah asks gently and Kara sends him a small nod.

“Okay, good. Take your time with your goodbyes Kara, we are in no hurry.” Kara nods and watches as the man walks around to meet his wife and daughter on the other side of the vehicle while Cat comes around to hug the two siblings.

“Be good, and stay safe. Remember to call me if you need anything.” Kara nods into Cat’s neck, soaking up her motherly presence before backing away to let Cat pick Clark up and pepper him with kisses, causing him to giggle and hug her tightly.

“I love you two. I will be by next week to check in and make sure you are settling in nicely.” Kara nods and hugs Cat once more before picking Clark up and sitting him in the car seat, quickly buckling him in and turning to Cat.

“We love you too. Tell Adam and Carter we say hi.” Cat smiles and kisses Kara’s forehead sweetly.

“Of course, honey. Have a good week alright?” Kara nods and moves to climb inside the vehicle, settling herself into the seat next to Clark already agitated with being in the vehicle and its not even moving. The door opens to her right and Alex smiles at her as she climbs in to sit next to her.

“I know you already know my name but I like to introduce myself properly. I’m Alex Danvers and I am seventeen.” Kara smiles slightly and nods to her.

“Kara Zor-El, seventeen.” Alex grins and buckles her seatbelt.

“I always wanted siblings. Especially one close to my age. I think we are going to get along just fine. And you little man, I have some cool superhero action figures at home with your name on it. I think we should have a showdown, what do you think?” Clark lights up and Kara chuckles, shaking her head in amazement.

“You found his weakness, he is never going to leave your side now.” Alex laughs and shrugs.

“No complaints here, I need a partner in crime. Especially one that can use his cute face to help me get out of trouble.” Kara smirks and eyes the mischievous brunette.

“Good luck with that. He’s a little troublemaker on his own. He knows how to manipulate people to get what he wants. You may think he’s on your side one minute, and then the next he has ratted you out.”

“What? How can he do that already? He’s three.”

“He learned from the best.” Kara smirks at the impressed look Alex is sending her.

“Maybe I need you as my get out of jail card instead of the kid.” Kara grins and shakes her head just as Eliza and Jeremiah get in the front seats.

“Everyone all set back there?”

“Yeah we’re good dad.” Jeremiah nods and starts the car, Kara tensing significantly when they start moving, her right hand gripping her thigh and the other grips the side of Clark’s car seat. “Hey you okay?” Alex whispers quietly and Kara sends her a strained smile.

“Yeah all good.” Alex eyes her intently and Kara knows she doesn’t believe her but lets it go, much to Kara’s relief. Fifteen minutes later they are pulling up to a large mansion and it takes everything in Kara not to let her jaw drop at the sight. Alex hopes out and opens the trunk to pull out the bags while Kara unbuckles Clark and opens his door, letting him climb out before she steps out and walks around the back to grab her bag.

“I can take them, its okay.” Kara tells Alex but the brunette smiles and shakes her head.

“Its no problem Kara. Come on let’s go inside so I can show you guys your rooms. I spent a lot of time decorating them. I hope you two like what I have done.” Kara looks surprised as she follows Alex with Clark clinging to her hand as he eyes the house in wonder.

“Our room are upstairs, I’ll give you two a tour of the rest of the house later, once you get settled. If you want that is.”

“That sounds nice, thank you Alex.”

“No problem.” Alex leads the pair upstairs and passes two doors on the left before open the first door on the right.

“This is Clark’s room. I wasn’t sure what he was in to so I went with the theme of superheroes.” Clark gasps and let’s go of Kara’s hand to run inside and grab the Captain America shield leaning against the large chest full of toys. Alex chuckles and Kara stares at the room in shock, no one has ever gone through the trouble to accommodate her brother and take the effort to think of what he may like or to paint the walls in a theme and fill the room with toys for him.

“Alex, this is too much.” Kara whispers and Alex bites lip, worried she overstepped.

“Don’t worry Kara, these are all my old toys. I was very in to superheroes and I am glad I can give them to Clark. I really didn’t want to let them go, as embarrassing as that is.” Kara chuckles at the slight blush that spreads across Alex’s face before raising a brow incredulously.

“And the painted walls full of superheroes and action sequences?”

“Okay you caught me, this used to be my old room. I moved out of it a long time ago.” Alex looks away from Kara and the blonde bites her lip to hold in her laugh.

“And by a long time ago do you mean yesterday?” Alex scoffs and crosses her arms in offence.

“It was not yesterday… it was two days ago.” Kara lets out a genuine laugh, startling herself and Clark who looks surprised before grinning happily at her and going back to playing with his shield.

“Wow. Now that is some serious dedication Danvers.” Alex grins and shrugs.

“Hey, superheroes are life. Now are you ready to see your room?” Kara hesitates, not wanting to leave Clark alone but he seems happy to search through the toy chest. Nodding Kara turns and follows Alex to door next to Clark’s and can’t help the small gasp that escapes her at the sight of her room.

“So, do you like it?”

Kara stands there gaping at the large room, Tiffany blue paint, decorating the walls except the large one next to the door, which is painted with black chalkboard paint allowing her to draw on it. A large double bed sits in the center of the wall to her left, a solid dark grey comforter covering it with white, blue, and grey pillows adorning the headboard. Two black nightstands sit on each side of the bed, with lamps and a large white cushioned bench rests against the end of the bed.

Looking straight ahead there is a window seat, covering the width of the large window with light grey built in drawers on the bottom and shelves climbing all the way up the two sides, reaching the ceiling. Past the wall with the window and shelves there is a small alcove that has been made into a seating area with a large flat screen mounted on the wall, a black table with shelves sitting beneath it holding dvd’s and a dvd player, a small grey couch, coffee table and two blue beanbag chairs sitting in front it.

Stunned, Kara steps inside and spins around finding a grey desk and chair with a large dresser a couple of feet down the wall next to a large walk in closet which is on the wall across from her bed, a full-length mirror mounted beside the closet.

“Alex, this is…” Kara looks at the girl dumbfounded and Alex bites her lip nervously.

“Do you like it? We can change it if you want, the colour or the furniture. Whatever you like.” Kara shakes her head incredulously and looks around the massive room.

“No, its perfect, I just… I’ve never had anything like this so I’m a bit overwhelmed. Thank you, Alex, seriously. I absolutely love this. Are you wanting to be an interior decorator or something?”

“I’m glad you like it. And no, its just a hobby.” Alex says with a chuckle and Kara smiles happily at her.

“Kara?” Kara spins around and finds her little brother clinging to a small stuffed Iron Man. Grinning at him, Kara waves him inside the bedroom.

“Hey little man. Do you like my room?” Kara asks as she squats next to her brother, the little boy looking around the room in wonder.

“Is pwetty. Can I play wif you?” Kara smiles and ruffles his hair.

“Always. How about I unpack my things first and then I’ll come and play superheroes with you. How does that sound?” Clark nods excitedly and runs further into her room, studying the beanbag chairs curiously before sitting on one gingerly, a giggle coming from him as he gets used to the feeling.

“He’s so cute.”

“That he is. Wanna play superheroes with us later?” Kara teases the brunette and grins widely when the brunette lights up.

“Hell, ya I do!” Kara chuckles and moves to the dresser to start placing her clothes inside while Alex sits in her desk chair, spinning around in it as she waits. Ten minutes later Kara is finished hanging her sweatshirts and jackets and the three are now laying on the floor of Clark’s large bedroom, playing with the action figures.

“Ah Captain America is no match for Supergirl!” Kara says as she flies her figure towards Clark and knocks Supergirl against Captain America and Clark drops him dramatically making a booming noise, causing the two older girls to chuckle not noticing the person standing in the doorway smiling.

“I see you three are having fun. Dinner is ready, so wash up and come down when you are done please.” Kara and Alex look over their shoulders at Eliza and nod, each placing the action figures back in the box before standing. Clark follows their lead and places all the toys back in the chest before taking Kara’s hand and walking with the two girls across the hall to enter the large bathroom. The three wash their hands and make their way down the staircase to the dinning room where Jeremiah and Eliza are setting the food on the table.

“Hope you two like steak, potatoes and salad.” Kara sends them a small smile as she helps Clark climb onto the chair that has a small booster seat on it.

“It looks delicious, thank you.” Eliza smiles at her and places a steak on each of their plates before passing her the bowl of whipped potatoes. Kara scoops a small pile onto Clark’s plate first, then her own before handing it to Alex. After a few minutes, Kara is finished cutting up Clark’s meat in small pieces and placing some caesar salad on each of their plates before they start eating.

“So, Kara. We have enrolled you in Alex’s high school and you will be in all her classes for the first week, but if you do not enjoy them you can always switch your schedule around to suit your interests. We just thought it would help you get settled in if you had her to help you find your way around.”

“Thank you. I’m sure I will be fine with her courses. What are they?” Kara looks over at Alex who winces and sends Kara an apologetic smile.

“Well we have the mandatory, english and math, which I chose calculus, then gym, physics, biology, and chemistry. But you can always switch into another extracurricular you would enjoy.”

“I can hold my own in those subjects, though I may switch the chemistry out.”

“Do you have anything in mind?”

“I like art, maybe I’ll do that instead.” Alex smiles and nods.

“Cool. I can show you the art rooms tomorrow and introduce you to the teachers.”

“Thanks.”

“And for Clark we know he isn’t old enough for kindergarten so we found a couple daycare centers that we can check out this week. Jeremiah took the week off to look after Clark until you are free to come with us and make sure you approve of the centers.” Kara looks touched at how thoughtful they all are and can’t help but send them a genuine smile.

“Thank you, Eliza and Jeremiah.”

“You’re welcome sweetie. Now let’s finish our dinner so we can have dessert.” Kara nods with a smile and everyone goes back to their meals.

\--------

“So, when do I need to be up?” Kara asks Alex as she takes the plate from her, drying it thoroughly before placing it in the cupboard.

“I usually get up at six so I can go for a run, and then have a shower when I get back at around six thirty. But you can sleep in until seven, seven fifteen? We leave for school at ten to eight.”

“Okay cool. Would you mind if I joined you on your run? Its okay if not, I just haven’t been able to go for a run in a while.”

“Yeah that would be awesome. I always like running with someone, do you want to run with music or without?”

“I usually run with music, but I don’t mind running without.”

“I use music so feel free to bring yours along. I’ll take you through my regular route.”

“Okay thanks Alex.” Kara finishes drying the dishes while Alex swipes the counters and puts the leftovers away.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” Kara looks at Alex in surprise before shrugging.

“I didn’t really have anything in mind, you?” Alex thinks it over shrugs.

“We can chill in your room or mine. I have an Xbox if that’s your thing.” Kara smiles and nods her agreement.

“Sure, I could use the practice. You have COD?”

“Of course, I do.”

\-------

The next morning, Kara is up at five-fifty dressed and waiting for Alex to come get her. She is sporting a pair of black and white under armour running shoes on her feet, a green under armour athletic tank top, and a pair of black capris leggings. She is just pulling on her arm band to hold her iPod when Alex knocks on her door. Kara opens it and smiles at Alex, dressed identical to her.

“Ready to go?” Kara nods and grabs her phone, placing it in the pocket on the side of her left thigh before untangling her iPod and headphones, sliding it into the arm band on her right bicep.

“Okay let’s go.”

\-----

Kara lets herself relax as she jogs next to Alex, keeping pace with the girl as they run down the street and then taking a left to exit the subdivision, leading into a forest where a running path winds through the trees. Kara takes in the cool morning, dark still but slowly starts to light up as they reach the road once again. Thirty minutes later Kara and Alex are running up to the house, both breathing heavily and glistening with sweat. Alex leads her to the kitchen, handing her a water bottle from the fridge before they walk upstairs to shower.

\------

“Hey Kara you ready to go?” Alex asks as she peeks in the open doorway to find Kara shrugging on her black leather jacket, a white V-neck on underneath, light blue ripped skinny jeans and brown scuffed up combat boots.

“Yeah I’m ready. I just want to say goodbye to Clark first.” Alex nods and follows the taller girl into Clark’s room where the boy is just waking up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Hey buddy, I have to leave for school now. Be good for Jeremiah okay? I’ll see you in a few hours.” Clark hugs her tightly as Kara kisses his forehead before stepping back and he waves at Alex.

“Bye Lexie.” Alex grins and waves back.

“See ya later little man. Go down to the kitchen for breakfast when you are ready okay? Dad is making you a special breakfast.” Clark nods and the two walk out of his room to make their way downstairs, saying goodbye to Jeremiah and Eliza.

“Have a good day at school girls. And remember Kara, just ask Alex to take you to the guidance office at break so you can change your chemistry.” Kara nods and waits for Alex to finish hugging her parents before following her out to the garage where a black Audi R8 sits waiting.

“Whoa is this your car?”

“It sure is. I saved up my money over the past years and managed to pay half like my parents and I agreed on when I turned sixteen.”

“I always wanted a black Camaro when I was younger.” Alex nods her approval as they put their seatbelts on. Kara tensing and gripping the door tightly trying to calm her nerves as Alex overlooks her behaviour, much to Kara’s relief.

“Good taste.” Alex says as she pulls out onto the road and takes off for the school. Ten minutes later they are pulling in to the parking lot where there are crowds of teenagers mingling, all of them looking over when Alex pulls up and parks.

“Okay, just stick with me and you should be fine. If anyone harasses you or you get uncomfortable just tell me and I’ll put them in their place.” Kara grins at Alex in amusement causing the brunette to pause.

“What?”

“Nothing, just not really sure I’ll need your help. This isn’t my first rodeo, but thanks for the support. Though I will need you to stop me if it looks like I am about to hit someone. I don’t want to be kicked out after only one day, I like it at your house.”

“Deal, though my parents aren’t going to kick you out. They want you two to stay, and even if you get into fights they will still want you. It would be hypocritical of them to throw you out when I have gotten into a few fights myself.” Kara raises a brow at Alex in surprise and the girl grins.

“Seriously? You?”

“Hey, I am a badass. I’m not just a pretty face.”

“Funny I say the same thing.” Alex chuckles and opens her door, Kara follow her lead and steps out, ignoring the stares and grabs her bag from the backseat. Kara shoulders her bag and runs a hand through her long locks as she comes to stand next to Alex.

“Yo Danvers, you better not be cheating on me!” A voice teases from their right and Alex grins widely, pulling the Latina girl in for a kiss. “Kara this is Maggie Sawyer, my girlfriend. I told her about you last night, I hope you don’t mind.”

“No not at all. Its nice to meet you Maggie.” Kara shakes the girl’s hand firmly earning a dimpled grin.

“You can call me Sawyer or Maggie whichever you prefer. I must warn you though you are going to have a lot of boys and girls coming up to you today.”

“And why is that?”

“Because girl you are gorgeous.” Alex elbows her girlfriend, earning a chuckle from Maggie and Kara as the blonde looks around, noticing the lustful looks in her direction.

“Thank you, Sawyer.The boys are out of luck though.” Maggie raises a brow and smirks.

“Is that so? Did we just find another lesbian to add to our squad?” Kara grins and raises her own brow at the shorter girl, not saying anything.

“I’m taking your silence as a yes. Now let’s get you inside and show you your locker. Then we will meet up with our crew.” Kara nods and hoists her bag higher on her shoulder, following the couple up to the school, ignoring the catcalls and whispers.

“I had them place your locker next to mine, since it was empty. You remember the combination to the lock I gave you last night?”

“Yes.”

“Okay cool. Put whatever you want in there and then we will head to the cafeteria so you can meet our friends.” Kara nods and places the lock on the door, not having anything to put in there yet. Maggie and Alex lead her through the busy halls to the large cafeteria, walking to the very back where a large group of people are sitting and chatting.

“Guys this is Kara my foster sister, Kara this is Winn, James, Lucy, Susan, Lena, Barry, Sara and her girlfriend Nyssa, Oliver and his sister Thea, and Laurel. She and Sara are sisters.” Kara nods at Alex and smiles slightly at the group of people.

“Hey, its nice to meet you.” Kara tells them, getting various ‘heys’ and ‘hellos’ from the group.

“Well hello sweet thang.” Kara raises a brow at the group before spinning around to come face to face with a tall blonde football player, sporting his stupid letterman jacket and a stereotypical haircut, the front tip gelled to make it look messy and effortless but everyone knows it took the guy at least an hour.

“Can I help you jockstrap?”

“You certainly can sexy. You see I have a certain problem that I think only you and that hot ass of yours can fix.” Kara clenches her jaw and narrows her eyes at the smug jock as a few chairs scrap across the floor harshly but the boy doesn’t seem fazed and Kara doesn’t look back to see who has stood.

“Is that so? How about instead, I kick you in that little dick of yours so hard it stays inside your body so you won’t ever have that problem again? I’m all for helping jockstrap, so please let me.” Kara threatens and the boy eyes her nervously.

“You know what? I think I’m good.” Kara nods to him with a dangerous smirk.

“That’s what I thought.” Kara watches in amusement as the boy stumbles away from her and quickly walks back over to the table housing the football players, all laughing when he comes back shaking. Kara spins around with ease and eyes the people who had stood up, James, Oliver, Sara, and Barry.

“You can sit back down, he won’t be a problem anymore.” Alex laughs and knocks their shoulders together as she sits down beside her, the rest following.

“And I thought I was a badass.” Alex says, causing Kara to grin and shrug at her new foster sister.

“I’ve had some practice.” Alex nods her understanding, offering Kara a comforting smile before they turn back to the group who are all staring at Kara in surprise and approval.

“I like her, I vote she becomes apart of our group. Who else is in?” Sara says and everyone raises their hands. Kara rolls her eyes but can’t help feeling comfortable and happy around this group.

“Well thanks, I think.” Everyone laughs and starts up another conversation while Kara sits back, listening as she scans their faces, stopping on the raven-haired girl with piercing green eyes, the ones that are currently eyeing her intensely. Kara raises a quizzical brow at her and the girl sends her a smile. Kara grins back before focusing back on the conversation, still feeling the burning of Lena’s intense gaze.


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica Sinclair is a bitch. Kara and Lena are adorable. Kara is a badass. Alex is protective and Veronica Sinclair is a bitch. Did I already say that? Oh well its true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave your thoughts and suggestions for upcoming chapters. Thank you for reading!

“This class is so boring.” Kara mutters as the teacher- Mr. Snap? Snapping? - drones on about Jane Eyre in monotone, half the class already asleep or discreetly texting.

“Yeah, we got the short stick with him.” Maggie whispers from Kara’s left, across the aisle, Alex sitting in the desk next to Kara so she isn’t stuck with a random person.

“Ten minutes of torture left, and then we can let off some steam in gym class. We are playing soccer today.” Alex whispers and Kara perks up, having missed playing.

“Sweet, I love soccer.” Alex grins and fist bumps the blonde happily.

“Awesome, you can be on my team. I’ll make sure you stick with me, I want to dominate those jocks.”

“Right there with ya babe.” Alex winks at Maggie and Kara rolls her eyes at the pair.

The bell rings and five minutes later and the trio make quick work of the halls, grabbing their gym gear from their lockers before making their way to the locker room.

Kara quickly pulls on her gym shirt and shorts, avoiding giving the two girls a view of her back or stomach not wanting to be asked any questions. A group of girls walks in talking loudly and smelling of too much sweet perfume as they eye Kara in disdain. The blonde rolls her eyes and smirks at Maggie and Alex when they gag behind their backs. When they finish getting ready, the three walk out into the gym where a mix of boys and girls are mingling, waiting for everyone to show up.

“Danvers! Anyone left in there?” 

“Just Veronica’s crew Henshaw.” Mr. Henshaw nods, his face giving away his annoyance and disdain causing a few people to snicker.

“Kara?” Kara looks to her right in surprise, recognizing the boy’s voice immediately.

“Adam? Hey!” Kara grins and hugs the tall blonde, chuckling when he picks her up. Adam has always been like a brother to her ever since Cat introduced them to each other when Adam came to visit her at work.

“How have you been little sister?” Kara rolls her eyes and shoves him away playfully.

“I am older by a week Foster. But I’m good, I’ve been placed with the Danvers.” Kara says nodding to Alex who looks over at the mention of her last name. Alex smiles and walks over with Maggie, the two girls fist bumping Adam.

“Hey Foster, how’s it going?”

“Pretty good Danvers. You didn’t tell me Kara was coming to stay with you.”

“I didn’t know she knew you so well. If I had, I would have invited you over. Speaking of, how do you know each other so well?” Kara and Adam chuckle and share a look.

“We first met when I was fifteen. He came to visit Cat at work and I was there. She introduced us and asked Adam to take me to get some food while she made a few calls. She tried to set us up but because I was gay we decided to just be friends. Too bad you weren’t a girl Foster, you’d make a very pretty one.” Adam laughs and punches her shoulder playfully, shaking his head in amusement.

“Whatever little sister.”

“I am older than you!” Adam laughs along with Maggie and Alex, the blonde rolling her eyes at the three.

“Yes, but I am taller than you.”

“You weren’t always. If I remember correctly, you were very short for a fifteen-year-old boy.”

“No, you were just very tall for a fifteen-year-old girl! I was average height.” Kara chuckles and shrugs.

“Whatever makes you feel better Foster.”

“Okay! Now that everyone has finally arrived, lets head out to the soccer field!” Everyone nods and follows Henshaw two students grabbing the basket of red scrimmage vests and the bag of soccer balls.

Ten minutes into the game, Kara, Alex, and Maggie managed to score six goals, two each causing the opposing team full of jocks to become more aggressive and the girls on it to become caddy.

“So, you’re a foster kid? What happened, did your parents not want you or something?” Kara stiffens and whips her head to face the girl across from her, who she has learned is Veronica Sinclair. Kara clenches her fists and lets out a harsh breath before turning back to the center circle where the opposing team is getting ready to start play again. 

“Hey, I’m talking to you orphan!” Veronica grabs Kara’s shoulder and yanks her around before Kara can slap her arm away harshly.

“Don’t touch me.” Kara growls and the girl scoffs at the blonde’s threatening tone.

“Or what?” 

“Or get a nose job for the one I’m about to break.” Veronica glares at her, stepping into her space trying to be intimidating, but anyone watching knows Kara will knock her out with one hit.

“You touch me and I’ll have my lawyer of a father sue your poor ass. What are you even doing here? There is no way they would let street trash enroll here, we have a reputation to uphold.” Kara can feel herself shaking, it taking every once of control not to punch that smug smirk off her face.

“Back off Sinclair.” Alex snarls and pushes the girl back, giving Kara space to breath and calm her rage. Maggie comes up beside her, not touching her, having seen Kara’s reaction to Veronica’s unwanted contact, but close enough that Kara feels her support.

“Hey, Kara you okay?” Kara look over at Maggie and nods with a clenched jaw.

“Yeah, just keep her away from me. I don’t need to get in any trouble because I punched her in the face.” Maggie smirks and nods her understanding.

“On it. Well Alex is on it.” Kara chuckles and looks past Maggie to fine Alex glaring at Veronica harshly as the girl rolls her eyes.

“Defending a street rat, how fitting Danvers. You always have a knack for befriending strays.” Adam grips Alex’s shoulder firmly, forcing her to stay put and not lunge at the girl as Henshaw walks over with a pissed off expression.

“Sinclair! Get off my field, there is no room for bullying in my class. If you can’t keep your mouth shut, then I will have you transferred to another class.” Veronica scoffs and looks at Henshaw in disbelief.

“What? I didn’t even do anything! She’s the one who slapped me.” Kara clenches her fists when the girl points a finger in her direction and Henshaw raises a brow.

“You touched her without consent, and she acted in self defense. For a lawyer’s daughter, you sure are ignorant when it comes to the law.” The class begins to ‘oohh’ and the girl’s face turns scarlet with embarrassment.

“My dad is going to hear about this.” Henshaw sighs in annoyance as the girl storms off the field and back into the school. Alex quickly returns to Kara’s side and eyes her in concern.

“Hey you okay? You know what she said isn’t true right?” Kara offers her a tight smile and a nod, not wanting Alex to worry.

“Yeah I know. She’s just a bitch. I’m fine Alex, really, but thank you for the help.” Alex studies her for a minute, Kara can tell she doesn’t believe her fully but lets it go.

“You’re welcome. She’s a stuck-up bitch using daddy’s credit card. Nothing she says is valid.” Kara’s smile becomes a bit more genuine as Alex insults the girl.

“Zor-El, you good?” Henshaw asks as he comes over to the girls and Kara sends him a small smile.

“Yes sir. I apologize for slapping her, I usually have better control over my actions.” Henshaw sends her a small smirk.

“Don’t worry about it, she grabbed you first, I see no problem with what you did. I could see she was getting under your skin. Just make sure to only use self defense, never be the first one to swing.” Kara chuckles at the wink Henshaw sends her and nods.

“Yes sir.”

“Say, have you though of joining the girl’s soccer team? I saw your moves out there today and I think you would be a great addition to our team. Sawyer and Danvers are returning players and I am the head coach for the team. Would you be interested in that?”

“Thank you, I’ll consider it. I love the sport as well as rugby. Do you have a team here?” Henshaw smiles and nods.

“Yes, we do. Rugby begins after soccer finishes and I am the assistant coach for it, my wife being the head. If you want I think you could join both, Danvers and Sawyer are on both as well.” Kara grins, excitement written across her face and the girls smile at her happily.

“I think I’d like to join both. When do tryouts begin?”

“Next Tuesday after school are when the soccer tryouts begin, but I have a feeling you will be one of our first picks. As for rugby, the tryouts begin a week after our last soccer game, in April. I believe it falls on the fifteenth? It’s a Monday.”

“Okay cool. Are there forms I need to fill out for next week?” 

“Yes, I can give you one when we go inside, I have some in my office.” Kara nods and looks at Alex eagerly and the girl grins back.

\------- 

As Kara, Maggie and Alex walk down the hall to their lockers after gym there is a thud, like books falling to the floor and Kara looks to her left, finding Lena looking down at her books in frustration while the boy she ran into looks pissed.

“Watch where you’re going slut!” Lena flinches at the insult and Kara feels her rage return, taking over her body as she steps into the boy’s path after he shoulders past Lena, leaving her to pick up her scattered books and papers. 

“What are you doing? Move!” The boy moves to shove her away but she stands firm and instead shoves him into the lockers, with a loud bang, everyone freezing and looking over at the captain of the football team being held against the lockers by the new girl.

“Don’t talk to her like that.” Kara grounds out and the boy scoffs, shoving at Kara’s hands but they don’t budge.

“She’s a slut, what’s the big deal? I call it like I see it.” Kara pulls the boy forward and glares at him dangerously.

“What did I just say? And if we are calling it like we see it I guess you wouldn’t mind me saying how I see you?” The boy opens his mouth to comment but Kara keeps talking, not giving him the time to speak.

“I see a snobby rich douchebag walking around like he’s top shit because of daddy’s money. I see a pathetic small dicked boy who has been raised so pampered he probably has someone to wipe his ass after he takes a shit. I see a prick who can’t do a thing on his own without having to call someone to do it for him. You are nothing but a weak daddy’s boy who needs his hand held every time you do something. I honestly feel kind of sorry for you, not having the brain to do anything for yourself, its sad really. I bet daddy had to pay the coach to let you play for his team, since you aren’t good enough to make it on your own.” Everyone laughs and the boy flushes in anger, glaring down at Kara but she just smirks.

“Oh, I’m sorry did that make you angry? Are you embarrassed? Good. Now you know what it feels like to be judged unfairly by a stranger. So, go run to daddy and cry about how a girl just wounded your massive ego. Maybe he can throw a couple hundred at it to fix it up.” 

Kara shoves him back into the lockers with a bang, before moving to Lena’s side, Maggie and Alex already standing with her glaring at the jock, while Lena sends Kara a grateful smile.

“Thank you, Kara. You didn’t have to do that, I’m used to it by now.” Kara shrugs bashfully and flicks her gaze to the smirking duo.

“Its no problem. You shouldn’t have to get used to it, but I’m glad I could help.”

“Well thank you.” Kara nods and motions to the stack of books in Lena’s arms.

“Would you like some help?” Lena looks surprised but nods with a smile.

“Sure. Thanks Kara.” Kara smiles and takes a couple of textbooks from the girl as they walk down the hall with Alex and Maggie trailing behind them.

“You do know backpacks are made to carry these, right?” Lena laughs and nods.

“I do know that actually. But mine ripped when I was pulling it out of my locker this morning so I have been carrying these around.”

“Would you like to put them in my bag? Alex says we have class with you for the rest of the day.” Lena hesitates but Kara sends her an honest and open look and she can’t help but agree.

“If you don’t mind. I don’t want it to be too heavy for you with your own books.” 

“No, its fine I don’t have any textbooks for these upcoming classes yet.” 

“Okay then.” Kara smiles and moves over to the wall so they can shove Lena’s books inside. Maggie and Alex grin at each other as they wait for the two to finish, both silently rooting for the two to get together.

“Hey kids! Let’s get to our lockers before the lunch rush hits.” Kara and Lena look over at Alex and nod their agreement. Kara swings the bag up and onto her shoulders with ease before following Maggie and Alex to their lockers, Lena at her side.

\-------

“So, I heard about a little standoff in gym class happened this morning?” Kara looks up at Sara who is smirking from her seat across from Kara before looking over at Maggie and Alex, the two sitting to her left while Lena eyes her from her place on Kara’s right.

“Oooh gossip what happened?” Winn asks excitedly as he sits next to Sara, having overheard her statement.

“Just Kara threatening to break Sinclair’s nose after the dumb bitch insulted Kara and grabbed her arm, pulling her around when she ignored her.” Sara raises a brow at Alex’s explanation before looking back at Kara in concern.

“You okay girl? I know Sinclair can be a massive pain in the ass.” Kara smirks, nodding to the other blonde.

“Yeah nothing to worry about. Alex stepped in before I could break her face, then Henshaw told her off and she went running inside.”

“Oh, my god, I absolutely love Henshaw. What did he say exactly?” 

“Well when Veronica grabbed her, Kara had slapped her arm away, not liking being grabbed which is understandable. She told her not to touch her and then being the dumb bitch Sinclair is, asked ‘or what?’. Which then Kara proceeded to say ‘or get a nose job for the one I’m about to break’ which only made Sinclair angry and try to be all intimidating even though everyone in the class knew Kara could knock her out with one hit. She said something like ‘if you touch me I’ll have my lawyer father sue your ass’ and then insulted her for being in the system. 

Which is when I stepped in and pushed her out of Kara’s space so she didn’t get in trouble for knocking Sinclair out, which I would love to see but that’s besides the point. Henshaw overheard her talking shit about Kara and was like, ‘Sinclair! Get off my field, there is no room for bullying in my class. If you can’t keep your mouth shut, I will have you transferred to another class’.” Everyone laughs at that before Alex continues her story of the events.

“Then she complained about getting in trouble and was like, ‘What? I didn’t even do anything! She’s the one who slapped me!’ pointing over at Kara and then Henshaw shut her down good!” Kara and Maggie laugh as they remember what he said to the girl.

“What? What did he say?” Sara asks excitedly and the three grin.

“He said, ‘You touched her without consent, and she acted in self defense. For a lawyer’s daughter, you sure are ignorant when it comes to the law’.” Everyone laughs loudly and Kara chuckles as she remembers how red Veronica’s face had gone.

“She was so embarrassed; her face went so red.” Maggie adds and everyone laughs harder at the thought.

“She then stormed off telling Henshaw her dad would hear about this.” Alex finishes and Sara stares at the three incredulously.

“I can’t believe I missed this! Stupid doctor’s appointment.” Nyssa rubs her back comfortingly as the girl pouts causing everyone to chuckle.

“You also missed Kara’s sick soccer skills. Henshaw asked her if she’d like to join the team and she agreed. As well as to join the rugby team.” Sara grins and holds her hand out for Kara to slap.

“Yes Kara! We are going to have so much fun this year.”

“That’s not the only thing you missed though.” Maggie pipes up and Sara eyes her curiously.

“What else happened?” 

“Just Kara giving Captain Fuckboy Jones a verbal beat down, after he was rude to Lena in the hall before we came here.” Everyone’s eyes widen in shock and look over at Kara, causing her to blush, Lena not doing much better.

“Details now.” Sara demands and Maggie does as she’s told, describing the scene in detail, getting a kick out of embarrassing Kara and Lena.

\------ 

The rest of the day went by smoothly, Kara only receive a few glares from Veronica and the jocks as she walked through the halls and soon two fifteen came around, the bell ringing, signalling the end of the day. Kara meets Lena at her locker after finishing with the guidance counsellor, switching her chemistry to art.

“Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting.”

“Don’t worry about it, you did carry my books around for the day.” Kara chuckles and sets her bag on the floor so she can pull out Lena’s books, handing them to her, before grabbing her gym clothes from her locker and shoving them in her bag.

“Do you know where Alex is?” Lena looks over her shoulder and points down the hall.

“She is just outside our chemistry door, talking with the teacher.” Kara peers over Lena’s head and nods when she sees the brunette.  
“Okay thanks.”

“Can I see your phone Kara?” 

Kara frowns in confusion before catching the small smile on Lena’s lips, knowing she wants to put her number. Kara quickly unlocks it and pulls up a new contact for Lena to fill out. Lena takes the phone and quickly types in her name and number before closing the app and smiling softly at Kara’s background, a selfie of her and Clark pulling silly faces at the camera.

“He’s cute, is he your brother?” Lena asks carefully and Kara grins when she notices Lena has seen her background.

“Yeah he’s three. His name is Clark.”

“I can see the resemblance. He’s staying with the Danvers too?” Kara nods shyly and pockets her phone looking up in surprise when Lena places a soft hand on her right bicep. Lena seems to realize what she has done and quickly retracts her hand.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to touch you without consent.” Kara clears her throat and shakes her head quickly.

“No, its okay, I was just surprised, in a good way.”

“Okay, well I was just going to say you don’t have to be ashamed of being in foster care. I was in it too until I was five. I was adopted by the Luthors.” Kara looks surprised and sends Lena a look of admiration.

“Really? Wow.” Lena sends her an understanding smile, tilting her head in empathy, knowing how hard it can be being moved from home to home.

“If you ever need to talk about it, know I’m here and understand what it’s like.” Kara smiles slightly, knowing Lena is being sincere.

“Thanks Lena, that means a lot.” Lena nods and squeezes Kara’s arm gently, having reached out slowly so Kara knew it was coming and had time to back away, which she doesn’t.

“Anytime Kara. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Kara nods and watches Lena walk out the doors, jumping slightly when Alex speaks from behind her.

“Careful, you’re drooling.” Alex teases and Kara sends her a glare only getting a chuckle in response.

“Shut up.” 

Alex laughs as they walk outside to Alex’s car getting in and driving back to the Danvers’ home. When they walk through the door Kara is ambushed by her hyperactive brother, the boy having heard the girl’s talking as they walked in.

“Kara!” Kara grins and spins around to catch Clark in her arms, lifting him up and settling him on her hip.

“Hey little guy, how was your day?”

“Good! We made playdough!” Clark says excitedly and proceeds to shove some blue playdough in her face causing Alex to laugh at Kara’s disgruntled expression.

“That’s awesome buddy! I’ll come see the rest in a minute okay?”

Clark nods enthusiastically and runs back into the living room as soon as Kara sets him down. Kara wipes her mouth quickly, tasting the dough on her lips and grimaces as she takes the bottle of apple juice Alex is offering.

“Thanks.” 

“No problem. Let’s go indulge your brother by playing with his homemade playdough.” Kara smiles and follows Alex.

\--------- 

Its 3:25 a.m. when Kara wakes with a scream in her throat, luckily it doesn’t escape as she doesn’t want to wake her brother or Alex, both sleeping on either side of her room. Knowing she won’t be able to sleep anytime soon, Kara gets out of bed and quietly makes her way downstairs to grab a glass of water, needing to calm her nerves and shaking hands.

\-------

Alex wakes randomly, and blurrily looks over at her alarm clock finding it is 3:30 a.m. Licking her lips, Alex feels how dry her mouth is and knows she needs to quench her thirst before returning to bed. Quietly Alex makes her way downstairs and enters the kitchen, eyes barely open, too heavy with sleep as she shuffles to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

“Alex?” Alex jumps in fright and whips around to find Kara sitting at the counter wearing a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt, her hair slightly messy as it hangs over one shoulder.

“Fuck! You scared the living shit out of me!” Alex whispers loudly and Kara covers her mouth to hide the laugh wanting to escape at the sight of a terrified Alex Danvers, clutching a hand to her chest as it heaves rapidly.

“Sorry.” Kara laughs and Alex chuckles finally calming down slightly to focus on her task, opening the fridge and squinting at the bright light as she grabs a bottle before shutting it, encasing the two in darkness.

“What are you doing up?” Alex asks quietly as she moves to sit on the stool next to Kara, the blonde picking at the label on her own bottle of water.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Kara lies and Alex bites her lip hesitantly, knowing Kara isn’t being honest.

“You know if you need to talk about anything I’m here for you. You don’t have to of course, I just thought I’d put that out there.” Kara smiles slightly and nods.

“Thanks, but I’m good. Why are you up?” Alex nods and decides to follow Kara’s lead and change the topic.

“Just one of those nights where you wake up randomly and need a drink to get rid of your dry mouth.”

“Ah, yes. Those are a pain.”

“Yes, they are. Ready to head back upstairs?”

Kara hesitates before nodding and following Alex upstairs, whispering goodnight to each other as they go their separate ways.

Kara doesn’t sleep for the rest of the night; too afraid she will wake up screaming from the nightmares again. When Alex comes to her room, knocking on her door, Kara is still awake and ready to go for their run, desperate to feel a sense of calm and normalcy.

\------- 

“Kara!?” Alex hisses and nudges the girl’s arm gently, forcing the blonde awake as she lifts her head off her hands in confusion.

“Kara, you fell asleep.” Kara’s eyes widen and she sits up abruptly, looking around to find she is in english class. Groaning, she rubs her eyes in exhaustion, the lack of sleep catching up to her quickly.

“Did you get any sleep last night after our talk?” Kara shakes her head shyly and Alex chews her lip in concern.

“I’m fine Alex, he just needs to have a more engaging voice. Especially for a first period english class.” Alex smiles slightly, knowing Kara is right but also knows she is deflecting.

“Yes, he does. Are you sure you’re good? You can always go to the nurse’s office to take a nap, I have done it a few times after pulling an all-nighter.” Kara shakes her head quickly and blinks rapidly to try and push away her tiredness.

“No, I’m good.” Alex shares a concerned glance with Maggie before she nods her acceptance.

“Okay, but if you feel like you are about to pass out then tell me and I’ll take you to the nurse.”

“Thanks Alex.” Alex nods and taps her knuckle against the back of Kara’s hand in sympathy.

“You’re welcome. I have a granola bar in my bag, you should eat it so your body has some energy. We don’t need Snapper yelling at you for falling asleep.” Kara nods her acceptance and takes the offered bar, opening it as quietly as she can, before taking a bite. For the rest of the class Kara makes sure to pay attention, writing notes to keep herself busy and alert until the bell rings and the three make their way to gym class.

\------- 

“Zor-El do you have that form for me?” Kara pauses at Henshaw’s words and nods quickly, jogging back inside the gymnasium, pulling her bag around so she can pull out the sheet.

“Thank you. How’s today going so far?” Kara shrugs with a small smile.

“Its been slow so far. No drama yet.” Henshaw chuckles and Kara grins slightly.

“That’s good. Stay out of trouble alright?” Henshaw teases and Kara sends him a mock salute.

“Yes sir.”

“Okay, get going, I don’t want to take up your lunch break. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Thank you, see you tomorrow.” Kara quickly exits the gym and smiles at Alex and Maggie who are waiting outside the doors.

“All good?” Alex asks and Kara nods. 

“All good. I’m starving though.” The girls chuckle and spin around so they can lead Kara to the cafeteria.

“Good thing its lunch time.”

\------ 

Kara had been enjoying the company of Alex’s group of friends as they all ate their lunch. She had been relaxed and smiling at Winn and Sara’s antics when someone came up from behind her and slapped a piece of paper down beside her tray. Kara looks down at it in confusion before freezing in dread, paling at the sight of the article.

“Look what I found orphan?” Everyone stops talking and looks at Veronica in anger and disgust.

“What the fuck Sinclair?” Alex asks murderously, standing abruptly, and stepping in front of her, blocking Kara from view.

Kara sits there staring at the printed article as she feels the panic rise inside her, her breathing becoming shallow and choppy. Shakily Kara grabs the paper and crumples it in her fist as she stands unsteadily. Veronica smirks and steps around Alex to get in Kara’s face.

“What I’m wondering is, did your parents hate you so much that they went off that cliff on purpose? Was it a desperate attempt you get away from you? Or was it an attempt to get rid of you?”

The whole table stands immediately, shouting at Veronica but Kara hears nothing but the ringing in her ears as the beginning of a panic attack seizes her body. Needing to get out and away from the prying eyes of the student body, Kara shoves past Veronica harshly, sending her to the floor as she falls into the now unoccupied chairs. 

Kara shoves her way into the nearest girl’s locker room and collapses on the floor, huddled in the furthest corner as she struggles to breath. Her body rocks back and forth and her hands come up to cover her ears as she remembers the sound of screeching tires, the glare of the headlights from the oncoming car as it swerves into their lane, her father’s shout as he tries to avoid collision. 

The crunch of metal as their car breaks through the barrier and tumbles down the side of the short cliff, the sound of glass shattering and her mother’s screams, her own screams as her body is thrown around roughly, her seatbelt the only thing keeping her place as glass embeds itself in her body, her leg, ribs, and arm breaking. 

Kara sobs as she remembers the snap of her father’s neck seconds before the car stops flipping, the sound of her mother’s gurgling as she drowns in her own blood after being impaled with a large branch that came through the windshield.

Alex comes rushing through the door and quickly drops to her knees next to Kara, her heart breaking at the sight of the inconsolable blonde curled up in a ball.

“Kara? Come on, breath with me.” Kara’s breath stutters when she hears a muffled voice to her left, her sobs not slowing to give her time to figure out who the person is.

“Kara its Alex. I am sitting to your left. Can I touch you? Nod once for yes, shake your head for no.” Kara nods shakily and Alex is quick to pull Kara into her warm body, holding the distressed girl as her body is wracked with painful sobs, her body shaking as she clings to Alex, needing something to ground her.

Alex begins to hum a tune, rubbing her hand up and down Kara’s back while the other taps the beat on Kara’s thigh, giving the blonde something to focus on as she gasps for breath, the fog clouding her mind, slowly dissipating and the ringing in her ears dulls so she can now hear the blood pounding in her head. Alex continues to hum and tap the beat for the next half hour until Kara finally stops shaking, her sobs now just tears falling slowly down her face and her breathing only hitching every few minutes.

“I’m sorry.” Kara whispers and closes her eyes in shame, expecting Alex to reject her for being weird which she knows rationally wouldn’t happen but is still surprised when Alex pulls her closer, tightening her hold on Kara.

“Never be sorry for having a panic attack, or for crying. You went through a very traumatic experience, this is nothing to be ashamed of. I’m just glad I could help you through it.” Kara sniffles and nods her understanding.

“Okay. Thank you, Alex, you really helped.” Alex smiles as she rests her cheek on Kara’s head, the blonde resting with her ear against her chest, listening to Alex’s steady heartbeat.

“That’s what sisters are for.” Kara smiles slightly, for the first time since being placed in foster care she finally thinks she may find a place with a family.

“Sisters.” Kara says like she is testing the word, still not used to being cared for, so used to being the older sibling to Clark.

“That’s right. I don’t care what anyone thinks you are my sister, and I’m going to help you through this no matter what. And just so you know step one has been taken care of by yours truly.” Kara lifts her head and looks at Alex in confusion, noting the smug smirk on the brunette’s face.

“Step one?” 

“Punch Veronica Sinclair in the face.” Kara’s eyes widen in shock and Alex chuckles at the sight.

“You didn’t.”

“Oh, I did. But only after she took a swing at me. Apparently, she doesn’t take too kindly to being called a ‘skanky bitch who has no future other than working a street corner’.” Alex says smugly and Kara chokes on her laughter, the clutch your stomach kind of laughter, Alex joining in until they two can’t breathe.

“I missed it.” Kara says pouting slightly, earning a happy grin from Alex.

“Winn videotaped the whole thing, so you’re good.” Kara chuckles and wipes her face, shifting off Alex’s lap and onto the floor, feeling better after their laughter.

“You want to go home? My parents will understand if you didn’t want to stay here for the rest of the day.”

“No, I don’t want to give her that satisfaction. I want to finish the day, I don’t need to get behind on the second day, especially after starting in the middle of the year.”

“Okay, are you ready to go to class then? Everyone is worried about you, and wants to make sure you’re okay before the bell rings.” Kara flushes in embarrassment and Alex punches her lightly.

“Don’t be embarrassed, we have all had our breakdowns. No one is going to judge you Kara.” Kara nods hesitantly before standing, pulling Alex up.

“Thank you, Alex. Seriously.” Kara whispers and pulls Alex in for a tight hug, the shorter girl hugging her tightly.

“Always Kara.” Kara nods and releases Alex to move in front of the mirror on the wall, wiping the tear stains away thoroughly and runs a hand through her hair, fixing the tangles.

“Okay, lets go.” Alex nods with a smile and takes her hand, leading her to the door and squeezing it supportively before letting go and stepping out of the locker room, Kara right behind her.

The group is waiting outside, all sitting there talking quietly in the hall, standing when they notice the two walk out and join them.

“Kara! You have to watch this video!” Winn shouts excitedly and moves to walk next to Kara, letting her take his phone as they walk down the hall, Lena on her other side carrying Kara’s backpack as she left without it, not letting the blonde take it, earning herself a playful glare. But the brunette just winks and Kara turns her attention back to the phone in her hand. Happy that everyone didn’t ask if she was okay, happy that they didn’t ask questions, instead they support her silently by being themselves around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Hope it was okay, I will try to update tomorrow or in the next few days. Leave your thoughts and suggestions. Thank you to all of you who commented, they were very nice to read. :)


	3. Growing Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara grow closer. Same goes for Lena and Kara. Pretty much just fluff and a little bit of angst... because well its me.  
> Oh and a bit of drama, because well... what's high school without unnecessary drama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter. I had some difficulty coming up with ideas so yeah, next chapter will be better.
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the wait and if there are any spelling/ grammar mistakes. Editing is not my strong suit. Please leave your thoughts, I love reading them :) And thank you for all the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kara sits on her couch wrapped in her fuzzy blue blanket staring at the movie playing on her t.v quietly with a blank stare, having woken up from another nightmare and needed a distraction. Looking at her phone she finds that its two in the morning, and she knows there is no sleeping for her. Sighing in defeat, Kara pulls her knees further into her chest, resting her cheek on them as her blue fuzzy blanket gives her warmth.

“Kara?” Kara lifts her head in surprise and looks over her shoulder at the door, finding Alex standing there with a concerned expression. 

“You can come in.” Kara says quietly and Alex quickly steps inside, shutting the door quietly, padding across the soft carpet to sit next to Kara.

“Did I wake you?” Kara asks worriedly and Alex shakes her head with a smile.

“No, I had to use the washroom, and I heard the t.v when I walked past.” Kara nods and looks back at the screen frowning.

“Why are you up?” Kara shrugs and looks down at her knees, pulling at her blanket anxiously.

“Kara?” Alex asks softly and that’s all it takes for the tears to fill her eyes and her lip to tremble. 

Taking in a shaky breath Kara looks over at Alex a lost and devastated expression on her face. Alex’s face softens with empathy and she quickly pulls Kara in for a hug, the blonde moving to wrap her arms around Alex’s small frame.

“Its okay, let it out.” 

Kara’s body shakes with her sobs and Alex rubs her back gently, letting the blonde cry and cry, releasing her pain. They sit like this for a while until Kara’s sobs stop and she is left sniffling and Alex reaches for the box of tissues on the table her mother had placed there the other day. Kara takes it gratefully and wipes her eyes and nose, exhausted from crying.

“I had a nightmare. And one the night before when I scared you in the kitchen.” Kara finishes with a small chuckle as she remembers that night, Alex doing the same with a shake of her head.

“Still can’t believe I didn’t see you.”

“You looked like you belonged in the Walking Dead.” Kara teases and Alex chuckles again.

“So, you can’t sleep after nightmares?” Kara shrugs and frowns down at her lap as her fingers twist in her blanket.

“Somewhat. Some nights I am just too wired to fall asleep but most of the time I just don’t want to fall back asleep. If I don’t fall asleep they can’t return, they can’t haunt me anymore.” Kara runs a hand through her hair in frustration as Alex just watches her sort out her thoughts.

“I just want them to stop Alex. I can’t keep reliving that damn accident, I can’t keep seeing them-” Kara cuts her self off when her breath hitches and tears spring to her eyes. Alex grabs her hand and squeezes it supportively, and Kara clears her throat.

“I can’t keep seeing them die in front of me while I am helpless in the backseat. I am just so sick of crying and feeling the crushing weight of their deaths on my chest. I was fine, I was fine before I got here. I could ignore it and yes, I had restless nights but the nightmares had become rare. But now I can’t seem to escape them, I just want them to stop.” Kara grounds out, gripping her hair tightly, trying to keep her composure, anger surging through her unexpectedly and she shakes her head helplessly.

“Do you think they are returning because you maybe feel comfortable here?” Kara looks over at Alex in confusion and the brunette elaborates when she sees it.

“I mean, how did you feel in your previous homes?” 

“Angry, on edge, and guarded I guess. They weren’t the best places to be, especially for Clark, I needed to protect him.” Alex nods slowly and licks her lips before she continues.

“And how do you feel here?” Kara’s expression morphs into understanding before she smiles slightly.

“Safe, comfortable and happy that Clark and I finally got placed in a good home.” Alex smiles and nods.

“So maybe now that you feel safe and feel like you can be yourself, happy even, you are worried you are replacing your parents. Before, you didn’t have to worry because the families were not good ones, they didn’t make you feel part of the family. But maybe now, your nightmares are coming back because you have let your guard down. Do you feel guilty for being happy here?” Kara frowns as she bites her lip, nodding slowly and Alex squeezes her hand.

“Yes, even though I shouldn’t. They would want us to be safe and happy but they are my parents and I miss them. I wish they could have seen Clark grow up, see me graduate and go off to college. I just don’t want to forget them.” Kara whispers as tears fill her eyes once more.

“Hey, you will never forget them, and we are not replacing your parents, ever. My mom and dad would never want that. They just want to offer you and Clark a safe and loving home, one you deserve after everything you have lost. No one will ever replace what you had with your parents, but maybe you can make new memories with us.” Kara nods and rests her head against Alex’s shoulder, emotionally drain.

“I know you’re right, I just don’t know how to move past this.” Alex sighs and wraps an arm around Kara’s shoulders.

“Now this is just a suggestion, but you could try therapy? I know a good therapist. She helped me a lot over the past years.” Kara looks up at Alex curiously and Alex smiles down at her knowingly.

“Tell you what, you think it over and I’ll tell you what I went through. Deal?” Kara sighs dramatically, but a small smile spreads across her face.

“You play dirty Danvers but I will think about it and let you know what I decide.”

“That’s all I ask.” Alex says teasingly and Kara shakes her head.

“Thank you for this Alex. For everything really. Its weird not being the strong one... being cared for. I am so used to being strong for Clark and making sure he is safe and happy, I haven’t let anyone help me.” Alex smiles and hugs Kara tightly.

“You’re welcome. If I’m being honest I enjoy caring for you. I never got the opportunity to be relied on or be supportive of a sibling growing up. I always wanted to be a big sister, taking care of my sibling, protecting them. I’m happy my parents took you two in.” Kara grins and pats Alex’s knee.

“You’re great at it. I don’t know what it is about you but I trust you already, and that’s huge. I don’t trust as easily as I used to, but you’re different. I feel this need to tell you everything, which is scary but also comforting, like I know you will always be there for me even after only knowing you for three days.” Alex chuckles at that and nods her understanding.

“Its weird.” Kara nods her agreement and lets out a large breath.

“But also, nice.” 

“Yes, its definitely nice.” Kara reaches for her phone and her eyes widen, finding three and a half hours have passed.

“Wow times flies when you are having a heart to heart.” Alex teases and Kara sends her a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry Alex.” Alex grins and shakes her head.

“Don’t worry about. I think we may be able to skip, that is if you don’t mind me using your sleepless night as an excuse.” Kara chuckles at Alex’s mischievous grin and shakes her head.

“Go for it. I’ll even come with you to explain and show them the evidence.” Kara motions to her puffy eyes and the dark circles underneath.

“Sounds like a plan. Now since I know my parents will cave for you, lets watch a movie until we have to be up.” Kara nods and lets Alex get up to change the disc, curling up against the smaller girl as Mulan begins playing causing her to chuckle at Alex’s inner child.

\------ 

A knock on the door wakes Kara and she quickly sits up, pulling away from Alex’s sleeping form curled up against the arm of the couch. Reaching over she shakes the girl awake, grinning at the mumble of discontent coming from her.

“Alex, get up. We fell asleep and I think your mom is at the door.” Alex sits up quickly and pulls Kara up as she stands.

“Kara?” Eliza calls and knocks once more. Kara quickly moves to open it, rubbing her eyes as she does, the dark bags under her eyes even more prominent with her pale skin and red rimmed eyes.

“Oh honey, are you feeling alright?” Kara lets Eliza feel her forehead, her chest warming at the motherly gesture.

“I’m not sick I just didn’t sleep much last night, I had a nightmare. Alex heard me watching t.v and came in to comfort me and we didn’t fall asleep until about half an hour ago, I’m sorry.” Kara says guiltily and Eliza looks past Kara to find Alex standing there looking exhausted.

“Oh honey, there is no need to be sorry. I think you two should go back to sleep, I’ll call the school and say you are sick. Maybe Maggie can grab your homework?” Eliza asks and Alex nods with a smile.

“Yeah I can ask her. She’s in our classes so it shouldn’t be a problem.” Eliza nods and smiles at them before walking downstairs, leaving the two girls alone. Kara shuts her door and spins around to find Alex grinning at her.

“Good work. Now let’s go to sleep.” 

Alex walks over to Kara’s bed and face plants on the right side. Kara laughs and moves to the left side so she can climb under the covers. After a minute, Alex manages to move and slide under them as well, sinking into Kara’s soft mattress, the two falling asleep within minutes.

\------- 

“So, there is a party tomorrow night. Oliver and Thea are throwing it at their house. There is going to be a bonfire on the beach behind their house, its always the best party. You want to come?” Alex asks Kara as the two pull into the parking lot the next day.

“Sounds like fun. But you should know I don’t drink.” Alex smiles and nods her understanding.

“Not a problem, Lena doesn’t drink either.” Kara smiles and unbuckles herself, leaning into the back to grab her bag before getting out.

“We usually head over earlier to pre-drink and hangout so around 8:30 we should head over. And we will most likely be staying the night, so bring a bag of clothes.”

“Sounds good.” 

“Yo Danvers! Zor-El! Get your asses over here!” The pair chuckle at Maggie’s call and start to walk over to the group waiting in front of Oliver’s car.

“Well look who decided to show up. The fakers.” Sara teases and Kara rolls her eyes while Alex smirks with a shrug.

“We were sick. Exhaustion is a sickness.” 

Sara scoffs and fires back a reply but Kara looks around the group searching for someone, grinning when she see’s them standing slightly behind Thea and Laurel. Kara silently steps away and walks around the group to stand next to the dark-haired girl who smiles when she stops next to her.

“Hi Kara.” 

“Lena. How are you?” 

“I’m good. I need to head inside to return some books before class though. Would you like to join me?” Kara grins and nods her head, not sparing the group a second glance as she walks towards the school with Lena. Its not until they are almost to the doors that Alex notices Kara’s absence.

“Wait. Where’s Kara?” Maggie clears her throat and points towards the school where everyone looks to find Kara holding the door open for Lena.

“They are too cute.” Thea says and the rest of the group hums in approval.

“You invite Kara to the party Danvers?” Alex looks over at Oliver and nods her head.

“Yeah she said she wants to come. Is Lena going to be there?” 

“Yep. I made sure of it.” Sara tells them and Alex grins.

“Perfect. I think this will be good for them. Give them a chance to hang out and get to know each other better.” 

“Let’s brainstorm when we get inside, class starts in ten minutes.” Maggie says and everyone follows the Latina inside, trying to figure out how to get the two girls together, without pushing and making them uncomfortable.

\-------

“Are you going to the party tomorrow?” Lena smiles and looks over at the curious blonde.

“Yes, Sara has pretty much blackmailed me into going.” Kara chuckles when Lena rolls her eyes fondly.

“Alex invited me. I don’t drink though so I’m not sure how much fun I will have. But if you are going I know I’ll have good company.” Lena blushes slightly and sends Kara a smile.

“I don’t drink either, and in the past, I never had much fun but I think we can find something to enjoy.” 

“I think so too. What do they usually have going on there, besides the bonfire Alex mentioned?” 

“Um there are drinking games, like beer pong and king’s cup. They have a pool and hot tub that we usually use after the party, just our group of friends since we all stay over. Oh, and they have a full soccer field with nets and everything, even field lights for after dark. There is a basketball court inside and there is a tennis court outside too.”

“Holy shit.” Lena chuckles and nods her agreement.

“Right? But I can’t say much my family has a lot of the same stuff.”

“Really? What do you guys have?”

“We have a pool and hot tub, and a soccer field for Lex and I to practice on, a full-sized gym inside, a game room and a basketball court. I know, its excessive.” Lena says with a chuckle at Kara’s surprised expression and the blonde shakes her head.

“No judgement here. If I had that money I would probably indulge too. I mean I did have a pool and hot tub before…” Kara trails off and Lena sends her an empathetic smile.

“Well if you ever want to use any of it feel free to come over. God knows it doesn’t get as much use as it should.” Kara smiles and nods.

“Thanks. So, you play soccer?” Lena grins happily and nods.

“Yeah, I’m on the school team with Maggie and Alex. I hear you are joining?” Kara ducks her head and shrugs, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Yeah I’m going to tryouts on Tuesday but Henshaw thinks I will be first pick or something.” 

“That’s awesome. Alex mentioned you are trying out for rugby too?”

“Yeah, I started when I was ten but I stopped playing when I was placed in foster care. I got bounced around too much for me to be able to tryout at any of the schools I went to. I love playing rugby, soccer too. I’m just not sure how well I’m going to do after not playing for three years.”

“I think you will do great. And if you are wanting to practice just ask Alex or Maggie, even Sara. They all are on the team and I know they would be happy to help you train. I can ask Lex too. He taught me and he coaches it over the summer when he’s back from school.”

“Wait you play?” Lena chuckles and shakes her head.

“I used to but after I broke my arm my mother refused to let me play again, except when its with friends.”

“Ouch. I have broken a few bones myself, I know how much that hurts.” Lena grimaces and nods her agreement.

“Was not a fun time, but I’m okay with it. I liked playing rugby but I love playing soccer.”

“So, I guess we found our activity for tomorrow night?” Lena grins and nods happily.

“Definitely. Soccer and stealing junk food.” Kara laughs and Lena grins as she opens the doors to the library, moving to place her books in the return bin before checking the time.

“We have ten minutes. I was just going to browse the aisles until the bell rings.”

“I just need to stop by my locker before english but other than that I am free to roam with you.” 

Lena smiles and leads Kara to the back of the library, ignoring the stares of the students working at the desks and computers. As the pair comb through the books, a comfortable silence between them, Lena and Kara find a couple of books each. They check out their books and walks down the halls to Kara’s locker finding a few people blocking it. Kara sighs in annoyance and pushes them aside so she can reach it only for the jock she shoved against the lockers the other day, to step in front of her, trying to be intimidating but as he is not much taller than her it doesn’t work.

“Do you really want another verbal beat down at eight in the morning?” Kara asks flatly and the boy glares at her.

“No, I’m thinking its you who is going to get a beating at eight in the morning.” Kara looks at him unimpressed with his comeback and sighs in irritation. 

“You really don’t want to do that.” 

“Oh, I really do. Boys.” 

Kara clenches her jaw and drops her bag, stepping in front of Lena, pushing her back slightly as two football players move to grab her arms. Kara lets them shove her up against the locker, unfazed as Johns? Jones? stands in front of her smugly.

“Three against one? Why am I not surprised? Daddy’s boy needs to seem inferior by having a girl defenseless so he can actually get a hit in.” Kara smirks when he raises a fist, throwing it towards face only to hit metal when she ducks.

“Fuck! You stupid bitch!” Kara shrugs unapologetically with an innocent expression.

“Whoops sorry. Was I supposed to stay still?” 

Kara catches sight of Alex rushing over with the group just before jockstrap sends a punch directed at her torso which she can’t block so she flexes her stomach muscles to lessen the blow. Kara grits her teeth at the sharp jab but stays up right, having worse hits in the past, this hit nothing but a sting.

“Wow you hit like a five-year-old boy. I would say you hit like a girl but that would be an insult to all women.” 

Kara smirks and rests her head against the lockers as he aims another hit at her torso but she isn’t worried as Barry and Oliver are behind him in seconds, grabbing his arms and yanking him away from her. The two football players grip her arms tighter and she sighs in annoyance.

“Mind releasing me boys?” 

“Shut up bitch.” Kara rolls her eyes and watches as Barry and Oliver hold jockstrap up against the opposite wall of lockers. 

“Let go of her.” Alex says, the threat of an ass kicking clear in her tone but they just smirk.

“This is none of your business dyke.” Kara’s eyes flash dangerously and she looks up at the boys slowly.

“I would let go of me right now, before I kick your asses for calling her that.” The two share a nervous look after hearing Kara’s dangerous tone and they let go, but only when someone says something about a teacher.

“What is going on here?” Henshaw shouts as he takes in the scene of Kara standing in between two jocks, having seen their hands release her seconds before, and the other boy held against the wall by Barry and Oliver. 

“Jones and these two were taking shots at Kara.” Alex tells him and Henshaw glares at the boys dangerously.

“Principles office now! Zor-El I will need you to come with me to the nurse, then recount what happened.” Kara nods, and glares at Jones and his friends before sending Lena a small reassuring smile when she looks at Kara worriedly.

“I’ll see you at lunch okay?” Lena nods and squeezes Kara’s hand supportively.

“Okay, see you later.” Kara nods and takes her offer bag from Lena before following Henshaw down the hall nodding her thanks to Alex and the boys.

\------ 

“You will have a bruise but other than that you will be fine. Take this ice pack to sooth the swelling and return it by the end of the day.” 

“Thank you.” Kara tells the nurse as she takes the ice pack from the older woman who pats her knee sweetly.

“You’re welcome hun. Now here is a note to give your teacher and here is a sucker for begin such a good patient.” Kara laughs as the woman winks and hands her a red sucker.

“I appreciate it.” 

“Now get going. I don’t want to see you back here today.” Kara nods with a small smile and walks out to meet Henshaw who smirks when he notices the sucker in her mouth.

“You alright?” Kara nods as she sucks on her sucker.

“Just a bruise. He really doesn’t hit hard. Which I am thankful for of course.” She adds when she notices Henshaw’s raised brow, amusement written on his face.

“Of course. Now we will head to the office and you can tell us what happened.” 

“Sounds good.”

\------ 

Kara enters gym ten minutes late and hands Henshaw her nurses slip even though she knows he doesn’t need it. 

“Thank you. We are going outside to work on our fitness. Soccer tryouts are like this class so you can get an idea as to what you’ll be doing on Tuesday.” Kara nods and walks over to Alex, Maggie, and Sara, the three grinning when they see her.

“Finally free I see.” Kara sighs and nods at Sara’s words.

“Yeah thank god. So what are we doing exactly? Henshaw mentioned working on our fitness.”

“Ugh its pretty much a boot camp. It’s a bunch of obstacle courses outside and when you finish one you run a lap around the track then move on to the next one. Its pretty much soccer tryouts.” Kara grimaces but nods her understanding.

“Okay. I think I can handle that.” 

“Don’t speak so soon Kara.” 

Kara grins at Alex’s teasing and follows the girls outside where the football field and surrounding area are covered in different courses, some agility, some endurance, and others strength. 

“Okay listen up! I want you to get into groups of six and pick one of the five stations. You will complete the obstacle course then run a lap before moving on to the next. Everyone understand that? Run a course, then a lap and repeat until you finish every course.” Everyone nods and he motions for everyone to go.

“When I blow my whistle the first person at each station goes and then everyone follows.” 

Everyone moves to a station, Adam and his friend Daniel join their group. Adam decides to go first with Kara next, then Alex, Maggie, Sara, and Daniel. Henshaw blows his whistle and everyone begins, Adam leads the five through the course effortlessly, and soon enough the six are running their first lap. Kara relishes in the burning of her lungs and legs, having missed the feeling of working her muscles hard.

Its thirty minutes after the whistle that the group is on their last lap and moving to the last course, one that focuses on strength. Kara and the others start on the twenty-five push ups, then are up and sprinting to the next cone with the sign labeled burpees, and after twenty-five they move on to crunches, then squats, and finish with dragging a seventy pound sac to one cone and then back, dropping it in front of the next person until all six of them have finished. 

All six of them collapse on the grass, gasping for breath and Henshaw walks over to them, smirking as they struggle.

“Good work, go grab a drink and then come back. Sit on the bleachers until everyone finishes.” They nod and slowly stand, moving to grab their water bottles, and sitting on the bleachers completely spent.

“I can’t feel my legs.” Sara complains and everyone chuckles.

“Not the only one Lance.” Alex tells her as she lays on one of the benches, breathing heavily. Kara closes her eyes and rests her head against the back rest at the top and tries to calm her breathing, her whole body exhausted. 

“I could sleep right now.” Kara mumbles and Maggie hums in agreement from her place on Kara’s left.

“I’m right there with you.”

\------ 

“What happened to you four?” Lucy asks and the girls groan, all still flushed and exhausted. Kara sits next to Lena, resting her head on her arms facing Lena who grins and shakes her head.

“Rough class?” Kara nods and closes her eyes even though her stomach is growling, not wanting to move a muscle, all of them too weak.

“Henshaw broke us. I can’t move.” Sara complains and everyone chuckles at the four, all either slumped in their chairs or resting their heads on the table.

“Just thinking of eating is exhausting.” Kara tells them and they all chuckle when she sits up, the face of misery. 

“Come on I’ll help you over to get your food.” 

Lena tells her and Kara makes a noise of displeasure but stands anyway using the table for support as her legs and arms shake. Lena laughs and quickly takes her arm before her limbs give way and pulls her through the maze of tables to reach the line up.

“What do you want?” Kara eyes the food lazily and shrugs.

“A chicken caesar wrap and a fruit cup thing. Oh and chocolate pudding and that massive cookie.” Lena grins in amusement as Kara gets excited over food.

“Okay is that all?” Kara frowns and searches the bar again before lighting up.

“And a side of fries. And I guess I’ll be healthy and get a bottle of water.” Lena snorts and Kara winks at her.

“Sure Kara.” 

\------ 

After lunch Kara sat with Lena in calculus class with Maggie and Alex right behind them, bugging the pair every chance they got, only to be ignored by the pair as they work. 

“Hey Danvers I think we are being ignored. I don’t think that’s ever happened before.” Alex snorts and elbows her girlfriend before playing along.

“Its strange. We are amazing people, everyone wants to talk to us. There must be something wrong with these two. I’m thinking brain tumors. You?” Maggie grins and turns to face the back of Kara and Lena’s heads. 

“I’m thinking they turned their hearing aids off.” Maggie sits up and leans her elbows on the desk when she notices Kara lean over to whisper in Lena’s ear.

“Oh wait no, they can hear. Maybe we are ghosts and they can’t see or hear us. Like in the Christmas Carol.” 

Kara and Lena bite their lips to hold their laughter in as they share an exasperated look. While Alex grins wider.

“Oooo I like that. Well if they can’t hear us then I guess I can tell you about Kara’s cr-” Alex is cut off when Kara whirls around and smacks her hand on the desk pulling the classes attention to the four, forcing Maggie and Alex to stifle their laughter. Kara closes her eyes in embarrassment and Lena bites her lip, trying not to laugh when Kara turns back around red in the face.

“Miss Zor-El is there an issue?” 

“No sir. I uh got excited when I figured out the answer.” Kara grimaces and looks at Lena who covers her face as her shoulders shake with silent laughter.

“Would you like to come up and write it on the board then?” Lord asks, smirking in amusement, never having heard that excuse before.

“Uh yeah sure.” Kara clears her throat and gets up to walk behind Maggie and Alex’s chairs, kicking them as she goes. Kara sighs and takes the chalk from Lord and quickly starts writing, quickly finishing, and hands the chalk back to Lord.

“Thank you, Miss Zor-El you may return to your seat.” Kara nods and quickly walks back to her seat, shoving Maggie and Alex’s shoulders when they start laughing quietly.

“I hate you both.” 

\-------- 

“This is impressive Kara. How long have you been drawing?” Kara looks up at her teacher, Mrs. Mills and smiles slightly.

“Since I was seven. My mother taught me.” Kara says quietly and Mrs. Mills seems to pick up on her reserved tone, placing a gentle hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Well you are exceptionally talented. And it seems you have a muse.” 

Kara blinks and looks down at her sketchbook finding Lena’s face staring back at her. Kara’s cheeks flush when she thinks of the previous drawings she has done of the raven haired girl. Catching her teacher’s knowing look she clears her throat in embarrassment. 

“Good work. I look forward to seeing what else you are capable of.”

Kara nods with a small smile and quickly goes back to her drawing, shading in Lena’s face before grabbing a green pencil and stares to colour in her eyes. By the end of class Kara has finished her drawing of Lena, it all black and white except for her eyes that are vibrant green, making them pop. When the bell rings Kara quickly places her book in her bag and walks out of class needing to speak with Alex when they get home.

\------ 

“Alex.” Alex looks up from her place in one of Kara’s beanbag chairs having brought her Xbox over to play. Pausing the game, the brunette looks over at Kara and frowns when she notices the nervous expression on the blonde’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Kara blinks and looks at Alex for a second before reaching over to grab her sketchbook.

“I kind of did something, and I am not sure what it means.” Alex eyes Kara in confusion before standing and walking over to sit next to Kara on the couch. Kara flips open her sketchbook and lays it on Alex’s lap, biting her lip anxiously.

Alex stares down at the drawing in awe, never having seen a portrait resembling a person so perfectly, well except in museums but still. She eyes the detail and looks over at Kara who is watching her anxiously.

“This is incredible Kara. Like this is art gallery level, why are you concerned?” Kara blushes and fiddles with her shirt.

“Because its not the first time! I drew Lena without realizing I had until my teacher came up and complimented my work. She called Lena my muse. What am I supposed to do Alex? What does this even mean?” 

Alex grins at Kara’s frantic rambling and looks back down at Lena’s face, taking in Lena’s shy smile, eyes crinkling and her hair over one shoulder as her head is turned to the right and down slightly, like she is about to hide her face with her hair.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything Kara, I’m sure you have drawn many people before.” 

“Yes but I have never drawn someone I-” Kara stops abruptly and Alex raises a brow expectantly.

“Someone you?” Alex prompts and Kara goes to answer but her cell phone dings and she sighs in relief, not ready to continue this conversation. When she reads the text she smiles unconsciously and Alex grins smugly, knowing it is Lena.

“Is that Lena?” Alex asks innocently and Kara side eyes her before sending her reply, placing her phone on the arm of the couch when she is done.

“Yes.” 

“Are you going to finish your sentence or do I need to guess?” Kara groans and slouches in her seat, embarrassed and anxious.

“Hey, there is no reason to be embarrassed Kara.” Kara looks over at Alex and sighs in defeat.

"I know."

“Okay, so why are you so worried?”

“I have never been with anyone before. I mean I never really dated because of being in the foster system and of a, uh previous experience that I don’t talk about. I mean I’ve kissed a few girls but I have never been in a relationship and with Lena I want that but I’m scared of messing it up and ruining our friendship or getting moved again. I’m not sure its worth the risk.”

“Lena hasn’t been in a real relationship either Kara. And I am telling you, you are never leaving here. Okay? You are staying and I will tell you as many times as I need to for you to believe it. Lena is probably just as scared as you. But I think you could be good for each other. She’s pretty shy Kara, but with you I can tell she feels comfortable and more confident. But don’t go into something just because others are telling you to. If you like her then you like her. If you don’t then you don’t. You can’t force a relationship.” 

“I do. Like her I mean.” Alex grins and fist pumps the air with a ‘whoop!’ and Kara shoves her shoulder playfully. Alex grins and settles down smiling over at Kara kindly, but also in a serious matter.

“That’s great. But just be careful with her heart Kara. I don't want to see her or you in pain.” Kara frowns and nods her head.

“Of course. I’m not like that Alex, I would never hurt her intentionally and if I can help it, unintentionally. I don’t want to rush into anything, I want to get to know her better.”

“I know. And that’s good, she deserves that consideration and respect.” Kara smiles slightly and looks back down at her sketchbook.

“Do you want to see the other sketches?” Alex beams and looks down at the book, nodding enthusiastically.

“Hell ya. Show me what you got.” Kara chuckles and takes the book, flipping to the very first page, which is a portrait of Clark giggling as he holds his Captain America shield up in front of him while Alex fires a Nerf gun at him laughing.

“Holy shit Kara. You did this from memory? That is insane!” Kara chuckles and shrugs.

“I have a good memory.” She tells Alex as she flips to the next page, that is of Alex and Maggie grinning at each other, their foreheads pressed together. Alex’s eyes widen and she gasps, her fingers ghosting the drawing and Kara smiles softly.

“Would you like to keep it?” Alex looks at Kara in surprise, before smiling.

“You don’t mind?” Kara shakes her head and gently pulls the page out of her book and hands it to Alex, who takes it gingerly.

“This is stunning Kara. And not just because I’m in it.” 

Kara laughs and nudges her shoulder against Alex’s before they turn their attention back to the book, finding A picture of Jeremiah cooking, one of Eliza reading, one of Cat Adam and Carter playing a card game, another of the group at lunch all talking and laughing, a few of Sara and Winn, then another of Alex and Maggie, the Latina having jumped on Alex’s back, startling the taller girl. Kara quickly pulls that one out too and hands it to Alex who smiles down at the picture remembering that well, the two had crashed to the ground right after.

“How have you had time to do all of these?” Kara smiles and shrugs.

“Hours of sleepless nights and art class add up. And I did a few on our day off.” Alex nods and laughs loudly when she catches sight of the next page.

“You didn’t.” Kara grins and nods excitedly.

“Oh I did. It was an epic moment Alex.” Kara tells her and grins down at the drawing proudly. Alex punching Veronica Sinclair in the face.

“Can I have that too?” Kara grins and pulls it out for the girl.

“Of course. Its one for the history books.” Alex grins and looks down again.

“He is too cute.” Alex says as she studies the picture of Clark laying on the floor looking up at the t.v in wonder as a Superman cartoon plays on the screen.

“He got all the looks.” Kara sighs in mock disappointment and Alex scoffs but Kara can tell she is grinning.

“Yeah okay. Though he will be a looker when he gets older.” Kara hums in agreement and flips the next page.

“What’s this?” Kara smiles sadly, and runs her fingers over the drawing lightly.

“The large oak tree in the backyard of my childhood home. I didn’t have any family that could or wanted to take us in so they sold it. Cat has all our things. She said once we find a good family we can come pick our things up. She didn’t want any of it to be lost with all the moving we did.” Alex wraps her arm around Kara’s shoulders.

“We can grab your things whenever you want.” Kara nods and flips to the next page blushing when it is another portrait of Lena, this time she is holding her books to her chest looking up with a bright smile, her hair in a bun on top of her head and her head slightly tilted to the left.

“I’m sensing a pattern here.” Alex teases and Kara scoffs but when she turns to the page there is another one, and Alex laughs loudly earning an elbow to the ribs from Kara but the blonde laughs along.

“Shut up.”

“This is the cutest thing I have seen. How many drawings are of her?” Kara blushes and pulls the book to her face so she can check the rest of the pages, counting in her head how many are of Lena, sighing in relief when its not as many as she thought.

“There is one more.” Alex raises a brow and Kara grimaces.

"Okay two, not including the one I did in art class today.” Alex chuckles and shakes her head as she takes the book back, flipping to the next picture, finding her own face starting back at her, bright eyes sparkling with mischief as she smirks and Alex grins at Kara.

“I like it.”

“Glad I have your approval.”

“No need for sass.” 

Kara grins and flips to the second last picture, another of Lena, this time in math class, sitting next to her working on her equations with her brows furrowed in concentration, her right hand holding the pen between her teeth and her left hand running through her hair. Alex looks at Kara grinning but doesn’t comment before turning to the last one.

“Wow.” Alex whispers and traces the drawing with her eyes, taking in Lena with her head thrown back laughing. Her eyes are closed and the sun shining bright, casting a glow around her, her long raven locks blowing gently in the spring breeze with her hands tucked into the back pockets of her jeans. Alex notices Kara got every curve and detail down perfectly and shakes her head in amazement.

“Honestly Kara, I am speechless. These are incredible. Have you thought about becoming an artist?”

“I have. I had applied to art schools when I was fifteen to get ahead but after the crash and my parent's deaths I lost my offers when I missed the deadlines.” Alex frowns and eyes Kara critically.

“That’s not fair.”

“It is what it is. Its probably for the best, I hear artists struggle finding work.” Kara jokes but Alex can tell she is still hurt and devastated she had to give up future.

“Well I think you would find work easily. And I think you shouldn’t give up on going to art school if you still want it.” Kara shrugs and closes her book, setting it on the coffee table.

“I’m not sure what I want to do anymore.” Alex nods and stands up, turning to Kara, holding out her hand.

“Come help me find a spot for these?”

Kara grins and takes Alex’s hand letting her drag her into her room. Ten minutes later the two had finally agreed on a spot, next to her collage of pictures that are taped to the wall her bed is pushed against.

“Perfect. Now let’s get some food and play some video games.” 

\------ 

“Hey Kara, did you find a daycare?” Kara nods and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge before sitting on the stool next to Alex.

“Yeah, it’s the same one Carter goes to, so I am comfortable Clark will be fine now that he has a friend there.”

“That’s great. You ready to find a hot outfit for tonight?” Kara groans but nods anyway.

“I guess. How long is this going to take?” 

“It shouldn’t take long. Lets get started.” Kara sighs and trails after Alex dreading it already.

\-----

“Alex, we have gone through all my clothes! Its been three hours, just let me pick something.” Alex glares at Kara’s wardrobe that she had dumped on the blonde’s bed.

“No, I can do this. There is just something missing…” Alex trails off and Kara spins in her desk chair waiting for the girl to pick something.

“Hold on I’ll be right back.” Kara shakes her head and looks over at the half finished outfit in contemplation. 

“Okay put this on.” Alex tells her when she walks back in, grabbing the clothes she had laid out and the new addition shoving them into Kara’s hands. Kara does as she’s told and quickly changes while Alex turns around to give her privacy.

“Okay done.” Alex whirls around and smirks proudly.

“Perfect. Wait one more thing.” Alex grabs Kara’s black leather jacket and tosses it to her. Once she pulls it on Kara checks her reflection and grins at the sight.

“Good eye Alex.” 

“Thanks. Now hair.” 

“Can’t I just wear a hat?” Alex pauses and looks Kara up and down critically.

“You have a black snapback?” Kara nods and moves to her closet to grab the few black hats she owns.

“Grab the all black Adidas one and I will curl your hair a little more.” Kara nods and sets the hat aside before moving to let Alex curl her hair.

An hour later both girls are finally finished. Kara dressed in black high waisted skinny jeans that compliment her ass, a loose light grey tank top she borrowed from Alex, with her faded dark red and blue flannel over top and her leather jacket. Finishing the look, she places her snapback on backwards and pulls on her white Stan Smith lace up sneakers.

Alex is dressed similarly, but in light blue ripped boyfriend jeans, a black tank top with a dark burgundy flannel and her black leather jacket on over top. Alex curled her hair slightly, not wanting a hat and chose to wear her white converse.

“Let’s head out now, everyone should be on their way.” Kara nods and the two walk downstairs with their overnight bags and say goodbye to Clark, Jeremiah, and Eliza before walking out and driving to the Queen’s mansion.


	4. Take The Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! GUYS! I FINISHED ANOTHER ONE!
> 
> ITS PARTY TIME LADIES AND GENTS.  
> This is literally just Karlena. With a hint of Sanvers. And I guess drama. Angst too. Sorry about that. Kara is a badass because that's what I live for. THERE IS SO MUCH FLUFF THOUGH. Kissing may be involved. I don't know. You'll have to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic description/ reference to sexual assault.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for your kind words, they made my day! I'm not sure when I will be able to update, hopefully this week but I am a college student that has assignments so...
> 
> Please enjoy!

When the girls finally get to the Queen’s mansion they find a few cars parked out front. Kara recognizes them as Maggie, Lena, and Sara’s. Alex parks next to Maggie and the pair quickly get out, making their way up the steps to the massive mansion, which Kara thinks must be a mini castle.

“This house is insane.” Kara mumbles and Alex nods her agreement.

“I know. Wait till you see inside. And the backyard, you’ll never want to leave.” Kara chuckles and follows Alex through the house, gaping at the décor and massive entry way.

“They are probably in the kitchen which is this way.” Kara nods and lets Alex lead her to the kitchen the shock of the house slowly wearing off the further they go.

“Finally!” Maggie exclaims when the pair walk in, the Latina pouncing on Alex quickly, causing the girl to stumble back into Kara who catches the two as Maggie kisses Alex passionately. Kara scrunches up her face and shoves the two off her, shaking her head.

“No. No.” 

Kara tells them seriously, pointing at the couple, the two having pulled apart when Kara moved them. Lena, Sara, Nyssa, Oliver, Thea, and Laurel all laugh hard at the horrified expression on Kara’s face while Alex blushes and Maggie smirks widely.

“Never do that again.” 

Kara shudders and gives the two a wide berth as she walks over to the others, suddenly wishing she drank alcohol. Lena pats her back empathetically, seeming to know exactly what she’s thinking.

“I’m sorry Kara.” Alex says, mortified but slightly amused. Maggie on the other hand seems smug and unaffected, holding Alex close.

“Yes sorry.”

“I am scarred for life Sawyer. You better mean that apology.” Kara jokes and the short brunette holds her hand up, shaking it in a so-so manner.

“It won’t happen again, does that help?” Maggie asks and the blonde rolls her eyes playfully.

“I can accept that. But for now, stay over there.” Maggie grins and sends the blonde a salute, before turning back to the group, grabbing a shot for Alex.

“M’lady.” Alex rolls her eyes and downs the shot, grimacing as it burns her throat.

“How much have you had to drink?” Maggie thinks it over and shrugs.

“Dunno, I lost count.” 

“She had six shots.” Oliver voices as he rolls his eyes, and Alex shakes her head at her girlfriend. 

“Six shots in what time span?” Maggie grins sheepishly and again Oliver answers for her.

“Thirty minutes.” Maggie sends him a glare but it disappears when Alex pulls her face back towards her.

“I love you.” Alex chuckles and kisses her girlfriend sweetly.

“I love you too. But I think you should sober a little so you won’t be passed out by eleven.” 

Maggie pouts but nods her agreement, taking the glass of water from Sara. While Maggie drinks her water, Alex finally looks around, only to find Lena and Kara gone.

“Seriously, how do they keep doing that?” Alex asks and the rest look around, disbelief painting their faces as they just notice the two are missing.

“Are we sure they aren’t spies?” Sara asks and the rest roll their eyes.

“They are both staying sober, they probably went to find something more enjoyable to do.” Laurel stats and Alex relaxes at that, knowing Kara will be fine.

“You’re right, watching us drink will be boring for them. So, what game are we playing? I need to catch up.”

\------- 

“Whoa.” Kara says when Lena leads her into the backyard, a massive pool sitting in the middle at the end of the patio with the hot tub on a platform to right of it. 

Looking further, the tennis court sits to her left about thirty meters away and the soccer field even further running horizontal behind it. A gazebo is sitting in the large garden to their right, far enough from the massive area surrounding the bonfire pit that sits in the middle of the massive yard and Kara can make out twinkling lights through out it and notices the patio roof has them as well.

“Want to get some shots in?” Lena asks as she nods towards the soccer field. 

Kara nods with a smile and follows Lena through the yard and over to a large shed that sits in between the tennis court and soccer field, housing the equipment. Lena grabs the small bag of soccer balls while Kara finds some goalie gloves and sticks them in her back pocket. When they reach the field, Lena dumps the bag at the 18 yard box and lines the balls up in two separate lines, one for her and one for Kara. Kara moves to her side on the left and takes a few steps back just as Lena fires one in the top left corner. Kara looks over at her with a grin before running and connecting her foot with the ball, watching it sail into the top right corner. 

A while later, Kara has removed her jacket and flannel, as well as her shoes and is now challenging Lena, the raven haired girl having taken her shoes and jacket off too. Kara follows Lena’s moves effortlessly, catching the slight tensing of her left thigh, telling Kara she is about to fake left and go right. And as soon as Lena moves, Kara is sending her foot out to catch the ball but Lena must have learned how Kara ticks and is quick to pull the ball and spins around the blonde, leaving her in the wind.

Kara lets out a groan but laughs loudly when Lena shouts her victory and does a little dance. Kara watches her affectionately before quickly running up behind her, wrapping her arms around Lena’s middle and lifting her off the ground, pulling a squeal from the girl. 

“Kara!”

Lena laughs and Kara follows suit as she spins them around before setting Lena down. Looking up, Kara is quickly sucked into Lena’s soft yet intense gaze, her green eyes piercing her blue ones, and soon Lena is closer than before, her breath brushing Kara’s lips. When Kara thinks Lena is about to kiss her, she feels Lena’s foot hook around her ankle at the same time Lena shoves her shoulder. Kara’s eyes widen in shock but is quick to grab onto Lena, pulling the girl down with her seconds before hitting the ground with an ‘oomph’ as Lena falls directly on her.

The two look at each other in shock before they start laughing, Lena burrowing her face into Kara’s shoulder while Kara rests her head against the grass as her hat fell off with her fall. 

“That was rude Luthor.” Lena snickers and lifts her head, mischief in her eyes.

“And what are you going to do about it?” 

Kara smirks and her eyes fall to Lena’s lips for a few seconds before she snaps them back up to meet Lena’s knowing gaze, but she can’t make herself take that step. She wants to get to know Lena first even if the raven haired girl is making that very difficult to follow through with.

“I think I am going to…” Kara trails off as she slowly rolls Lena on her back, holding her own weight as their faces stay close, her breath tickling Lena’s lips before she is smirking and jumping to her feet.

“Get some food.” Kara laughs when Lena gapes at her in shock.

“Rude.” Lena mutters but she has a smile on her face, telling Kara she’s not actually upset.

Kara helps her up and places her hat back on before the two grab their jackets and shoes. Kara helps Lena pack up the soccer balls and put them in the shed along with the gloves. They can hear the loud music from the field and finally notice all the people mingling outside in the pool, hot tub and around the fire. Kara can see all the people dancing inside as the house is lit up bright, almost every light on.

“How long have we been playing?” Kara asks in surprise and Lena glances at her watch.

“Its eleven o’clock. So three hours.” 

Kara nods and grabs Lena’s hand so she doesn’t lose her in the crowd as they finally reach the house. When they enter, it is packed full of people dancing and drinking, but with a little bit of strength, Kara pushes people out of the way as she makes her way to the kitchen with Lena in tow.

“Jesus.” Kara mutters as she finally enters the kitchen, just before Alex squeals and rushes towards the pair, pulling Kara in for a tight hug.

“Kara! I missed you!” Kara chuckles and releases Lena’s hand to hug Alex back. 

“Missed you too Alex. Are you drunk?” Alex giggles and shakes her head when Kara releases her.

“Nope!” She tells Kara, popping the ‘p’ while Kara sends her a disbelieving look.

“Okay I am tipsy but I am not drunk. I promise.” Alex tells her, holding her pinky up for the blonde to take. Kara rolls her eyes and chuckles as she wraps her pinkie around Alex’s.

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it. We came in here for food.” Alex grins and looks over at Lena who had moved to grab some chips and candy from the stash Oliver hid for her and Kara.

“Did you kiss yet?” Kara whips her head around to look at Alex in shock. Kara can feel her cheeks heat up and she begins sputtering.

“What? No! No! Why would? Alex no.” Alex grins like a Cheshire cat and Kara grows wary.

“But you want to. Wait did it almost happen!?” Alex squeals when Kara blushes harder and doesn’t answer.

“Shhhh! Yes it almost did, but we talked about this remember? I want to be friends first. Promise you won’t say anything to her Alex. I mean it.” Alex seems to sober at that and nods seriously.

“I promise. Trust me I’m not a blabbing drunk.” Kara chuckles and hugs the girl once more.

“Thank you. Now go find Maggie while Lena and I steal junk food.” Alex grins and pecks Kara on the cheek before leaving the kitchen in the search of her girlfriend.

“Hey, everything okay?” Lena asks as she walks back over to Kara with a plastic bag full of food. 

“Yep, all good. So where do you want to eat?” 

Lena grins and grabs Kara’s hand, dragging her through the crowd until they reach a secluded hallway, with only a few people making out in it. Lena leads them past the couples and turns left, walking to the end where a door is locked.

“Oliver gave me the key for in here earlier. He wanted us to have a spot to hangout and eat this stuff without drunks coming up to us.” 

“That was nice of him.” Kara says as Lena unlocks the door and turns the lights on, and Kara gasps at the massive lounge area, full of old arcade games, a massive flat screen t.v with an Xbox, PlayStation, and Wii all hooked up to it. There is a bar in the far left corner, an air hockey table next to it, a pool table to their right and couches positioned in front of the t.v with a few bean bag chairs scattered.

“This is awesome.” Lena chuckles at Kara’s excitement and shuts the door, locking it so no one can follow them in.

“It is pretty cool. Come on let’s eat.”

\------ 

Two hours later the pair are competing in a racing game on the Xbox, having switched from Mario Kart to Call of Duty and then to their current game.

“Damn it Lena!” Lena laughs as she knocks Kara’s car out of the way, only for Kara to lunge at her remote, knocking it out of her hands.

“Kara!” Kara chuckles and quickly zooms across the finish line in first. While Lena finishes fourth, a pout on her face and Kara only feels slightly guilty.

“That’ll teach you to hit my car.” Lena rolls her eyes and the pair slouch into the couch, bored.

“You want to go dance?” Kara looks over at Lena in surprise and the girl waits with a raised brow.

“Sure.” Lena grins and quickly shuts the game and t.v off, shoving their garbage in the bin next to the bar before they go.

“I see Alex and Maggie! And Sara!” Kara shouts in Lena’s ear as the music pulses loudly, the dark haired girl nodding her understanding and lets Kara pull her through the crowd. When they reach the trio the two arm swarmed and hugged tightly.

“You dancing!?” Alex shouts and the girls nod, earning three cheers. 

The song changes and the five girls quickly switch their rhythm as Talking Body blasts through the speakers. Maggie and Alex gravitate towards each other, while Nyssa appears out of nowhere and swoops in behind Sara, leaving Lena and Kara to dance with each other. Kara spins around so she is facing Lena, holding out her hand for the girl to take.

Lena smiles and links their fingers together, pulling the blonde into her and placing Kara’s hands on her hips when she notices her hesitation. Kara looks at her in question and Lena nods. Kara relaxes and pulls Lena’s hips against hers, swaying them side to side for a minute so they can get used to the rhythm before Lena rolls her hips and wraps her arms around Kara’s middle, letting her hands run down her muscular back, gripping her flannel as Kara picks up the pace.

The pair’s eyes don’t stray from one another as they grind against each other, not noticing the cat calls from their friends as Kara ducks her head and ghosts her lips across Lena’s neck, pulling a shiver from the girl. Lena takes Kara’s hat and places it on her own head, and Kara grins as she reaches up to run a hand through her messy hair. Lena laughs and spins around so her back is against Kara and the blonde is quick to wrap her arms around Lena’s middle, holding her close as they move in sync. Too soon the song changes and their friends are back surrounding them, jumping to the beat, forcing the two to separate and jump along, but they don’t move far from each other and share small smiles whenever their eyes meet.

When the DJ tells everyone he is taking a short break, lowering the music Lena tells Kara she is going to grab a drink, asking if she wants anything.

“I can come with you, you don’t have to get me mine.” Lena smiles and squeezes Kara’s bicep.

“I want to. Water good?” Kara nods reluctantly, not liking the idea of Lena going off by herself but since she can see into the kitchen from her place on the dance floor she relaxes slightly.

“Yes, thank you.” 

Lena nods and lets go of Kara, pushing through the crowd with Kara’s eyes following her all the way. When Lena reaches the fridge and pulls out two bottles of water Kara, looks back at Alex, letting herself be pulled back into dancing. When a few minutes have passed and Lena is still not back, Kara stops dancing and looks around worriedly. 

Scanning the room, Kara catches sight of Lena’s dark hair and finds one of the football players shoving her up against a wall, slightly out of sight. Anger and fear surges through Kara as she watches Lena shove him away only to be pulled back roughly. Kara is shoving her way through the crowd roughly seconds later, not stopping to answer Alex’s confused call. 

“Get off her.” Kara growls and the football player looks over his shoulder, scoffing before turning his attention back to a frightened Lena.

“This doesn’t concern you. Run along.” Kara’s blood boils when he reaches up to touch Lena’s face, and she grabs his shirt at the back of his neck, yanking him away from her roughly.

“I said back off.” Kara grounds out as she steps in front of Lena protectively, feeling Lena grab the back of her shirt for comfort.

“She’s my fun for tonight bitch, I’m not going anywhere.” Kara shoves the jock away when he steps too close, not noticing the crowd forming, her attention too focused on protecting Lena from this creep.

“She is not your plaything, so back the fuck off.” 

“Oh I get it, you want to tap that too. Two for one I’m down.” 

The jock reaches out and yanks her hips into his and Kara’s hands shake in rage. Before anyone can stop her, she throws a right hook at his face, hitting his left cheek with a crack, causing him to cry out and stumble back. There is movement from her left and when she turns she receives a fist to the face from Jones. Not phased, she slams her left fist into his jaw and then sends her foot into his chest, sending him to the floor a few feet away just as Lena shouts her name.

“Kara!” Kara whips her head to the right and catches the fist aimed at her face by the jock she had punched, and she twists hard hearing a pop and the boy falls to his knees, receiving a knee to the face, leaving him a bleeding mess on the floor as he cradles his face groaning in pain.

“Come on.” Kara links her fingers with Lena’s and starts pulling her out of the crowded area. Kara finds Alex and Maggie pushing through the crowd roughly.

“Shit, Kara. We tried to get through but no one was moving. Oliver is getting his security to grab those guys.” Kara nods and looks around, seeing a lot of people whispering and staring at her. Kara clenches her jaw and looks back at her friends.

“We should get you out of here.” Maggie tells her and Kara nods her agreement.

“Okay, where-” Kara is cut off when someone yanks her hair roughly from behind. Kara’s eyes tear up as she is pulled around, coming face to face with Veronica.

“You bitch. You think you can hit my boyfriend and get away with it?” Kara smirks and raises her left hand to grip the girl’s wrist painfully.

“Oh I know I can. Unless you are going to take me out, which I highly doubt is possible.” Kara braces herself for the slap, glad that Veronica made the first move so she can make her move.

“You asked for it.” Kara tells her and quickly twists Veronica’s arm, locking her wrist in a painful hold, earning a pained cry from the girl and a few strands of her hair being yanked out.

“Don’t ever touch me again or next time I break your wrist.” Veronica glares at her and rubs her wrist when Kara releases her. 

“This isn’t over Orphan. You better watch your back.” 

Kara rolls her eyes and spins around to grab Lena by the hand, walking out of the room, letting Maggie and Alex lead the pair into one of the large bathrooms. Once they are in there and the door shuts, Lena is yanking her into a tight hug. Kara sinks into the shorter girl, burying her face in the crook of her neck as she tries to stop shaking, her adrenaline still running high. Maggie and Alex share a concerned look before Lena is pulling back and cupping Kara’s face, carefully examining the dark bruise forming on the left side of her face.

“Are you okay?” Lena whispers and Kara sends her a reassuring smile.

“This is nothing. What’s important is that you are okay. Did he hurt you?” Kara asks as she tries to find any bruising.

“Nothing too bad, I may have some bruising on my arms but that’s it. Thank you.” Lena whispers and Kara smiles softly.

“You’re welcome. I’ll always have your back.” Lena blushes as she nods, moving to hug Kara once more. A throat clearing breaks the two out of their bubble and they blush, seeing Alex and Maggie eyeing them in amusement.

“Sorry to break this adorable yet sickening love fest, but I want to know how Kara learned to fight.” Kara nods and moves to sit on the edge of the tub, pulling Lena down next to her, not letting go of her hand.

“I actually have been training in martial arts since I was six but after my parents died I haven’t continued. It costs too much money and I was moved around too much. I was a bit rusty back there but it got the job done.” 

“That was a little rusty?” Maggie asks incredulously and Kara shrugs slightly, nodding.

“Yeah, its been three years since I fought properly. I’ve had some scuffles here and there throughout that time but nothing intense.”

“Oh man, I want to learn. We should ask my mom and dad! We could do it together.” Alex tells her excitedly and Kara perks up at the thought.

“That would be cool. Do you think they would be willing? Its kind of expensive.” 

“Don’t worry about cost. My parents have a good income.” Kara nods slowly, still not liking someone paying for her.

“I know, I just don’t like people paying for me. Maybe I could get a job.” 

“If you really want to, we can make a resume for you and I will take you to drop them off.” Kara nods gratefully.

“So, are we going to ignore why sunshine over here hulked out or….?” Alex nudges Maggie pointedly and the girl rolls her eyes. Kara stiffens and Lena notices right away.

“Kara?” Lena asks cautiously, knowing this is not just about the fight earlier. Kara sends her a shaky smile as her right leg bounces in agitation.

“I’m fine.” Lena frowns and looks over at Maggie and Alex for help.

“Kara, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that, when I’m drunk I blurt things out.” Kara shakes her head, waving away Maggie’s words.

“No its not that.”

“Then what is it? I mean you don’t have to tell us of course. But if you want to we are hear to support you.”

“I know.” Kara says and she bites her cheek as she tries to stop her anxiety from growing. Lena notices and quickly kneels in front of Kara, taking both her hands in hers as she looks up at Kara in concern.

“Hey, its okay Kara, you don’t need to talk.” Kara shakes her head quickly and sucks in a shaky breath at tears sting her eyes, her emotions going haywire.

“No I think I need to. Cat is the only one who knows this and I want you guys to know. I trust you.”

“Okay, we are here, take your time.” Kara nods and grips Lena’s hands tightly, needing to ground herself.

“Alex, you know how I have been having nightmares?” Alex frowns but nods her head, moving to sit next to Kara.

“Well they aren’t just about my parents.” Maggie comes over to sit on her other side and the two wrap their arms around her supportively.

“Okay, what are they about?” Alex asks gently and Kara sniffles, her shoulders shaking as she tries not to break down.

“When I was sixteen I had been invited to a party. It had only been six months after my parents died and I was in a bad place. Like a horrible place. I had snuck out of the house I was in at the time, I wasn’t worried about Clark, the couple was nice and I knew they wouldn’t do anything to him so I thought I would go have some fun. At that time I was using alcohol to cope, it was the only way I could numb the pain and be free.” Kara pauses and clears her throat uncomfortably but the three girls wait patiently.

“I had gotten drunk, and I was not doing too well. I remember my friend Mike, telling me he was going to take me upstairs so I could sleep it off, but something was off, my limbs had gone numb and by the time he got me upstairs I couldn’t move. I just remember him laying me on the bed taking my pants off and…” Kara hiccups as a sob escapes and she bows her head as her shoulders heave. Alex, Lena, and Maggie all look at each other, tears pooling in their eyes as they watch the blonde break.

“Hey, its okay, you don’t need to explain further.” Alex murmurs but Kara shakes her violently. 

“No I need to.” She gasps in between sobs and Alex closes her eyes, nodding.

“Okay. What happened next?” Alex whispers, a sick feeling filling her stomach as she asks but she knows Kara needs someone to push her.

“He used my body, not caring about how much pain I was in, I couldn’t even scream for help, I could only cry and pray it would end. It felt like it lasted hours when it probably only took a few minutes. When it was done he got dressed and threw my pants at me, leaving me bleeding and immobile. A girl found me a few hours later and called the cops and an ambulance. She stayed with me they whole time, even came in the ambulance with me. There was so much rohypnol in my system the paramedics and doctors were shocked that I was still breathing. He had spiked my drinks whenever he could.” Kara says in disgust and Alex needs to take a deep breath to calm the rage that is swirling in her chest, Lena and Maggie doing the same.

“The cops questioned me and I managed to give them a name, which the DNA sample confirmed. The doctors kept me for a few days to make sure my body was recovering, and then I had to go through a bunch of trials, putting Mike in prison since he was eighteen. Eve, the girl who found me was also a victim. He had assaulted her a couple weeks before me, but she hadn’t stepped forward until his trial which helped put him away for ten years. And that is why I don’t drink, and why I lost it earlier.”

Kara sags in relief, happy she finally told them, she hated hiding it from the three girls who she has come to care a lot about.

“God Kara.” Alex breathes and shakes her head in disbelief. “You never should have had to go through that, through any of the pain you have endured. That bastard better hope he dies in prison because I am going to kill him.” Alex says fiercely and Kara can’t help but laugh at Alex’s protective instincts.

“Can I get in on that?” Maggie asks and Lena nods her agreement, a fire in her eyes.

“Me too.” Alex grins and high fives the two while Kara rolls her eyes, but a warmth fills her chest and she feels a sense of peace now that she has confided in the three girls, like she can breath and move on from her past.

“Thank you. All of you.” Kara says quietly and the three smile softly.

"We have your back.” Lena tells her with a wink and Kara chuckles as the girl uses her own words.

“Always.” Alex adds and Kara leans her head on the brunette’s shoulder exhausted but happy.

“Who’s up for a movie and hot chocolate? Oliver texted me saying the party is being shut down now.” Maggie tells the trio and they nod.

“Sure. Just let me wash up.” Kara tells her and Lena stands, letting her by to wash her face and hands, which she now just realized are bloody and bruised. 

“Alex and I are going to help wrangle everyone up.” 

Kara nods and the two leave, Lena staying and walking over to rest her hip against the counter as she watches Kara carefully clean her knuckles. When the blonde is done Lena quickly grabs the hand towel and hands it to her.

“Thank you.” Lena hums and looks in the mirror, readjusting Kara’s hat that is still on her head, pulling it off she runs her fingers through the messy locks before setting the cap back on. When she looks over at Kara she finds her looking down at Lena thoughtfully. 

“What?” Kara smiles and shakes her head.

“Nothing, just thinking that you pull my hat off better than I do.” Lena can tell that’s not what she wanted to say, but accepts it anyway.

“Well, I mean look at me?” Lena teases and Kara shakes her head in amusement.

“Oh I have.” Lena raises a brow and bites her lip, her stomach flipping in excitement as Kara flirts and eyes her lips in desire. She knows Kara has feelings for her, and she knows she is holding back but she can’t figure out why.

“Kara, can I ask you something?” 

“You just did.” Lena rolls her eyes and Kara laughs, reaching out to take one of Lena’s hands.

“Sorry, yes you can.” Lena looks down suddenly nervous not sure if she should bring it up, but her curiosity has always been what drives her so she looks up and locks eyes with Kara.

“Why are you holding back with me?” Kara’s eyes widen in surprise and she moves to step back but Lena holds her in place.

“Uh, what do you mean?” Lena smiles slightly and tilts her head, eyeing the nervous blonde knowingly.

“You know what I mean. We almost kissed twice earlier out on the soccer field, we danced quite provocatively, I might add, we flirt and you protected me from the football players ever since we met.” 

“I wouldn’t say our dancing was provocative.” Kara says trying to deflect but she knows Lena isn’t going to let this go. She caves when Lena tilts her head, gazing at her intensely.

“Okay. The reason I am holding back is because I don’t want to rush into anything and not have it work out. You’re different Lena. You are the first person to give me these feelings, half of them I don’t even understand, and I don’t know, I just want to do this right. I’ve never been in a relationship before and I never want to lose our friendship, its important to me. You are important to me.” Lena bites her lip, her heart melting at Kara’s words and she looks down smiling. When she looks up, Kara is watching her nervously.

“Kara.” Lena says quietly and she lifts her hand to cup the blonde’s face, her eyes trailing over the bruise on her jaw, her plump lips that have parted and her bright blue eyes that watch her in wonder.

“I am in the same boat as you. I have never been in a relationship, and I know what you are feeling because I feel the same. I want to do this right too but that doesn’t mean losing our friendship if we start dating, or if it doesn’t work out, which I doubt would happen by the way. Dating just adds the benefits to our friendship.” Kara laughs and shakes her head when Lena winks and wraps her arms around the shorter girl’s waist, pulling her closer.

“So what are you saying?” 

“I am saying that I want to be able to kiss you, to go on dates with you and to hold you in a way that is not platonic.” Kara grins and tilts her head.

“I don’t think anything we have done so far is platonic.” Lena laughs and nods her agreement.

“True. I want to be with you Kara, but if you aren’t ready I will respect you, and in the mean time be waiting for the day you ask me out.” Lena tells her, sending a cheeky smile Kara’s way and the blonde bites her lip as she grins.

“Well, I guess today is your lucky day. Lena Luthor will you go out with me even though I asked you in a bathroom?” Lena laughs glances around the room.

“At least it’s a luxurious one. If it was a gross one the answer would have been no.” Lena teases and Kara brings her hand up to brush her thumb across Lena’s cheek, smiling softly.

“Is that a yes?” Lena tilts her head and nods.

“Yes I will go out with you.” 

Kara’s grin brightens and she quickly pulls Lena in for a hug. When they pull back, Lena looks at Kara, a question in her eyes and Kara nods, bringing her hand up to cup Lena’s cheek, holding her gaze with soft eyes and Lena places her hands on Kara’s hips, bunching the blonde’s shirt in her fist as she leans into the blonde, pushing up on her toes to meet Kara in the middle, their lips pressing together gently. 

Kara’s heart pounds hard in her chest, not believing she is finally kissing Lena, the girl’s lips so soft and warm, sparks shocking her as their lips meet and she is positive she could kiss Lena for the rest of her life. Pulling back, Kara smiles at Lena when the girl opens her eyes before bending down to kiss her again, this time with more passion. Lena moves her lips against Kara’s with ease and she wonders how this feels so right, Kara’s lips so intoxicating that she never wants to part from them. When breathing becomes an issue, Kara pulls away, the two gasping for breath as they stare at each other.

“Wow.” Kara whispers and Lena giggles, burying her face into Kara’s shoulder, her whole body humming pleasantly and she can’t help but feel giddy.

“We should probably go meet the others.” Kara says quietly and Lena nods, her head still resting against Kara’s shoulder.

“Okay.” Lena whispers and pulls back, only to have the desire to kiss Kara again. So she does. She pulls Kara’s head down gently and presses her lips to Kara’s softly, sighing at the feeling, content to stay in Kara’s arms forever.

“Now we can go.” Lena mumbles against Kara’s lips, leaving the girl dazed as she steps away, a goofy grin making its way to the blonde’s lips. Lena grins and links their fingers together, tugging the blonde out of the bathroom and out into the large house to go find their friends.


	5. Embracing Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOTS of Karlena. Little Clark is back and super adorable. Fluff and slight angst. Soccer tryouts begin. And some Sanvers because they are adorable af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just want to say thank you for all your reviews and kudos, I love reading what you guys think!  
> Please leave your thoughts and suggestions and I will try to update as soon as possible. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I skimmed this quickly as I wanted to get this posted tonight.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Kara wakes, she groans in pain as her knuckles pulse madly. Her jaw feels stiff and she has difficulty straightening her fingers from their curled position. Taking in her surroundings she finds her and the others all spread out in the game room, herself and Lena curled up on the couch, Maggie, and Alex on the one to their right and the rest of the couples spread out on the floor. Looking down she finds Lena curled into her, arms wrapped around her torso and her head in the crook of Kara’s shoulder. Her stomach flips at the sight of her now girlfriend sleeping peacefully against her and an adoring grin spreads across her lips as she reaches up to brush a strand of dark hair away from Lena’s face.

Needing some ice for her face and hands Kara gently rolls, so Lena is on her back, giving Kara the ability to climb over top of the girl and stand without waking her. Looking down at her hands, she finds dark bruising on both and grimaces, her hands not used to abuse. Stepping over the couples Kara quickly makes her way into the kitchen, finding an ice pack in the freezer and hops up onto the counter resting her left hand in her lap with the ice on top making her hiss at the contact. After a minute her hand adjusts to the temperature and she relaxes. While she sits, she begins to reminisce about last night after she had kissed Lena.

_The group had been cleaning up everything in the main living room when they walked out holding hands, and as soon as Maggie saw the two she fists pumped the air._

_“Danvers! You owe me fifty bucks!”_

_Alex whips around and gapes at Kara and Lena, taking in their swollen lips and linked fingers before glaring at the two playfully._

_“You couldn’t have waited a day?” The two blushed and looked at each other softly before Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s temple._

_“Sorry Alex, but you shouldn’t have bet on us in the first place.”_

_Alex groans but pulls the money from her back pocket, slapping it into the palm of her smug girlfriend’s outstretched hand._

_“Thank you, Danvers. I will spend this wisely.” Alex glares at the Latina as the girl counts the bills dramatically._

_“And by wisely you better mean on me.” Maggie smirks as she pockets the money._

_“If you’re good.” Alex slaps Maggie’s arm but ultimately lets the shorter girl pull her in for a kiss._

_“Hmm what if I want to be bad?” Alex husks and Maggie’s eyes widen a fraction a retort on her lips but Kara separates the two, a disgusted look on her face._

_“No not again. I do not need to know the details of Alex’s sex life. I do need to live in the same house and I would like to be able to look her in the eye.” Maggie snickers while Alex blushes once again due to Kara’s antics but nods anyway._

_“I would prefer that too. We’ll stop, at least when you are in the room.”_

_“Thank you.”_

Kara smiles down at her lap as she remembers embarrassing Alex. She is startled from her thoughts by a body sliding in between her legs and Kara’s grin widens when she catches sight of a sleepy Lena looking up at her.

“Good morning beautiful.” Kara says and Lena blushes before hiding her face in Kara’s shoulder, causing the blonde to laugh brightly.

“Its too early for compliments.” Kara grins and shakes her head setting the ice pack aside before pulling Lena’s face back so she can look her in the eye.

“Oh, it wasn’t just a compliment, it’s a fact.” Lena groans again but Kara can tell she likes it when she grins up at her softly, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“Good morning gorgeous.” Kara blushes slightly and rests her forehead against Lena’s, her thumbs sweeping across Lena’s jaw softly.

“It is after waking up with you.”

“Such a charmer. Maybe your nickname should be Charming.” Lena teases and Kara wrinkles her nose, smiling down at Lena when she kisses her jaw.

“I think I can get used to it if its you calling me that.”

“Hmm is that so?” Lena whispers and Kara grins again, nodding against Lena’s head.

“Yeah it is.”

Lena grins and pushes up onto her toes to press her lips against Kara’s. Kara leans forward more, soaking in the warmth radiating from Lena’s body, and the buzzing in her chest that she gets every time Lena kisses her. The brunette parts her lips and places her hands on Kara’s muscular thighs for balance, goosebumps forming on Kara’s skin when they slide up slightly as Lena moves closer and tilts her head to deepen their kiss. Pulling back to catch their breath, Kara gently pushes Lena back a step so she can slide off the counter and spins Lena so she is pressed against it.

“I think this will be a bit more comfortable.”

Kara tells her and seconds later has Lena sitting on the counter, her height giving her the advantage so she doesn’t have to use her toes like Lena. After a second being stunned by Kara’s show of strength, Lena grins and pulls the blonde’s head forward so they can continue their previous activity. Kara rests her palms on the counter next to Lena’s hips and leans into the girl, parting her lips for Lena, letting her control their pace. Its minutes later that a throat clears and Kara reluctantly pulls back, opening her eyes to look over Lena’s shoulder, finding Alex standing there with her hand covering her eyes and Maggie smirking mischievously.

“Are they done?” Alex asks and Maggie chuckles as Kara blushes, Lena most likely the same if she were to turn and face the couple, but instead hides her face in Kara’s shoulder.

“Yes, they finally heard me the third time I cleared my throat.” Kara bites her lip and sends the pair a sheepish grin.

“Sorry.” Maggie snorts and shrugs it off.

“You aren’t the only ones to use that counter for PG rated activity… or X rated.”

“Oh gross.” Kara mutters and Lena is quick to slide off the counter, eyeing it in disdain. Alex high-five’s her girlfriend.

“Thank you. Now that I am not about to throw up, who is making breakfast?”

\------     

After deciding no one wanted to cook, the group voted to go out for breakfast when everyone woke up. Now Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Nyssa, Thea, Winn, Barry, James, Lucy, Vasquez, Maggie, Alex, Lena, and Kara are all seated at a long table inside Denny’s, everyone but Lena and Kara wearing sunglasses or hats. They are all eating when a few boys walk up to the table smirking, pushing the taller one forward slightly, grinning as he blushes and runs his hand through his dark hair.

“Hey Lena.” Kara stiffens and eyes the boy warily. Lena tenses as well and eyes the boy cautiously wondering who he is.

“Do I know you?” The boy grins and nods his head.

“I’m Derek Walters, we met at your family’s gala last month. I just came over to see if you’d like to get coffee with me sometime.” Lena’s eyes widen in shock and everyone glances at Kara who is eating calmly but everyone can see she is gripping her fork too tight.

“Oh, well I um, I’m flattered but I’m already dating someone.”

“Oh, that’s cool. Which one of you boys is the lucky guy?”

Alex chokes on her food and Maggie grins at her as she pats her back, everyone else grinning and sharing looks with each other while Kara sits back and takes Lena’s hand.

“That would be me.” Kara says sweetly and Derek looks startled and confused for a minute before he smiles and nods to Kara and Lena, while his friends grin and shake their heads at his misfortune.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to assume. And uh sorry for asking your girlfriend out.” Kara grins and shakes her head.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m Kara.” Derek smiles and shakes her hand.

“Nice to meet you Kara and Lena sorry again.” Lena smiles at him in understanding.

“No harm done. It was nice seeing you again.”

“Yes, you too. Uh we’ll just go now.” Derek tells them awkwardly and they all chuckle.

“See you around.” Kara says and the group waves before walking across the room to take their seats.

“Well that was something.” Lucy comments with a grin and Lena blushes, leaning into Kara’s side to hide her face, the blonde chuckling slightly.

“I should have known.” Kara sighs mockingly and Lena leans back to eye her curiously.

“Known what?” Kara grins and presses a kiss to cheek.

“That I was going to have to fight off your admirers. It seems you are too beautiful to resist.” Kara tells her and Lena groans in embarrassment, hiding her face once more in Kara’s shoulder as everyone awe’s.

“Why can’t you say stuff like that?” Alex asks Maggie and everyone laughs at the look of disbelief on Maggie’s face.

“Excuse you? I could ask you the same thing.”

Kara watches the pair bicker but tunes it out when she feels Lena’s head lift off her shoulder and she looks down at the shy girl softly. Lena pulls her head down and places their lips together in a lingering kiss, Kara kissing her nose sweetly when they separate, receiving a smile and a kiss on the cheek in return.

“Okay you two. Stop being so damn adorable so we can all go back to eating.”

Alex tells them and everyone laughs moving to continue their breakfast and conversations, but Kara can’t seem to keep her eyes off Lena as she laughs and talks with Barry while eating her breakfast. She feels a light kick to her shin and looks across the table to find Maggie grinning at her with a knowing look in her eyes. Kara blushes and goes back to her breakfast, trying to not look like a love-sick puppy but fails miserably when Lena moves closer and links their fingers together looking up at her with an adorable excitement in her eyes as she begins to ramble about the topic her and Barry are discussing.

And Kara knows.

Knows in that moment she is falling fast and hard for one Lena Luthor.

 _I am so screwed._ She thinks.

\-------    

Alex is watching Kara with a grin as her new sister struggles to pull her eyes away from her girlfriend, its not until Maggie kicks her that she looks away blushing, which much Alex’s amusement lasts about five seconds when Lena is moving to engage Kara in the conversation with Barry.

“Oh, she is in deep.” Maggie whispers in her ear and Alex nods her agreement.

“Its definitely mutual though.” Alex says quietly as Lena gazes at Kara with a look of wonder and adoration as the blonde laughs with Barry, pulling Lena closer subconsciously.

“Man, were we this bad?” Maggie questions and Alex grins, looking over at her girlfriend.

“Oh definitely. I think they may be a tad worse to be honest.” Maggie hums her agreement as she pops a blueberry in her mouth.

“Still are.” Sara pipes up, startling the pair and they look to their right where Sara is smirking as she watches the new couple across from them.

“What? No we aren’t.” Alex says only to pause and look at Maggie.

“Are we?” Sara chuckles and looks at the couple in fake exasperation.

“Yes, you are. That is what you look like to everyone else.”

Sara tells them as she nods over to Kara and Lena who are whispering in each others ears, having their own conversation and pressing kisses to each other’s lips every so often.

“Oh god. We totally are.” Maggie says and Sara snorts before turning back to Nyssa, leaving Alex and Maggie alone for the moment.

“No way are we that sickening.” Alex mutters before tilting her head in consideration.

“Nope we definitely are. We just tone it down slightly.” Maggie tells her and Alex nods.

“I guess that’s true.”

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with being crazy about each other still. I think it shows how much we love each other.” Maggie tells her and Alex smiles, turning her face to connect their lips together.

“I think so too. I love you by the way.”

“Love you too dork.” Maggie says with a chuckle and is met with a pair of lips that taste like strawberries and syrup.

\------     

“Hey, Kara my parents want us to go back home. They got called into work for an emergency and we need to look after Clark.” Alex tells her when she walks outside onto the patio where Kara and Lena are sitting at the edge of the pool with their feet hanging in.

“Oh okay. Let me just grab my bag.” Kara gets up and dries her legs off before looking back at Lena hesitantly then back to Alex.

“Can Lena come?” Alex rolls her eyes with a grin.

“Yes, your girlfriend can come. Mine is too.” Kara grins happily and helps Lena stand, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll grab our bags from upstairs, be right back.” Lena nods and watches Kara jog inside, while Alex eyes her with a smirk.

“Let’s go Luthor.”

\-----       

Lena drives Kara and Alex takes Maggie, and the four get out of the cars ten minutes later. When the girls enter, Clark ambushes Kara, the blonde grunting when he slams into her legs full force.

“How’s my little man?” Kara asks as she lifts him, kissing his cheeks repeatedly, earning a giggle from the boy.

“Missed you.” Clark mumbles and Kara’s chest fills with guilt.

While she was out having fun, she neglected to think about her brother and how he would feel when she didn’t come home. Kara has always made sure to be home to take care of him every day and now she has forgotten that he still needs her even if they are in a good home.

“I missed you too buddy. I’m sorry I was gone so long. But you know I will always come back, right? I’m never leaving you I promise.” Kara whispers and Clark nods before moving to burrow his head in the crook of her neck.

Kara frowns as she sways side to side, soothing her little brother before she sends Alex, Lena, and Maggie a forced smile.

“I’ll um be back in a minute.” They all nod, looks of worry and understanding painted on their faces. Kara quickly exits the room and walks upstairs having noticed its Clark’s nap time.

“You ready for your nap buddy?” Clark shakes his head is lifts it off her shoulder.

“I’s not tired.” Kara grins when a yawn ruin his words and nods in mock seriousness.

“Oh, I see. So, you don’t want me to sing? Or let you sleep in my comfy bed?” Clark perks up at that and Kara chuckles.

“That’s what I thought. Let’s grab your blanket and Iron Man.”

Clark nods and Kara walks into his room grabbing his baby blanket he needs to sleep and the stuffed Iron Man from his bed before walking out and into her room. Pulling back the covers she lays Clark in her bed and covers him with his blanket, handing him his Iron Man as she lays next to him.

“What t’at?” Clark whispers and points his finger at her jaw where the dark bruise has formed.

“Its just a bruise buddy. A mean boy hit me but I’m all better.” Clark frowns and grabs her face, carefully trying to pull her forward, earning a chuckle from Kara.

“Kiss?” Clark nods and Kara moves so he can reach her injured cheek, pressing a big kiss to it with a ‘mwah’.

“Thank you.” Kara whispers and runs her fingers through his waving hair, watching as he yawns once more and snuggles into her.

“Sing?” Clark whispers and Kara smiles slightly.

“Of course.” Kara continues to run her fingers through his messy hair as she starts to sing quietly.

 

_Ramblers in the wilderness we can’t find what we need_

_We get a little restless from the searching_

_Get a little worn down in between_

_Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes_

_Everybody needs someone beside em’ shining like a lighthouse from the sea_

_Brother let me be your shelter_

_Never leave you all alone_

_I can be the one you call_

_When you’re low_

_Brother let me be your fortress_

_When the night winds are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way_

_Bring you home_

Kara watches as Clark’s eyes flutter as her soft voice filters through the quiet room and she smiles down at him lovingly as she moves to the next verse.

 

_Face down in the desert now there’s a cage locked around my heart_

_I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were_

_Now my hands can’t reach that far_

_I ain’t made for a rivalry, I could never take the world alone_

_I know that in my weakness I am stronger_

_It’s your love that brings me home_

Seeing his breathing even out Kara decides to cut the song short and skip to the last two verses, her fingers still running through his hair.

 

_Brother let me be your shelter_

_Never leave you all alone_

_I can be the one you call_

_When you’re low_

_Brother let me be your fortress_

_When the night winds are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way_

_Bring you home_

_Brother let me be your shelter_

_Brother let me be your shelter_

_Brother let me be your shelter_

_Brother let me be your shelter_

_Brother let me be your shelter_

When she finishes the song, she presses a kiss to his head and slowly slides off the bed placing pillows on either side of him and making a U shape out of her comforter and tucks it around him, making a comfortable space for him before moving to the door, shutting it until only a crack is left open. When she looks up she finds Lena leaning against the wall next to her door, a soft adoring, but slightly guilty look on her face.

“I’m sorry for listening, I just came up to see if you were-”

Lena is cut off by Kara pushing her body against Lena’s and pressing their lips together passionately. Lena after a stunned second, reciprocates with the same fever, grabbing Kara’s hips, pulling them further into her body, relishing in the heat that radiates from Kara’s body. She can feel Kara’s fingers scratching her scalp gently and melts into the blonde. Their noses brush as Lena tilts her head to deepen the kiss, sucking on Kara’s bottom lip before nipping at it. Kara groans quietly and brings a hand down to rest on the bottom of Lena’s back, holding her closer before they part slowly, gasping for breath.

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.” Lena rasps and Kara blushes, pulling back slightly.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I was thinking how happy I have been here, how being with you makes me happy but I also realized I have been neglecting Clark for my own selfishness. I just I don’t want him to feel like I’m abandoning him to be with you or Alex and I don’t know, I was overwhelmed with guilt and just… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to use you like that.”

Kara steps away and leans against the wall beside Lena. Lena moves so she is standing in front of the upset blonde and wraps her fingers through Kara’s belt loops as she steps closer.

“Hey, you have nothing to apologize for. I understand you have a responsibility to Clark, I understand you both need each other and I would never stand in the way of that. If you aren’t ready to be with me I understand Kara. This is a lot to process, with moving to a new home, going to a new school, taking care of Clark and then us on top of it, I know it’s a lot of stress. Just tell me what you want.” Lena whispers and Kara bites her lip, her chin trembling.

“I want you. I want to do well in school. I want to be a good sister and a good girlfriend. I want to live my life but I also want to be there for Clark more often. I want to stay with the Danvers. And I don’t want to screw any of this up, especially for Clark. He deserves a stable home without me ruining it for him again.”

Kara tilts her head back and looks up at the ceiling as tears fill her eyes and her chin trembles with more intensity. Lena feels her own eyes water and she gently cups Kara face, pulling it down so Kara is now looking at her as she speaks.

“You are not going to screw anything up. Even after only knowing you for this short time I know you would not have done anything other than protect yourself and Clark in those homes. You two are not in danger here and the Danvers adore you two already, there is no way they are letting you go, no matter what you do. You are already an amazing student, you are incredibly smart. You are already an amazing girlfriend and an amazing sister. The only thing that is stopping you from living your life is your fear. Kara, you can have all of this and I am going to help you figure out a way to balance it all okay? But what I don’t want to do is add more stress to your life if you are not ready. So, tell me, are you ready to be in a relationship?”

Kara stares at Lena with wide eyes, trying to soak in what her girlfriend has just said. Swallowing hard, Kara thinks over the past week, everything has been great, she has amazing friends, she is doing well in her classes, Clark is enrolled in daycare, Alex is here to support her and now Lena. Slowly she nods and focuses her attention back on Lena who is watching her patiently.

“Yes.” Kara breathes and Lena tilts her head in concern.

“Are you sure? Don’t say yes if you are trying to protect my feelings. I told you last night that I will wait however long it takes.” Kara smiles and cups Lena’s face.

“Lena, I am saying yes because I realized I am ready. This past week has been amazing, I have great new friends, I am doing well in school so far, Clark is now enrolled in daycare, Alex and you are there to help me and I want this. All of it. Especially you Lena Luthor. I just had a mini freak out moment because I am so used to being there for Clark every day and making sure I don’t get attached. But I want to get attached. I just… will need some reminders occasionally, that I’m allowed to have this. That everything is going well because I deserve it, not because its too good to be true and the other shoe is about to drop.”

“I think I can help with that.” Lena whispers and Kara sags in relief.

“I’m sorry for having a meltdown, I’m not used to this.”

“What did I say about apologizing? And what are you not used to?” Kara smiles sheepishly and nods.

“Right I’ll work on that. I’m not used to having anyone to lean on. Alex and you are the first two I have confided in, its just a strange feeling not having to be strong all the time. I’m not used to allowing myself to think of the possibility that this is permanent, that we are apart of a family.” Lena smiles up at her sadly, cupping her face sweetly.

“I know, trust me. It took a long time for me to get close to anyone other than Lex and my parents but I now have a large group of friends I can count on and so do you. We are all here for you and that’s not going to change. I promise.”

Kara nods and bends her head down to press her lips to Lena’s in a slow tender kiss, one that fills the two with warmth. Kara can taste the faint hint of syrup on Lena’s lips from their breakfast this morning and a shiver runs through her as Lena’s fingers trail down her back, over top of her shoulder blades and dipping into the indent of her spine until she reaches the top of Kara’s jeans and fists Kara’s shirt as the blonde nips at her bottom lip in response.

Lena moans softly and pushes Kara into the wall gently as they pull away for air. Kara’s hand sides from Lena’s face down her neck, pulling a shudder from the smaller girl and Kara grins.

“Are you ticklish?” Kara asks and Lena is quick to shake her head.

“No.”

“Liar.” Lena pouts and worms her way out of Kara’s arms when she sees the mischievous gleam in the deep blue eyes she adores.

“Why Kara?” Lena whines and backs away slowly, and Kara tilts her head with a comforting smile.

“I promise not to tickle you. You have my word. But I do want to kiss you some more.” Kara looks at her hopefully and Lena chuckles.

“Fine. Only if you promise not to tickle me.” Kara steps closer and holds out her hands with an open expression.

“I promise.” Lena nods and lets Kara pull her forward so their bodies are moulded together. Their noses are just brushing when Alex runs up the stairs, causing the two of them to jump apart in surprise.

“Come on slow pokes we are watching a movie. Now let’s go.” Kara sighs and rests her head against Lena’s in disappointment as Alex runs back down to the living room.

“She has the worst timing.” Kara mutters as she pulls away from Lena, linking their fingers together as they move to walk down stairs.

“She really does.”

\-------    

After the girls finishing their movie Clark wakes up and comes downstairs with his stuffed Iron Man and blanket trailing behind him. The four girls melt at the sight of him and Kara is quickly to lift him into her lap when he walks over to her sleepily.

“Hi bud.” Clark snuggles into his big sister looking around at the other girls shyly.

“Clark this is Maggie, Alex’s girlfriend. Can you say hi?” Clark sends her small smile and waves, bringing a smile to Maggie’s face.

“Hi Maggie.”

“Hey little dude.” Clark giggles at the nickname and sits up straighter, shifting in Kara’s lap so his back it to her chest.

“And this is Lena. My girlfriend.” Clark looks up at Kara curiously before Lena and smiles.

“Hi ‘ena.” Lena chuckles and waves to the little boy.

“Hello Clark. Are you hungry?” Clark perks up and grins widely, nodding excitedly.

“Yes!” The girls laugh as he wiggles of Kara and runs over to Lena, gripping her leg with a hopeful expression.

“ ’illed cheese?” Lena grins and lifts him up as she stands.

“Anything you want. Within reason of course.” Lena tells him with a wink and he giggles, wrapping his little arms around her neck.

“Well it looks like we are having grilled cheese for dinner. Let’s get started, shall we?” Alex says and walks over to Lena and ruffles Clark’s hair as she passes.

“Come on buddy you can help me get everything ready.” Clark nods excitedly and Lena sets him down so he can take Alex’s hand as she leads them into the kitchen with Maggie following behind.

“I swear you have magical powers.” Kara tells her and Lena chuckles, turning around to throw her arms around Kara’s neck.

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” Kara grins and rubs her nose against Lena’s.

“Because you managed to get Clark to speak, and not to mention leave my side when there are people around he doesn’t know. He is very shy and nervous around new people. But you Miss Luthor changed that within thirty seconds.”

“Hmm, I could see how that would look but I assure you I am not a magical being. I just have a natural charisma that draws people in. Plus, I offered him food. Which if he was anything like you, would be excited and impatient. Turns out I was right.” Kara chuckles and presses a kiss to Lena’s lips chastely.

“I see. Well I agree with this natural charisma, you certainly pulled me in without trying.” Lena blushes and kisses the blonde again.

“Same goes for you Zor-El. I was gone as soon as you looked at me with those big deep blue eyes of yours.”

“You flatter me.” Lena shrugs innocently.

“Maybe. Though I may have an ulterior motive as to why.” Kara raises a brow and smirks.

“And what would that be?”

“To get more kisses of course.” Kara laughs and latches on to Lena’s smiling lips, the brunette quickly responding to the passionate kiss.

“Well it definitely worked. Now let’s go make sure the children aren’t making a mess.”

Lena chuckles and lets Kara pull her into the kitchen where Maggie and Alex are struggling to make the grilled cheese while Clark giggles from his chair at the kitchen table.

“Guys really? Its grilled cheese.” Kara comments, getting glares in return.

“If its so easy then you do it.” Alex snarks and Maggie nods in agreement.

“Fine I will. Watch and learn kids.”

\-------    

The next morning Kara was thrumming with excitement as she was going to see Lena at school, even though they hung out the night before.

“Geez did you drink six red bulls of something?” Alex gasps as she tries to keep up with Kara on their run, earning a laugh from the blonde.

“No, I’m just excited to see Lena.” Alex groans but laughs when Kara trips slightly as she gets caught day dreaming about her girlfriend.

“You make me sick.” Alex jokes and the blonde flips her off.

“Rude.” Alex gasps but grins as she locks eyes with Kara.

“Hurry up Danvers, we don’t have all day.”

Alex groans as Kara begins sprinting the last stretch of their run and picks up her speed, managing to stay a few steps behind the blonde until they reach the house.

“You and your stupid energy.” Alex mutters as she gasps for breath and Kara punches her arm playfully.

“Yeah, yeah Alex. I think you just need to work more on your cardio.” Kara grins and avoids the punch aimed for her arm as she runs up the stairs to shower and get ready for school.

\-------    

“At least wait till I park!” Alex shouts with a laugh as Kara jumps out of the car at the first sign of Alex braking.

Kara ignores her in favour of walking over to her girlfriend who had been leaning against her car with Maggie at her side. When she notices Kara she immediately beams and pushes away from the car, walking a few steps to meet Kara.

“Hi.” Lena whispers when Kara wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her close.

“Hi.” Kara whispers with a grin and leans in to kiss her girlfriend softly.

Lena grips the front of Kara’s shirt, and pushes up onto her toes, trying to get closer. Lena breathes in Kara’s sweet smell of leather, green apple shampoo and a hint of vanilla from the blonde’s light perfume, the mix having a calming effect on her. Kara pulls back after a minute and brings her hand up to cup Lena’s cheek softly, sweeping her thumb back and forth as she takes in Lena’s attire.

“You look beautiful.” Lena blushes and hides her face in Kara’s shoulder causing the blonde to laugh.

“Is this going to happen every time I compliment you?” Lena nods into Kara’s shoulder and the blonde chuckles, bringing her hand up to run her fingers through Lena’s hair gently.

“I don’t do well with compliments.” Lena mumbles and Kara looks down at Lena when she feels her turn her head and peer up.

“I can see that. But you should know I’m not going to stop. I find it adorable that you always hide your face in my shoulder.” Lena groans but a smile breaks across her face and she leans up to kiss Kara’s jaw.

“I don’t mind, even if it makes me awkward.”

Kara grins and kisses Lena’s nose, wrapping her arms around Lena’s shoulders, pulling her close for a hug. Lena melts into Kara’s warm, strong embrace and closes her eyes as she buries her face into Kara’s neck, the blonde moving to nuzzle the side of her face.

“You look hot by the way.” Lena tells her and Kara’s body shakes with quiet laughter.

“Why thank you. I did spend an extra five minutes debating what to wear. I have a girlfriend to impress you know.” Lena slaps her slide playfully but laughs along.

“Well I think your girlfriend would find you irresistible in whatever you chose to wear.”

“I see. Well I would hope my girlfriend knows she is beautiful in whatever she decides to wear too.” Lena smiles shyly and nods, earning a soft grin from Kara.

“Let’s get to class bright eyes.” Lena blushes again but links her fingers with Kara’s, letting the blonde lead her to the school.

\--------- 

“Look at them. They didn’t even acknowledge us.” Alex says and the group watches in amusement as the new couple walk into the school, fingers locked together.

“You sound jealous Danvers.” Lucy comments and Alex rolls her eyes.

“I am not.”

“Really? It seems you miss Kara.” Maggie teases and Alex glares at her, only to realize maybe she does miss having Kara to herself. She has come to adore her new sister.

“Maybe a little. I don’t know, I just like having a sister. I’m used to being the one she hangs out with.”

“Babe, their relationship is brand new and you know how it is. You can’t get enough of the person. You get Kara to yourself every night.” Alex sighs and nods her agreement.

“I know.” Maggie smiles softly and pulls her in for a kiss.

“Plus, she is in our classes this morning. You’ll get to sit together first period and hang out in gym class.”

“Okay, okay. I get it. I’m being sappy. Let’s go.” Maggie laughs and lets Alex drag her inside, the rest of the group following.

\------     

“I’ll see you after class.” Kara whispers to Lena and presses a lingering kiss to her lips before stepping away.

“See you then.” Lena says and pecks Kara’s cheek before stepping inside, looking over her shoulder to smile at Kara softly before the blonde turns and walks down the hall to her own class.

“There’s Romeo.” Maggie calls out and Kara rolls her eyes, but the grin on her face doesn’t leave as she sits in her chair next to Alex.

“So I can see everything is going well in the girlfriend department.” Maggie comments and Kara blushes.

“Yes.” Alex grins wraps her arm around Kara’s shoulders, pulling her into a side hug.

“Aw look at my little sister all grown up.” Kara laughs and wraps her arm around Alex’s waist.

“Are we sure you are older?” Alex pauses and looks over at Kara in surprise.

“Huh, never thought to check.” Kara grins and shakes her head.

“My birthday is September 22nd.” Alex grins and pats Kara’s head.

“Yeah I’m older. Mine is July 17th.”

“Okay yeah you’re older.”

“Okay, everyone be quiet!” Snapper shouts and everyone startles at sudden volume, all looking up to find him standing there with a scowl.

“Get your books out and find a group of three to read the next chapter of Jane Eyre. When done fill out this question sheet.” Snapper passes out the sheets before moving to sit at his desk, marking some papers. Maggie scoots over the Alex and Kara’s desks and the three quickly begin.

After class the three meet Lena at Kara’s locker and the girl walks with them to the locker room, before leaving to go to her own class, but not before pressing a quick kiss to Kara’s lips.

\--------  

The next day, Kara finds herself nervous and jittery as she sits through her classes, the soccer tryouts after school looming over her head. Sighing, Kara focuses back on her sketch, once again her hand had taken control and began outlining Lena’s figure. She gets lost in the scratch of her pencil and the memory she is thinking of as she draws Lena.

When the bell rings, she startles from her drawing daze and looks down at the finished product. Lena looking in the mirror in the bathroom at the Queen’s mansion, having just put Kara’s hat back on after fixing her hair, her hands still resting on her head as she eyes herself critically in the mirror. Kara grins slightly, proud of this piece, having gotten Lena’s reflection just right as well as her side profile, from the place she was standing that night.

“Very well done Kara.” Kara looks up at Mrs. Mills and smiles, proudly.

“Thank you, Mrs. Mills.”

“I am assuming you and Miss Luthor are an item?” Kara blushes and nods her head, her teaching chuckling softly.

“Good for you Kara. I was curious if you’d like to submit a piece for the art contest our school has every year. The winner is awarded a full art scholarship to any art school in the country. I think you would have a very good chance at winning if this is something you are interested in.” Kara eyes her teacher in surprise before looking down at her drawing, trying to decide if she should.

“Take your time with deciding. The submission deadline is May 20th. You have two months to come up with something, if you decide. Come see me when you have an answer for me?” Kara nods with a small smile.

“I will thank you.” Mrs. Mills smiles and pats Kara’s shoulder.

“Good. Have a great day Kara.”

“You too.” Kara quickly packs up her things and fast walks to the locker room where a bunch of girls are pulling on their gear.

“Kara!” Kara looks to her right and finds Lena getting ready with Maggie, Alex, and Sara. Grinning she walks over and pulls out her things.

“You ready to kick ass Zor-El?” Maggie asks and Kara grins.

“Always.”

\-------    

Kara dribbles the ball up the field, avoiding the opposing players with ease, and hears Alex’s shout from across the field. When she reaches the center line she passes the ball up to Maggie, who then passes it to Lena who was running up the center and Kara runs in behind, catching the drop pass from Lena and sends the ball into the left corner of the field where Alex is running. The brunette catches the ball with her chest and avoids the defenseman with ease. Maggie runs in to the box, holding her hand up, signalling to Alex she is open and promptly knocks the ball across to Kara who had been running into the center of the box, the ball high in the air, forcing the blonde to jump and hit it with her head, everyone watching as the goalie leaps in the air to block it but misses, the ball hitting the back of the net with a swish.

“Yes!” Maggie shouts and jumps on Kara’s back in excitement, the blonde laughing as she steadies herself.

“Nicely done!” Alex shouts as she rushes towards the two, Lena jogging over with her, a wide grin on her face.

“Great play baby.” Kara grins at the pet name and leans forward to kiss Lena.

“Thanks, that drop pass was brilliant.” Lena winks and squeezes Kara’s arm affectionately.

“I knew you would pick up on it.” Kara nudges her playfully and they all look over at Hank when he blows the whistle three times.

“Great job ladies! Those of you who’s names I call are to come to the tomorrows tryouts, and those who are not called, know that you all did great and we would like for you to try out again next year. Okay, here we go. Sara Lance, Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, Lena Luthor, Susan Vasquez, Lucy Lane, Iris West, Nyssa Al Ghul, Thea Queen, Kara Danvers, Laurel Lance, Leslie Willis, Siobhan Smythe, Kate Kane, Jesse Quick, Kristen Wells, Diana Prince, Helena Bertinelli, Donna Troy, Lyra Strayd, and Renee Montoya. Congratulations you all made the cut. Come prepared tomorrow for the same time. You are dismissed.”

Kara wraps her arm around Lena’s shoulders, happy her name had been called. Lena wraps her arm around Kara’s waist and snuggles into the blonde as they walk back to the school.

“I can see you are happy.” Alex says, nudging a smiling Kara who chuckles and nods.

“Yeah I was worried I wasn’t going to do well after not playing for so long.”

“Don’t worry, the second tryout is really a practice. They always say it’s a tryout to make sure you try hard. Everyone who was called is on the team permanently.”

“Really?” Alex nods and links her fingers with Maggie’s as the four walk back.

“Yep. They always accept around twenty girls so we have enough subs and in case of injury. Other schools only take twelve or thirteen but Henshaw doesn’t like to drop that many girls when there are so many with great potential.”

“Well that makes me feel a lot better about tomorrow. I was expecting only around twelve to be taken. Glad that’s not the case.”

“So, anyone up for ice cream?” Maggie asks and Kara is the first to agree, Lena and Alex chuckling at the excitement the blonde displays.

“Oh my god, yes!”

“I guess we are getting ice cream then.” Lena comments and Kara grins happily.

“You won’t regret it.” Kara tells her.

\-------

They definitely regretted it.

That was the day they learned to never take Kara for ice cream ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Brother by NEEDTOBREATHE ft. Gavin Degraw


	6. Jealousy and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Lena and Kara. Badass Lena. First soccer game of the season and Kara gets a surprise in the form of a familiar face. So much Karlena fluff! Angst too, obviously because its my thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I finished school and have been busy with moving home. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it longer. 
> 
> Thank you all for the reviews and kudos, they make my day!
> 
> Please continue to leave your feedback, I enjoy learning what you think :)

“Kara, we really need to study.” Lena rasps but it turns into a moan when Kara’s lips find the spot behind her ear.

She can feel the blonde smile into her skin before another open-mouthed kiss is placed behind her ear, Kara sucking slightly, pulling a gasp from Lena. Lena groans and quickly rolls the two so Kara is on her back with Lena straddling her, their calculus textbooks and notes shoved onto Lena’s floor as Kara clears space on the bed. Lena crushes their lips together hungrily, Kara responding eagerly, gripping Lena’s hips firmly as their lips move together. 

“You are a really bad influence.” Lena gasps and Kara grins wickedly.

“And you have really awful self control.” Lena narrows her eyes in response and Kara chuckles.

“I’m kidding bright eyes. I’m the one who has no self control. You just looked so beautiful, biting your lip, and running her hand through your hair as you studied. Its unfair how gorgeous you are without trying. And very, very distracting.” Kara finished in a whisper and Lena blushes, the compliments still make her feel awkward.

“Thank you. You are just as distracting Zor-El. You know neck kisses are my weakness.” Kara laughs brightly and Lena grins bending down to press their lips together.

“I do know. I’m sorry for distracting you, though it is scientifically proven that breaks every twenty minutes when studying is healthy.” Lena bites her lip, shaking her head in amusement as Kara grins up at her innocently.

“That would be true if we had even started studying. I was on the first problem when you seduced me.” Kara blushes and slides her hands down Lena’s thighs, rubbing her thumbs in circles as she stares up at Lena sheepishly.

“You’re right I’m sorry. I guess geniuses need to study too.” 

“Not really. I just wanted to see how long you lasted before coming on to me.” 

Lena laughs loudly when Kara’s mouth drops open in shock before the blonde smirks and flips them, quickly digging her fingers into Lena’s sides, knowing the girl is ticklish. Lena shrieks and laughs harder as she tries to wriggle out of Kara’s grip.

“Okay mercy! Mercy!” Kara laughs and stops her assault on Lena, leaning down to press her lips to the grinning girl. Pulling back, she studies Lena’s features, her stomach swooping pleasantly at the sight.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kara whispers, taking in Lena’s flushed cheeks, sparkling green eyes, messy dark locks fanned out on the pillow, and the wide happy grin dancing on her lips.

“Gosh you really know how to make a girl blush, don’t you?” Kara smiles softly and brushes her thumb across Lena’s reddened cheek.

“No, just you. And that’s the way I want it to stay.” 

“Me too.” Lena whispers as she lifts her head to lock lips with Kara, a tender and slow kiss, making Kara melt into her.

“Good.” Lena grins and kisses Kara again, having a hard time separating from the blonde.

“Have you thought any more about that art contest?” Lena asks gently and Kara sighs, moving to lay on Lena completely, her head tucked under Lena’s chin, listening to her steady heartbeat as their arms wrap around each other tightly.

“I think I’m going to do it. I just don’t want to get my hopes up.” Lena kisses Kara’s hair and brings a hand up to scratch Kara’s scalp gently.

“That’s great Kara. I’m happy you are deciding to try. Do you have an idea for what you want your piece to be?”

“Not really. I’ll figure it out though.”

“You’ll do amazing I am sure of it.”

“You’re biased, you have to say that.” Lena rolls her eyes and kisses Kara chastely.

“I may be biased but those portraits of me don’t lie.” Lena teases as she nods her head to the framed drawings on her wall. Kara blushes and covers her eyes.

“I still can’t believe you found those. I didn’t talk to Alex for three hours after I found out she ‘accidentally’ knocked my book off the bed next to your feet.” Lena grins and rolls them over so she is laying on Kara now.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I love them and it makes me feel special, knowing that you find me worthy to draw, let alone make me look beautiful.” Kara softens and brings a hand up to brush some of Lena’s hair behind her ear.

“Lena, you are absolutely breathtaking. Those drawings don’t do you justice, but it’s as close I could get to the literal perfection that is laying here with me. Those portraits are how I see you even if you don’t see it yourself. Never think you are less.” Lena’s eyes shimmer with unshed tears and she nods slowly, trying to accept that Kara truly sees her as beautiful. 

“I’ll try.” 

“Even if you never see yourself the way I see you, that’s okay. I will continue to show you and help you feel beautiful. But no butt lifts or boob jobs, I like the original pieces.” Lena lets out a loud laugh and hugs Kara tight, amazed that her girlfriend can take a sensitive topic and add a comical spin to it, making her feel better and happier.

“You are amazing you know that?” 

“I believe I have been told that once before, its nice hearing it again though.” Lena shakes her head in amusement as she stares down at the grinning blonde.

“Well you are incredible and I am happy you are my girlfriend. I don’t think I would do well if you are dating someone else.” 

“You are incredible too and I am overjoyed you are my girlfriend. I would rather not think about you with someone else though.” Kara’s face twists into a scowl and Lena smiles gently, kissing Kara’s pouting lips softly.

“Lucky for you, you don’t have to. Now lets actually study for this test to brush up on the lessons before we do something fun.”

“Alright dork lets study so we can go back to making out.”

\--------- 

“Kara, this is Alanna, she’s my lab partner for the semester. Alanna this my girlfriend Kara.” Lena says carefully, having noticed Alanna making advances on her before Kara showed up. 

One look at her girlfriend’s face and she knows she’s not happy with Alanna and her heart flutters at the slightly possessive arm that wraps around her waist, holding her close against the chiseled body belonging to her girlfriend.

“Hi, good to meet you Kara.” Alanna says sweetly, a smirk on her face and mischievous eyes staring into Kara’s angry blue ones.

“Right. You ready to go baby?” Kara asks Lena softly, blowing of Alanna with ease and Lena smiles up at her adoringly.

“Definitely. Let me just go grab some money from my bag at the table.” 

Kara nods and bends her head down to kiss Lena chastely, watching as Lena walks back to their lunch table where their friends are slowly occupying it, leaving Kara standing in the middle of the cafeteria with Alanna who still hasn’t left.

“Is there a reason you are still here?” Kara asks in annoyance and Alanna smirks, stepping forward into Kara’s space.

“Actually yes. I want to know the reason you are with her. You could do so much better, I was just waiting till you showed up to collect little miss prude over there. You see, you are the hottest person in the school right now with all your swagger and its very hot. Why don’t you ditch the Luthor and come play with the big girls?”

Kara can’t believe these words are actually coming out of this girl’s mouth. Disgust and white hot anger courses through her and she is quick to step into the girl’s space, a pissed off expression giving her anger away, forcing the girl to step back slightly, her smirk faltering.

“Listen here, and listen good. I would never in a million years leave Lena for you or anyone like you. I don’t want to be with a slut who wants nothing more than to be a homewrecker, butting into another person’s relationship trying to break them up so she can fuck whoever she wants. And this next part is what I am really angry about so it would do you well to focus on what I’m about to say. Never insult my girlfriend again. She is not deserving of your disgusting comments and never hit on her for your sick fun. She is mine, and I am hers and that is not going to change so go find a football player to get you off because you will never have a chance in hell with me or my girlfriend.” 

“You actually want the nerd? She will never give you what you want.” 

Kara gives her a look of disgust as she steps away from the hand trailing down her arm trying to be seductive but it only makes Kara want to throw up. She can hear the chatter around them quiet and looks around, finding everyone watching. 

“Don’t touch my girlfriend.” Lena snaps, suddenly appearing next Kara, an angry expression on her face as she grips Kara’s hand tightly.

“What are you going to do nerd? You don’t deserve someone so sexy. How did you manage to get her? Did you pay her with daddy’s money?” Kara steps in between Alanna and Lena, the girl having stepped too close to Lena for Kara’s liking.

“Back off. And not that its any of your business but I am the one who should be questioning how I got someone so sexy and smart. I am the one who doesn’t deserve her. But I do know who deserves you.” Alanna scoffs and crosses her arms.

“Yeah who?” 

“That trash bin over there. I think you two would be a cute couple, don’t you?” 

Kara smirks when the girl’s face turns beet red and the crowd laughs. Kara looks down at Lena softly and brings her hand up to tilt Lena’s chin so she can press their lips together in a soft kiss. The two get lost in each other for a minute before Kara remembers they are still surrounded by people. She pulls back slowly and kisses Lena’s forehead sweetly before turning her attention to Alanna who is glaring at the two.

“You don’t know what you are missing.” Alanna spits out and Lena smirks.

“Oh, I think she would be happy to avoid the STD’s you are infested with.” Kara laughs and nods her agreement, pulling Lena into her body, proud that Lena is fighting back.

“You bitch!” Alanna shrieks and lunges for Lena but Kara steps between then, shoving the girl away.

“I’m the bitch? I’m not the one who was hitting on someone’s girlfriend ten seconds ago. If you are really that desperate there is a whole football team who would love to help you with that itch of yours.” 

Kara’s eyes widen in surprise and the rest of the student body laugh at Lena’s comment. Kara holds the other girl away from Lena, an amused grin on her face and she can see their friends laughing hard, all having come to stand near them to see what was going on.

“I will get you for this Luthor!” Kara sobers up at that threat and shoves the girl away with a dangerous look on her face.

“No, you won’t. You brought this on yourself and you will deal with the consequences of being a slut. If you come near my girlfriend or myself you won’t like the results. Now go back to your hooker table and leave the rest of us to eat in peace. Now thanks to you I have to burn this shirt and scrub my hands raw, who knows what diseases I just contracted.” Kara shudders dramatically, smirking at the girl before spinning to wrap her arm around Lena who is grinning widely. 

“Come on bright eyes I think you deserve a lunch on me for defending my honour.” 

Lena blushes but doesn’t complain as Kara leads her over to the line, wrapping her arms around Kara’s toned middle, resting her head against Kara’s shoulder as they stand there, waiting for the line to move.

“Thank you.” Lena whispers, and Kara knows she not talking about the lunch.

“No need to thank me, I was just doing my duty as your very protective and jealous girlfriend.” Lena smiles and pushes up onto her toes to kiss Kara firmly.

“As was I. I can’t believe I actually did that.” Kara grins widely and cups Lena’s chin.

“You were very sexy and I am insanely proud of you. Those comebacks were gold, I couldn’t have said them better myself.” Lena grins smugly and tightens her hold on Kara.

“She was making moves on my girl, I wasn’t going to let her get away with that.” 

“I am glad you didn’t. I think its made people rethink their opinion of you and warned them not to come on to me or they will get burned by you.” 

“Good.”

\---------- 

“Hey Kara, you good?” Alex asks when she enters the art room with Lena and Maggie, the three having been waiting for the blonde to show up at her locker after fourth period. 

Kara stands glaring at the blank canvas in front of her, not having heard the three come in and they share a concerned look.

“Kara?” Lena asks louder and the blonde jumps slightly, spinning around with a frown, softening when she sees Lena and then Alex and Maggie behind her.

“Hey. Sorry I was lost in thought.” Lena smiles gently and walks over to link their fingers together.

“That’s okay. What’s troubling you?” Kara sighs and looks back at her canvas.

“I can’t think of anything to do for the contest. I spent the whole period trying to come up with ideas but nothing. Maybe I shouldn’t even bother with this.” Kara purses her lips, shaking her head as she bends down to grab her bag, shouldering it roughly.

“Hey, you will think of something. You have until May to finish. Just let it come naturally okay? You aren’t going to get anywhere if you are overthinking it.” Lena says quietly, cupping Kara’s cheek. Kara nods and brings her hand up to grip the hand on her cheek.

“Okay. Let’s get going.” Lena nods and leads Kara over to Maggie and Alex who smile at the pair before walking out.

\--------- 

“Hey, can we stop in here for a minute? I want to get some canvases and an easel for my room. That way if I get some ideas at home I can start right away.” 

Alex nods with a grin and pulls into the parking lot of the small art shop. The three girls get out and follow the excited blonde into the store. Alex and Maggie walk around looking at everything while Lena follows Kara to the canvases on the far wall.

“Hi there, can I help you with anything?” Kara looks over at the older man smiling and looks back at the canvases.

“Um actually yes. I am entering a piece into an art contest to try and win a scholarship for school and I need some canvases for my room. Well I also need an easel, paints, brushes, pencils, charcoal, you know the who package really.” Kara says with a small chuckle and the man grins at her softly.

“I understand. Let me help you out then. These are the newest canvases, and they have been hard to keep in stock lately. A lot of people love them, they are great for painting, charcoal or sketching so you may like them. as for an easel, follow me.” Kara and Lena follow the man down the aisle and he stops a few feet away from the canvases and nods to the rack of easels. 

“Here they are. The brushes, charcoal and paints are in the next aisle.” The man leads them to the next aisle and Kara grins happily at the sight, so many options for her to pick from.

“This great thank you.”

“You are welcome dear. My name is Max, if you need any more help just holler. If I don’t come right away its because I didn’t hear you.” Max say with a wink and Kara chuckles nodding her understanding.

“Okay thank you Max.” 

Sending the two girls a smile, he walks back to the front of the store and Kara goes back to looking at the paints. Lena helps her pick what paints to buy, then charcoal, and finally the drawing pencils, brushes, and erasers.

“Hold on I think I saw some baskets up front. I’ll go grab you one.” Lena says and Kara nods watching Lena leave before look around the aisle once more. Finding nothing more of interest she moves on to the next one, finding Alex and Maggie browsing its content.

“Hey, what you got there?” Alex asks and Kara grins.

“Paint, brushes, charcoal, drawing pencils, both colour and regular and some erasers. What are you guys looking at?”

“Nothing in particular, just waiting for you to find everything.” Maggie says with an easy smile and Kara nods.

“Cool.”

“Hey.”

Kara turns around and smiles at Lena when she holds up the basket for Kara. Kara quickly places everything inside and takes the basket from Lena, kissing her on the cheek.

“Thanks baby.” 

“Okay what else do you need?” Alex asks curiously and Kara motions for them to follow her.

“I need canvases and an easel. I’m just not sure how many to get.”

“How about you get six canvases to start and a couple easels in case you want to work on another piece while one is drying.” Kara smiles at Alex’s idea and nods.

“Yeah that sounds cool, thanks Alex.” 

Alex, Maggie, and Lena all grab two canvases, the new ones that Max pointed out and hands the basket to Maggie so she can grab two easels, one with a place to hold her paints and brushes and the other to hold the pencils and charcoal. 

Ten minutes later Kara has paid and the girls are pulling into the Danvers’ driveway, finding an unfamiliar car parked there. Kara frowns and looks over at Alex questioningly but the girl shrugs and shuts the car off. All four girls get out and quickly grab Kara’s supplies, walking into the house. Kara can hear voices coming from the living room and an unexplainable feeling of dread washes over her as they get closer. Stepping inside Kara freezes and the bag she was holding would have fallen to the ground if it wasn’t for Maggie’s quick reflexes.

“Mom.” Kara whispers in a trance before she shakes her head, her face paling when she realizes just who is in the living room speaking with Eliza and Jeremiah. 

“Kara?” Alex whispers worriedly, the blonde looking like she is about to throw up or pass out. Kara looks over at her foster sister, lost before facing the adults once again, the three having stood up when they noticed the girls.

“Little one.” Kara flinches at the name and clenches her jaw, eyeing the woman in front of her angrily.

“Don’t call me that.” 

Kara stares hard at her aunt before taking the bag from Maggie’s grip and quickly exits the room, all but running up the stairs, the three girls following quickly, confused as to who that woman is.

“Kara? Hey, baby breathe.” Lena says when she sees her girlfriend bent over in the middle of her room, hands braced on her knees as she gasps for breath. Lena quickly places the supplies on Kara’s bed before crouching in front of her girlfriend.

“Kara, try and take a deep breath okay? Here follow my breathing.” 

Lena takes one of Kara’s hands gently and places on her chest, breathing more exaggeratedly so Kara can start following it. Slowly Kara steadies her breathing, moving to grip Lena’s hand tightly, falling to her knees, her head resting in the crook of Lena’s neck, breathing in her scent, calming instantly as her girlfriends arms wrap around her tightly.

“I’m sorry.” Kara whispers and Lena immediately shakes her head.

“No Kar, don’t apologize for that. You did nothing wrong okay?” Kara nods and tightens her arms around Lena’s waist.

“She’s going to ruin everything.” Kara whimpers and Lena closes her eyes in pain, the heartbreaking sound of Kara’s whimper like a shot to her heart.

“Who is she baby?” Kara swallows roughly and grips Lena’s shirt tightly.

“My mother’s twin.” Lena sucks in a sharp breath, now understanding Kara’s reaction in the living room. She thought her aunt was her mother for a minute.

“Oh Kara.”

“She left us. She didn’t want to take care of us after my parents died. She let us be put in the system. And now she shows up? When I am finally happy? Goddamn it.” Kara hisses and pulls away from Lena, standing swiftly, helping up Lena before she begins to pace angrily.

“I knew something like this was going to happen! I can never have anything good without something ruining it, or in this case someone. Who does she think she is? She cannot come here out of thin air and think she can be apart of our lives after abandoning us. And there is no way she is taking us, away from here.” 

“Hey Kara breathe. My parents won’t let her take you away. You are apart of this family and you always will be.”

“But not legally! She is biological family Alex. She can easily take us away.” 

Kara can feel she is on the edge of breaking but Alex is there gripping her arms firmly, looking Kara in the eyes with determination.

“She may be blood but refusing to take you in when your parents passed and never contacting you until now is a major advantage for us if she does decide to try for custody. We have a strong case already, but I think you should talk to her to figure out her reason for being here. She may not be here to take you away. Maybe she wants to be apart of your life and wants to make amends. You won’t know what her reasons are until you talk with her.” 

Kara stares at Alex for a minute before slowly nodding, knowing Alex is right. She needs to talk with her aunt before making assumptions as to why she was here.

“She hurt me Alex. How can forgive her when she was the only family I had left and she abandoned us? Clark wasn’t even one yet and I had just turned fifteen. I had to raise him on my own.” 

“That is true but look how at amazing he is already? You were probably the best option to raise him. You may have only been fifteen but you were brave, selfless and loving, which is why Clark is already an incredible little guy. But you are the only one who can decide if she is worthy of your forgiveness. There is nothing wrong with not forgiving someone when they have hurt you deeply, but you need all the facts before you decide the answer.”

“You’re right. Is she still here?” Maggie looks out the window and finds the three adults standing in the driveway.

“It looks like she is about to leave. You should probably hurry if you want to talk with her.” 

Kara nods and quickly rushes out of her room and down the stairs with the three trailing after her. Kara opens the door quickly and the three look over in surprise. 

“Wait Aunt Astra, I need to speak with you.” Astra looks surprised but hopeful, quickly nodding her agreement.

“Of course, Kara. Where would you like to have this talk?” Kara thinks it over and swallows roughly.

“Can we go for a walk?” Astra smiles gently and nods.

“Anything you want.” Kara bobs her head nervously before turning around to grab Lena’s hand softly.

“I’ll be back in a bit. Can you please stay until I get back?” Lena smiles softly and nods her agreement.

“Definitely. I’ll just third wheel with these two until you get back.” Lena teases and Kara grins. 

“Thank you.” Kara kisses her on the lips softly and Lena smiles into the kiss.

“Get going Zor-El.”

“Yes ma’am.” Lena pecks her cheek before releasing her hand. Kara smiles and hugs Alex and the Maggie before stepping away.

“See you guys in a bit. And thank you.” The three smile at her and Kara turns to walk over to her aunt who is watching the interactions with a small smile.

“Ready?” Astra asks and Kara nods, shoving her hands in her sweater pockets.

“Yeah, I know a good trail we can use.” 

Astra nods and walks side by side with her niece who has grown so much, and a pang of loss hits her chest but she knows it was her own fault. After a few minutes of silence Astra breaks it.

“So, I see you have a beautiful girlfriend.” Kara relaxes and smiles softly.

“Yeah, her name is Lena. She is one of the best things in my life. We’ve only been dating for three weeks and I can’t see my life without her.” Astra smiles down at the ground when she sees the awed expression on her niece’s face knowing Kara is falling hard.

“I am glad Kara. The Danvers seem like great people, I am happy you and Clark have found a loving home.” Kara looks surprised and Astra smiles at her knowingly.

“Kara, I know you think I have shown up to take you with me, but that is not my intention. I came here today because I have finally finished my service in the military.” Kara stops dead in her tracks and faces Astra who stops as well, a sad smile on her face.

“What?” 

“That was the reason I couldn’t take you two in. I had been training for a few years up until the accident, only your mother knew. I asked her not to tell anyone, especially you because I knew it would hurt you to know I was going away eventually and there was a chance I wouldn’t return. I had gotten the letter of deployment three days before the accident, I was supposed to be shipped to Iraq at the end of the month when it happened. I tried to get out of my deployment, or at least push back the date but I was under contract, and nothing could be done. I thought it was best you didn’t know the real reason, because that would leave you wondering and worrying about whether I would be coming home, and in case of casualties I didn’t want you to be burdened with that on top of your loss. 

“I could deal with you hating me for leaving you alone but I couldn’t bear the thought of being the reason for your worry. I know that is awful but that’s what was going through my mind at the time. I was grieving too Kara and I guess this was also an escape for me in a way. But please believe me Kara, I wanted to take you and Clark in with everything I have. I would have snatched you up in a heartbeat. Legally I am supposed to be your guardian, their will stated as such but I can see you have found yourself a life with the Danvers and have made friends. I will never take that away from you Kara but if you’d let me, I would like to be there for you and Clark now. I know I am three years too late but I had to try. I love you two so much, you were the only thing keeping me sane overseas. I needed to live so I could see you two grow up.” 

“Oh my god.” Kara whispers in disbelief and Astra looks down at her feet, tears in her eyes.

“All this time I thought you had abandoned us for selfish reasons, I hated you for letting us be put in the system but even if I knew the reason I would have been put in the system because you were our last living relative and you would be leaving. I’m sorry how I reacted before. I understand you were just doing what you thought was best at the time. And I’m not sure knowing where you were would have helped either so I can see where you were coming from. I’m sorry Aunt Astra.”

“No little one this is not your fault. It was my decision, no matter how tied my hands were I had the choice to tell you or not and I let you think you were abandoned, unloved, and that was wrong. I am truly sorry for the pain I put you through. I love you with everything I have Kara, please know that.” 

“I do, I promise. I love you too. And I am glad you stayed safe overseas. I don’t know what I’d do if I had lost you too.” Astra wipes her eyes and looks at Kara sadly.

“You are so grown up Kara. I’m incredibly proud of you babygirl. You have grown into a beautiful, strong, courageous woman and I am so happy you have finally found a home.” 

Kara blushes and quickly darts forward to hug Astra tightly, surprising the older woman but she quickly wraps her arms around the blonde, resting her head on hers as she tightens her grip, relief flowing through her.

“I missed you so much little one. You have no idea.”

“I missed you too. I love you.” 

“Love you too.”

“Lets head back, I think there is someone you need to meet.”

\-------- 

“Lets go Kara!”

Kara hears from the stands as she takes off with the soccer ball, weaving between the opposing school’s players. She sees a flash of blue and black to her left and sends the ball into the box, it sails over the defenders’ heads landing directly in front of Alex’s swinging foot. Kara stops and watches as the ball sails into the top right corner, the goalie not fast enough to reach it and the crowd goes wild. Kara shouts in celebration and sprints for Alex jumping into her arms with a grin, the girl catching her with a grunt, laughing. Alex spins them around, Kara’s arms and legs wrapped around her foster sister, the rest of the team circling them excitedly.

“We did it!” Alex shouts and Kara releases her, standing back on her feet only to be lifted from behind by Maggie who laughs and swings Kara side to side, pulling a laugh from Kara before she is set back on the ground. Maggie slaps her on the back before moving to Alex, pulling her in for a hug. Kara feels a hand on her arm and turns to find Lena grinning up at her brightly.

“Great pass hot stuff.” 

Kara grins and ducks her head, pressing her lips to Lena’s passionately, ignoring the whoops and whistles from their teammates. When they pull back Kara grins and rests her forehead on Lena’s.

“Wouldn’t have happened without that steal you made, Miss Luthor. Incredibly swift, I must say.”

“Why thank you Miss Zor-El. Now I believe we have another half to play. Don’t get too cocky.” Lena winks and leads Kara off the field for their half time break.

\------- 

“Come on girls its tied 1-1 we need to push. Danvers, Sawyer, and Lance, you are our forwards. Zor-El you are center midfield. I want you to use that speed of yours to help the forwards advance and for you to get back and help defense when needed. Luthor and Quick, you two are left and right midfield, you try and keep them out of our zone the best you can. Prince, great job in goal, keep it up. Kane, Queen, Al Ghul and Vasquez keep up the tight defense, they are having trouble getting through which is what we like to see. Now I want you girls to push them to their limit, spread them thin by passing more and try to catch them offside. They have already slipped up so they may do it again. Now lets win this game team!” Henshaw finishes and the girls cheer. The whistle blows and they go back on the field, pumped and ready to win.

Alex passes the ball to Sara who then passes it back to Kara. Kara sees the forwards charge her and quickly passes it to Lena on her right, who passes it back and Kara takes off up the field, crossing it to Maggie on the left side. Kara stays in between the center line and the top of the box, a few meters behind Alex. Maggie manages to side step a player and pass it to Jesse on Kara’s left. Jesse passes it to Alex who is in the box but is quickly surrounded by the defense. 

Kara whistles sharply, letting Alex know she is behind her and Alex quickly sends the ball backwards with her heel to where Kara is standing. Running towards the rolling ball, Kara sends her right foot forwards, hitting the ball with ease, watching as it sails over the defense and Alex, the players having blocked the view from their goalie who doesn’t have time to react as the ball hits the top left corner, sending the crowd to their feet and Kara’s teammates rushing her. Alex tackles her and she laughs loudly, hugging her sister tightly.

“Yes! Come on girls keep it up!” 

They hear Henshaw from the side lines and quickly get back into position. The second half goes by quickly, with Maggie, Lena, and Sara each scoring a goal, bringing the score to 5-1 in favour of National City High. There are eight minutes left in the game and Kara get another break, sprinting up the field when a girl from Metropolis tackles her, not even going for the ball. 

Kara feels herself being lifted in the air, and she thinks she flips once because soon the ground is rushing towards her face. Quickly she braces for impact, turning her face just in time as the breath is knocked out of her. Stunned, Kara gasps for breath on the ground the distant sound of shouting and the whistle blowing makes it way to her ears but all she can focus on is trying to breathe.

“Kara!” Lena shouts and quickly slides to her knees, landing next to Kara as she gasps, a panicked look on her face as she focuses on Lena. 

“Hold on, we need to flip you over so there is no pressure on your chest.” 

Lena looks up at Alex as she crouches on the other side of Kara and the girl nods. Carefully they roll Kara so she is on her back and she wheezes, but can get more air now. Kara grips their hands tightly as she slowly gains the ability to draw in enough air.

“Did I flip in the air?” Kara asks in disbelief, her voice raspy but the two girls can hear her fine.

“Yeah you did kid.” Henshaw tells her as he kneels next to her head.

“Damn, I hope someone caught that on tape.” The three chuckle and Kara relaxes now that she can breathe easier.

“Does anything hurt? It looked like you hit your head.” Henshaw tells her and Kara frowns, wincing at the pain on the side of her face.

“I hit the side of my face on the ground. Not sure if I have a concussion. I hope not, those are a pain in the ass.”

“Yeah, you are starting to bruise. Okay lets get you up and we will have the trainer check you over.” Henshaw tells her and she nods slowly, letting Alex and Lena pull her to her feet, wrapping her arms around their shoulders for support. 

Soon she is sitting on the bench with an ice pack on her face, their trainer having checked her eyes and memory but doesn’t think she has a concussion. Now she is watching her teammates finish the last few minutes of the game.

“Kara.” Kara looks over and smiles when she sees Eliza, Jeremiah, Clark, and Astra walking over worriedly.

“Hi guys. Hey little man.” Clark giggles and runs to her. Kara takes the ice pack away so she can lift Clark onto her lap.

“How are you feeling honey?” Eliza asks in concern and Kara smiles and shrugs.

“Our trainer doesn’t think I have a concussion but I’m going to have a large bruise on my face from where I hit it. I lost my breath but I’m feeling better.”

“That’s good Little One. I’m glad you aren’t seriously injured, it looked awful from where we were sitting.”

“Yeah I don’t know what really happened but I managed to turn my head in time to avoid a broken nose. I wish I could see how it looked.”

“I think the school will show the highlights on their website, they film each sporting event.” Henshaw tells her as he walks over.

“Really? Cool.” 

The adults shake their heads in amusement before everyone focuses their attention on the field where the ref blows the whistle three times signalling the end of the game. The team jogs back to the bench, high-fiving and grinning as they won their first game of the season.

“Great job today ladies! I am very proud of all your hard work and excellent passing. This was a great start to the season, so keep up the good work and I will see you on Monday for practice. Have a good night.” The girls cheer and hug each other before packing up their things, ready to drive home from Metropolis. 

“Hey, Kara. These are my parents. Mom, dad this is Kara, my girlfriend.” Kara looks over at Lena smiling at her widely, ignoring the pain it brings her face, as she quickly moves to Lena’s side.

“Its very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Luthor.” Kara shakes their hands and the couple smile at her.

“Please call my Lillian, Kara. That was an excellent game you played. I can see that tackle did some damage.” Lillian says, wincing in sympathy and Kara nods her head with a grimace.

“Yeah it’s a painful reminder. And thank you, but I don’t think I would have been able to do as well without Lena’s set ups.” Lena blushes and buries her head in Kara’s shoulder and the blonde chuckles, wrapping her arm around her shoulders, kissing her head.

“You would have done great don’t lie.” Kara grins and shakes her head.

“We will never know. Unless you plan on never passing me the ball.” 

“Not going to happen.” 

“Then I will continue to do well.” Lena groans but smiles up at Kara.

“Well, either way you both did amazingly well. Kara, it’s great to meet you, my name is Lionel which you may call me as well.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Hey children are we getting ice cream or what?” Maggie calls over to them and Kara lights up. Lena shakes her head in mock horror and Kara pouts at Lena.

“I wasn’t that bad last time Lena.”

“Kara, you ate your first bowl in five minutes and went back for seconds. Both were larges!”

“So? I was hungry.”

“You then started talking incredibly fast and started fidgeting with everything. You overdosed on sugar.”

“Fine, I was a little wired but I promise this time I will only have one large cup.”

“Small.” 

“Medium.” Kara smirks and Lena sighs in defeat.

“Fine. One medium cup.” Kara grins and kisses her on the cheek happily.

“Thank you.”

“Come on girls, ice cream is on us.” Lionel tells them.

Lena grins and pulls Kara along, the four meeting up with Maggie, Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah, Astra, and Clark, who runs towards Lena full speed. Lena laughs and quickly scoops the boy up before he can crash into her legs.

“’ena we are getting ice cweam!” Clark shouts excitedly and everyone laughs.

“That’s right. We are celebrating our win. What ice cream are you going to get?” Lena asks and Clark starts to ramble on about ice cream before changing the topic to superheroes as the families walk to the parking lot.

“Okay I’ll take Maggie, Kara and Lena. And we will meet you guys at the ice cream shop down the street from here.” Alex says and the adults all nod. 

Jeremiah takes Clark from Lena while Kara and Alex throw their bags in the trunk of the SUV before moving to Alex’s car. Five minutes later they are all seated at a large table, Clark sitting on Kara’s lap happily eating his chocolate ice cream, Lena, sitting next to Kara, then Maggie and Alex. The adults are sitting across from the kids all talking. Kara hums as she eats the sugary goodness, her favourite chocolate fudge brownie ice cream tasting like perfection. 

“Wow Zor-El you still have some left.” Maggie teases her and Kara rolls her eyes.

“Well since I have been restricted to one medium cup I need to savour it.”

“Wow didn’t know you had that willpower. Good for you.” Alex jokes and Kara narrows her eyes.

“I know where you hide your ‘healthy snacks’ Danvers, don’t test me.” Alex’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would. You have some of my favourites. You never know when I will need some nutrition.” 

“Fine, you win. I won’t tease you about your appetite. I now need to find a new place for my ‘healthy snacks’.”

“You can try. I’ll still find them.”

“Challenge accepted.”

\-------- 

“Damn that’s a nasty bruise.” Sara blurts out when Kara walks over to the group, the right side of her face starting from her hair line at her temple, down her cheekbone and stopping at her jaw is dark purple and black. Kara grimaces, remembering when she woke up and saw it in the mirror.

“I look like I was mugged.” Kara grumbles and everyone chuckles.

“Yeah but you also look like a badass.” Winn tells her and Kara smirks.

“So, I don’t look badass every day?”

“Wha? What? Of course not. I just meant like it makes you even more-”

“Winn I’m kidding I know what you meant.”

“Rude.” Kara shrugs her shoulders and looks around for her girlfriend, she hadn’t seen her when she walked over.

“Library.” Oliver says and Kara blushes, nodding her thanks as she leaves. 

“She’s so whipped.” Maggie comments and Alex smirks.

“I know. Three weeks in and she’s a goner.”

\--------- 

Kara walks into the library, searching for Lena and finds her girlfriend browsing the shelves. Smirking, Kara quietly sneaks around till she is behind Lena, wrapping her arms around her waist, earning an elbow to the ribs when Lena jumped.

“Jesus Kara, you scared the shit out of me!” Lena hisses and Kara chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to Lena’s left shoulder.

“Sorry bright eyes.”

“Wow that looks like it hurts.” Lena spins around and gently traces the large bruise on Kara’s face with her fingertips.

“Just a little.”

“Right. Well let me try and make it better.” 

Kara smirks and lets Lena pull her head down so their lips can meet in a needy kiss. Kara lets Lena’s touch and scent consume her, enjoying the sparks that tingle across her skin and pulls Lena’s hips into hers. Lena pulls back to breath and grins up at Kara, noticing the desire in her now darkened blue eyes. Kara smiles softly and leans in for another kiss, this time gentle and tender, Lena melting against Kara.

“We should get to our lockers.” Lena whispers and Kara nods, pressing her lips to Lena once again, not wanting to part from the girl.

“Yeah we should.” Kara mumbles against Lena’s lips when she pulls back slightly, but Lena pulls her back in for a firm kiss, her fingers tangling in Kara’s soft blonde locks.

“Maybe a few more minutes.” Lena whispers and Kara eagerly nods, pulling Lena into her for another kiss, the couple hiding at the back of the shelves until the bell rings.


	7. Grief and Awkward Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex asks Kara to support her on a very difficult day. Kara asks Alex for advice. Kara and Lena are cuties. Clark is present. Fluff and Angst. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos, they make my day! As for this chapter it was written quite quickly, so I apologize for any mistakes I have made. Warning I cried while writing parts of this so prepare yourself for an emotional roller coaster because my emotions are all over the place lately which has reflected in my writing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave your thoughts and kudos! They are greatly appreciated.

“Alex, I have something to ask you.” Kara says as she enters Alex’s room, having stopped waiting for consent weeks ago when Alex told her to walk in whenever.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Alex asks as she continues to shoot zombies in the head, growling when her teammates fail to revive her.

“Its kind of personal and a very uncomfortable subject for me.”

Alex raises her brows and pauses her game, looking over at Kara who has sat in the beanbag chair next to hers at the end of the bed where her t.v and Xbox are placed against the wall.

“Okay, what’s the question?” Kara clears her throat runs a hand through her hair, starting to blush. Alex chuckles and a look of realization crosses her face.

“Oh, its that kind of question. Alright. So, is this… are you wanting to… take the next step in your relationship with Lena?” Kara blushes brighter and Alex grins in amusement but grabs Kara’s fidgeting hands.

“Kara its okay you don’t have to be embarrassed. Honestly this can not go worse than the time I had to ask my mom for advice in this department.” Kara laughs and relaxes slightly, squeezing Alex’s hands in thanks.

“Right, well I am assuming you and Maggie have… taken that step?” Alex nods and Kara lets out a breath.

“I know that I will want to sometime in the future take that step with Lena, but as you know I do not have a very good past with this sort of thing and I’m just not sure how to be ready for that when the time comes. How did you know that you were in that place, if you are comfortable sharing of course? Just no explicit detail please.” Kara looks at Alex awkwardly and Alex chuckles.

“I won’t traumatize you I swear.” Kara nods with a relieved grin and Alex continues.

“I guess for me, it was about two months into our relationship and I found myself letting my hands wander more than usual and wouldn’t mind hers doing the same. It felt good and I would get kind of nervous but also felt a sense of eagerness to go further. But when it did happen, it wasn’t planned. It was spontaneous and the two of us got carried away even more than usual and when we pulled back Maggie asked if I was okay and I felt safe. I felt comfortable and sure of my decision, and I told her as such. She told me she felt the same and we continued. Honestly you are the only one who can decide how you feel and if you are ready for the next step.

“Lena will never push you, as she knows your past but even without it she still would never cross those boundaries. She doesn’t have anymore experience past kissing. You are her first serious relationship, one that is more than a couple of dates and goodnight kisses. This is new to both of you and you should discuss it with each other before doing anything. You need to know where she is and let her know how you are feeling. It will help you get comfortable with the thought, and you will have an idea of what each other’s boundaries are so you won’t cross them by accident and make the other feel uncomfortable. That’s really all it is. You need to communicate and be respectful of each other’s boundaries. Does that help?”

“Yes, it does. Thank you, Alex. I’ve been worrying over this for a while. After what I’ve been through in the past I wasn’t comfortable with the idea of having sex with anyone but with Lena its different. I don’t know, I guess I just needed someone else’s thoughts on the subject.”

“No problem Kara, you can come to me with anything. I know sex is difficult topic for you so I’m glad you came to me. This is an important decision, and should be taken seriously. If you have anymore questions about this or anything else I’m here. I’ll try not to traumatize you if possible.” Alex teases and Kara grins hugging her. 

“Thank you. And I am here for you too, if you have questions about anything that you think I may be able to answer.”

“Thank Kara.” Kara nods and nestles into the bean bag, Alex going back to her game while Kara watches. Five minutes in, Alex pauses the game and frowns.

“Actually, there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Kara perks up and nods her head.

“Okay, shoot.”

“You know how I told you I had a therapist?” Kara nods, a serious expression on her face as she watches Alex.

“I was wondering if you would come with me tomorrow to do something. Its an important day for me and I know you are probably the best person to understand how I’ll be feeling. My mom usually comes with me and I know she tries to help me but she doesn’t really understand, and I know Maggie tries too but no one knows what it feels like.”

“I’ll be there. What time?” Alex looks so relieved it makes Kara’s heart hurt wondering what could make her new sister hurt so much.

“I’ll be leaving around eight in the morning. Its kind of a day thing, if you are okay with that.”

“Of course. Do I need to wear anything in particular?” Alex grins and shakes her head.

“No, just be you.” Kara smiles and links her fingers through Alex’s.

“Okay then. Pass me that second controller so we can kill these bastards. Your team is awful.”

Alex grins and tosses the controller to Kara, happy to have Kara by her side, someone who knows not to push and change the topic to something lighter. She knows she made the right decision and feels better, more prepared to face tomorrow.

\--------- 

The next morning, Alex and Kara wake early, the former more solemn and reserved than usual and Kara has an idea as to what this day means to Alex but doesn’t question it. She just goes along with Alex, packing some food and drinks into a cooler and carries it out to the car. Once they are on the road, the two sitting in comfortable silence, the radio playing quietly before a song comes on and Kara grins over at Alex. The brunette looks over in question and Kara only turns up the volume nodding her head along enthusiastically.

“Really?” Kara smirks and dances in her seat embarrassingly and it pulls a small chuckle from Alex.

“Why not? It’s a classic Alex.”

“It’s a horrible song Kara” Kara gasps in mock offence before grinning and begins to sing along loudly.

_Fergalicious (so delicious)_

_But, I ain't promiscuous_

_And if you was suspicious_

_All that shit is fictitious_

_I blow kisses (muah!)_

_That puts them girls on rock, rock_

_And they be lining down the block_

_Just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

Alex laughs loudly at Kara’s dramatic performance, even going as far as changing boys to girls in the song. Kara continues singing and Alex gives in belting out the next chorus with the blonde.

_It's so delicious (It's hot, hot)_

_It's so delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)_

_It's so delicious (they want a taste of what I got)_

_I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

_Fergalicious def-_

_Fergalicious def-_

_Fergalicious def- (def-, def-, def-, def-...)_

The two continue singing loudly until the rap part comes on and Alex stops, gaping at Kara as she effortlessly sings along.

_All the time I turn around, brothas gather 'round_

_Always looking at me up and down, looking at my uhhhhh_

_I just wanna say it now, I ain't trying to 'round up_

_Drama little mama, I don't wanna take your man_

_And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited_

_And I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it_

_But I'm trying to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele_

_Cause they say she delicious_

Kara catches her gaze and starts to laugh when she sees the disbelief on Alex’s face, and for the rest of the song the two sing and laugh, Alex not feeling the pressing weight on her chest anymore, thanks to Kara. She doesn’t realize they have reached their destination until she is turning into the laneway. Kara looks over at Alex in understanding when she sits in the car, hands gripping the wheel tight as she stares at the sight before her.

“Vicky was my best friend. My first girlfriend. We did everything together and were attached at the hip. It was on this day that she passed away. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was an armed robbery at the convenience store she stopped at before she was supposed to come over. The man shot her and the cashier leaving them to bleed to death. She died in hospital on the operating table.”

Alex whispers, tears threatening to spill over and Kara grips her hand tightly, lending her comfort. Her heart breaks for the brunette who is usually so happy and strong. She still is strong to Kara. Even more so with tears shimmering in her eyes and a sad expression on her face.

“Come on.” Kara whispers, carefully getting out of the car and walking around to open Alex’s door, helping her out, keeping her hand in hers.

 Alex lets out a shuddering breath as she shuts the door and leads Kara to the headstone. Kara releases Alex’s hand, rubbing her back before stepping away to give Alex some privacy. She looks around, finding a few people here, giving their respect to loved ones and sighs, knowing her own tragic anniversary is coming up. She hears Alex let out a sob and is quick to turn around, finding Alex curled up with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Kara walks over slowly and kneels next to Alex carefully, unsure if Alex wants her comfort. Alex answers it for her when she leans into Kara’s side, still sobbing. Kara wraps her arm around Alex’s back and sits, pulling the girl into her lap. She rocks Alex gently, letting her cry into her shoulder and grip her jacket tight. She doesn’t say a word, knowing that this is enough.

They sit like that for awhile, Kara letting Alex grieve in her arms. She doesn’t realize she is humming until Alex sniffles and looks up at her curiously.

“What song is that?” Kara furrows her brow and stops humming.

“Oh, its From Where You Are by Lifehouse. Didn’t realize I was humming, sorry.” Alex smiles softly and shakes her head.

“I don’t mind, its nice. Could you sing it instead?” Kara grins.

“Of course.” Alex rests her head back against Kara’s shoulder as Kara begins to sing.

_So far away from where you are_

_These miles have torn us worlds apart_

_And I miss you_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_So far away from where you are_

_Standing underneath the stars_

_And I wish you were here_

_I miss the years that were erased_

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_I miss all the little things I never thought that they’d mean everything to me_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_And I wish you were here_

_I feel the beating of your heart_

_I see the shadows of your face_

_Just know that wherever you are_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_And I wish you were here_

_I miss the years that were erased_

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_I miss all the little things_

_I never thought that they’d mean everything to me_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_And I wish you were here_

_So far away from where you are_

_These miles have torn us worlds apart_

_And I miss you_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_And I wish you were here_

“That’s a really fitting song.” Alex whispers and Kara smiles sadly, hugging Alex tighter.

“I know. Its one of the many songs I can relate to after everything.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara frowns and looks down at Alex, confused as to why the brunette is apologizing.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I didn’t think of how this would affect you. I’m sorry.”

“Alex, no. Hey, look at me. There is nothing to apologize for. Being here supporting you is not hurting me in anyway except seeing you so upset. I want to be here to help you heal, just as I know you will be when I need you. You are my sister and you are important to me and I want to be one of the people you can come to with things like this. This is your day and it should be about you celebrating Vicky’s life and the happy memories you two shared. No guilt, no shame, and no worrying about me. I am here because you need me and I had an idea as you what this day entailed yesterday when you were asking me. I want to be here so no more guilt okay?”

“Thank you.” Alex whispers, fresh tears in her eyes as she cuddles into Kara more. Kara hums and rests her head on Alex’s, focusing on the headstone.

_Victoria Elizabeth Anne Jacobs_

_1998-2013_

_Loving daughter, friend, and girlfriend_

_Will be missed and remembered by all family and friends_

“Wait did you call me your sister?” Alex asks in surprise and Kara looks down at Alex in amusement.

 “Is that not what you are?” Kara teases and Alex beams, wrapping her arms around Kara tightly.

“Yes, but you have never said it before.”

“Well I have finally accepted that I am stuck with you for life. God what am I ever going to do?” Kara complains dramatically and Alex grins, elbowing her in the ribs.

“Shut it Zor-El.” Kara chuckles and squeezes Alex playfully.

“Aw don’t get upset Danvers, its only partially true.” Kara laughs when Alex tackles her to the ground trying to get her in a hold but Kara easily pins the girl, grinning smugly.

“Ahem.” Kara and Alex look up in surprise when they see Maggie and Lena standing next to them.

“Hey! What are you guys doing here?” Alex asks curiously and Maggie smiles down at Alex softly.

“Luthor and I decided to drop these off.” Alex and Kara look at the flower arrangement with small smiles and stand to embrace their respective girlfriend’s.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you.” Alex says quietly, hugging Lena after Maggie and taking the flowers from her.

“We won’t stay long but we wanted to see how you were and bring these.” Maggie says carefully, unsure if it was the right thing to do but Alex’s soft smile in her direction eases her tension.

“Thank you, baby. And I don’t mind if you two stay, Kara has helped with the most difficult part if I’m being honest. I would like it if you two would join us the rest of the day, if you are up for it.”

“Always.” Maggie says and kisses Alex’s cheek.

“I’m in.” Lena says, wrapped in Kara’s arms, the tall blonde holding her from behind.

“Okay. I’ll put these down and say my goodbye.” Alex says quietly and the three nod, walking a short distance to give her some privacy.

“How was she Kara?” Maggie asks worriedly and Kara smiles sadly, looking over at Alex gently.

“She was as a well as you’d expect. I think I helped her a bit, well I hope I did. I know what its like so I can say it won’t go away but it will hurt less each time to the point where its bearable. I think you being here is helping too.”

“Okay, thank you. I’ve been so worried over the past week leading up to this day. I know I can’t really help her the way she needs, I don’t understand what she is going through but I am glad you are here to help her. She says I’ve helped but I know that I haven’t really. Thank you, Kara for being here.” Kara sends Maggie a soft smile, nodding.

“She’s my sister, I’ll always be there for her.” Maggie grins and hugs Kara.

“She’s going to be happy to hear you say that.”

“Oh, I know I already told her a few minutes ago before she tackled me.”

“Why would she tackle you for that?”

“I made a show of complaining about being stuck with her for life.” Kara says in amusement and Maggie chuckles when Lena shakes her head in mock disappointment.

“She didn’t take too kindly to it when I said it was only partially true.”  Lena and Maggie laugh as Alex walks over, a curious expression crossing her face.

“What are you two laughing at?”

“Nothing.” Maggie says but Alex only looks more intrigued.

“Tell me.”

“I told them how I am stuck with you as a sister. And that you tackled me for complaining.”

“You are a little shit.” Kara laughs and grabs Alex, swinging her around.

“But you love me!” Alex grumbles in mock annoyance as she lets Kara swing her around.

“Kara stop tormenting your sister.” Kara stills and pouts at Lena only to get a raised brow in response. Sighing Kara sets Alex down and moves to Lena’s side.

“Whipped.” Maggie coughs into her fist and Kara glares.

Maggie grins smugly before it falls when Kara moves towards her. Maggie quickly turns and sprints for the car, hearing Kara running after her.

“Lena unlock the doors!” Maggie shouts only to receive laughter in response. Maggie looks behind her to find a grinning Kara a few steps behind her.

“Luthor!” Maggie hears a click and lunges for the driver’s door, slamming the door and locking it just in time, grinning smugly up at Kara, who turns to pout at Lena.

“Lee why did you let her get in?” Lena pauses at the new nickname, surprised before smiling softly up at the blonde.

“Because Maggie is really small and I don’t want her to be crushed.” Maggie shouts her dismay and Kara laughs loudly, wrapping her arms around Lena.

“I guess I can let it slide for that comment.”

Lena grins and pushes onto her toes, gripping Kara’s shirt to pull her down, pressing their lips together greedily. Kara moans and pulls Lena’s hips against hers, holding them in place. When they pull back Kara has a dazed look in her eyes, nothing but Lena filling her vision.

“I don’t mind being whipped.” Kara husks and Lena blushes. Kara laughs lightly, kissing her softly.

“Come on children break it up.” Maggie comments as she gets out of the car, now that Lena has successfully distracted Kara.

“No.” Kara mumbles against Lena lips before crushing them together once more.

“Okay, you two are taking Lena’s car. We will meet up with you later.” Alex says in amusement, shaking her head in amusement as Kara waves them away, still in a lip lock with Lena.

“Come on let’s get out of here Danvers. I don’t need to watch that any longer.” Alex laughs and gets into her car with Maggie, driving off and leaving Kara and Lena now pressed up against Lena’s car.

\--------  

“Hey Lena, can we stop for a minute before meeting Alex and Maggie?” Lena stops walking and looks over at Kara, frowning in concern when the blonde looks nervous and pale.

“Kara what’s wrong?”

Kara shakes her head and pulls Lena down into the sand, burying her toes in the cool sand, her heart pounding hard against her ribs as she tries to work up the courage to speak.

“I uh, well I went to Alex yesterday to ask about something and she told me I should talk to you about it because it has to do with us. I’m just unsure how to begin, its not something I am very comfortable talking about but its necessary.”

“Its okay Kara, just say what you need to say, I’m not going to judge.” Kara clears her throat, bobbing her head nervously as her neck begins to flush.

“Right, okay. Well you know that this is new for me, our relationship I mean. Its meaningful and genuine, and being with you makes me so happy. But over the past weeks I have been worrying about… um about becoming intimate. Not that I think its going to happen right away! Just that if the time comes when we are both comfortable with taking that step, I want to make sure I will be able to follow through. I’ve never been with anyone consensually and I’m worried that my past experience will hold me back from acting on my desires. I want to be able to take the next step without worrying about flashbacks or becoming uncomfortable. Alex told me that we should discuss boundaries and communicate with each other so we know where we stand in our um physical relationship. I guess I wanted to bring it up before I chicken out and accidentally do something that makes you uncomfortable. Does that makes sense?”

Kara looks over at Lena worriedly and Lena smiles softly, bringing a hand up to cup Kara’s cheek, locking eyes with her.

“Yes, it does make sense. I actually had the same conversation with Maggie a couple days ago.” Lena blushes when Kara’s eyes widen in shock.

“Really?” Lena nods and Kara relaxes, suddenly not nervous about their conversation.

“So, you would be okay with talking about this? Not now but soon?”

“Of course, Kara. This is my first serious relationship too and I want both of us to be comfortable and able to talk to each other about our concerns. How about we discuss this when we get back to your house? We can get everything out in the open and it will be a weight off our shoulders.”

“Sounds good. Let’s find Alex and Maggie, they have the cooler and I’m starving.” Lena laughs and leans in to kiss Kara.

“Thank you for being brave enough to bring this up.” Kara smiles gently and brushes her nose against Lena’s.

“You are just as brave. If I hadn’t brought it up you would have.” Lena studies Kara and nods slowly.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Wow I’m finally right about something.” Lena chuckles and shoves Kara away as she grabs her shoes and stands, pulling Kara up with her.

“Come on goof lets get you fed.”

\----------

The four girls spend the rest of the day at the beach laughing, running around and eating ice cream much to Kara’s delight and the dread of the three girls who watch as she flips through the air, showing off her martial arts abilities and gymnastics that she admits her mother put her in when she was younger. Alex can feel herself healing a little each time the girls make her laugh or smile, her grief slowly falling away until its not crushing her chest. Its more like a dull ache that will never stay but she can manage with the help of her friends.

When they get back to the Danvers’ home Eliza, Jeremiah and Clark are all there getting dinner ready.

“Lexie!” Clark shouts and runs to her with a paper in his small hand.

“Hi Superman, how are you?” Clark grins as Alex lifts him into her arms and holds up the paper for her to see.

“I’s drawed you a picture.” Alex chuckles and studies the drawing.

“Can you explain what you drew?” Clark nods enthusiastically and starts to point out every part.

“This is you, that is Kara, me, mommy and daddy. We get ice cream!” Everyone freezes and looks over at Clark then Kara who had fumbled with her phone, just catching it in time when she heard those words and her stomach knots anxiously.

“That’s a really great job buddy. Let’s put it on the fridge.” Alex says breaking the tension, Clark unaware of what is going on as Alex carries him over and hands him a magnet to hang up her picture.

“Kara honey, are you alright?” Eliza asks worriedly and everyone watches as Kara struggles to come to terms with her emotions.

“Um yeah. I’m good, just a little caught off guard is all. I’ll be down in a minute.”

Kara escapes the kitchen, running up the stairs to her room, walking in and standing in the middle of her room, unsure what to do with herself.

“Kara?” Kara clears her throat and spins around to find Eliza standing there with a knowing look.

“Honey, I know you’re not okay.”

“No I am. Or I should be, or… I don’t know.” Kara flails her hand, and Eliza walks over to Kara, cupping her face sweetly.

“Kara, you are allowed to be upset. You will not hurt mine or Jeremiah’s feelings if you are angry or sad about what just happened. We know this is hard for you.”

“I just… I miss them so much. They were supposed to see Clark and I grow up. They were meant to see me graduate and take Clark to school on his first day of kindergarten. They were supposed to send me off to college and be there to meet my first girlfriend, to cheer me on at my games, to teach Clark how to ride a bike… just everything. Its not fair that they were taken away from us. I want my parents back, but I will never see them again, and I don’t know how to deal with it. I haven’t been healing, I’ve been coping and its not working anymore.”

Eliza’s eyes fill with tears as the beautiful girl standing in front of her falls apart, sobbing and wishing she had her parents. The tears fall as Kara lets out a heart wrenching cry and she pulls her in for a tight hug, leaning them side to side gently, running her fingers through Kara’s blonde locks, wondering how she can help her heal.

“I want my mom and dad back.” Kara whimpers and Eliza’s heart shatters into small pieces.

“I know sweetheart. I know.” Eliza’s voice is hoarse as she holds back her own sobs, hating how much this young girl has been through, still is going through.

“I wish you never had to lose them in the first place. You deserve to have your family. I am so sorry.”

Kara hiccups and hugs Eliza tighter, soaking in the motherly affection she knows will never be like her own mother’s but is the best she will have.

“I think I need to speak with a professional.” Kara whispers, finally admitting to herself that she can’t heal on her own.

“If that is what you want, I will get in contact with a counsellor.”

“Alex said her therapist is really good. Could I maybe meet her?” Eliza nods and rubs her hand up and down Kara’s back.

“I will call tonight and set up an appointment.” Kara nods into Eliza’s neck, sniffling and taking in shuddering breaths.

“Thank you.” Kara whispers and pulls back, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

“I am here for you Kara, and so is Jeremiah and Alex. You and Clark are our family and you never have to worry about coming to us for anything okay? We love you both.”

“We love you too. And I know it doesn’t seem like it but I am happy Clark sees you two as his parents. You two are the best people I can think of to raise him. So, thank you.”

“There is nothing to thank us for. We adore you and your brother, there was no hesitation when deciding to take you two in. You are stuck with us forever.” Kara chuckles and hugs Eliza tight.

“Okay, I’m going to head down to finish dinner. Do you want me to send Lena up or are you ready to come down?”

“Um can you send Lena please?” Eliza smiles and kisses Kara’s forehead.

“Yes, I can. Come down when you are ready, I will have a plate waiting.”

Kara nods with a smile and watches as Eliza leaves. Letting out a deep breath Kara moves to sit in the middle of her bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest tightly as she waits for Lena.

“Baby?” Kara looks up with bloodshot and puffy eyes and Lena eyes her worriedly.

“Can you just hold me please?”

Lena nods and quickly climbs on the bed, moving to sit behind Kara, resting her back against the headboard, pulling Kara back so she is sitting between her legs. They sit like that for about a half hour; Kara sitting with her back against Lena, head tucked under her chin and Lena’s arms wrapped around her, their fingers interlocked.

“I asked Eliza to call a therapist.” Kara admits quietly, and Lena’s arms tighten around her.

“I’m proud of you.” Lena whispers in her ear and goosebumps form on Kara’s skin.

“We still need to have that conversation.”

“It can wait.”

“No, I want to have it. It’ll take my mind off of this for awhile.”

“Okay. Where do you want to start?”

“How about boundaries? Like where you do not want to be touched.”

“Okay I am fine with everything we have been doing so far, clothes on but I am okay with your hands going under my shirt, even going as far as removing it, but nothing comes off below the waist just yet.”

“I am the same. Okay, where are you emotionally?”

“I guess I would say, I have thought about us moving forward, but I am still wary of taking that step. I enjoy our make out sessions a lot, and I can safely say I am turned on. And I think maybe in the next couple of months I may be ready. What about you?”

“I am pretty much in the same place, just worrying over the possibility I may have flashbacks or something. I know you will never push me and I would never ever even think of pushing you either, but I do feel like if we continue to explore I will get used to the idea and become more comfortable with the next step.”

“Okay, that’s good. What else do you want to discuss?”

“Um our dislikes I guess? For me I don’t like to be held down, it makes me feel panicked, and nothing too rough. Honestly keep doing whatever you’re doing because I enjoy it immensely.” Lena grins and pulls Kara in for a sweet kiss.

“I will. As for me, I guess being rough is the only thing I wouldn’t like. I don’t think being held down is an issue for me but we can always test it out different things when we are comfortable.”

“Okay. This is good.”

“Now as for what I like, I would have to say neck kisses are a must. And when you lift me up it is a major turn on. Oh, and when you tangle your fingers in my hair, and wrap your arms around my waist to pull me against you.” Kara grins widely and shifts so she is straddling Lena’s lap.

“Is that so? Well Miss Luthor I guess its my turn. I love it when you grip the front of my shirt to pull me into you. I love it when you trail your fingers down my back and dig your nails into my muscles. When you tangle your fingers in my hair and scratch my scalp slightly it pulls a shiver from me every time and when you kiss or bite my ear. But I also enjoy it when you bite my bottom lip.”

“Mmm, I would have to add the ear and lip thing to my list as well.”

Kara grins and bends down to kiss Lena hungrily. Kara buries her fingers in Lena’s long hair, the other hand resting against Lena’s cheek. Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s waist, pulling her closer as she opens her mouth, letting Kara slip in as she tilts her head back more. A few minutes later they pull back to breathe and Kara sighs, content to stay in Lena’s arms forever.

“We should get something to eat.” Kara whispers and Lena nods, kissing Kara’s jaw.

“Come on, everyone is waiting.” Lena says and Kara gets up, pulling Lena along. The pair walk downstairs to find everyone in the living room watching t.v and eating their dessert.

“Hey girls, the food is in the oven keeping warm and your plates are on the counter. Help yourselves.” Jeremiah tells them and Kara smiles.

“Thank you.” Kara pulls Lena into the kitchen and the two quickly fill their plates with the chicken, potatoes, and vegetables. Kara pours them some water and they move into the living room to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table. Clark scoots over so he can sit in Kara’s lap and the blonde smiles, pulling him close and resting her cheek on his head for a minute, soaking in his small presence.

“You otay sissy?” Kara smiles and pulls back, cupping his face.

“I am perfect little man. Did you eat all your dinner?” Clark nods enthusiastically and points to the small plate on the other side of the table.

“And brownie!” Kara chuckles and tickles his tummy for a few seconds, relishing in his giggles.

“You ate all your dinner and a brownie? Wow you must be growing.” Clark nods seriously and Kara grins in amusement.

“I am proud of you. I guess I have to finish all my food too huh? Or I won’t be allowed a brownie.”

“Yes, even your yuckies.” Kara laughs and shakes her head at his description of vegetables.

“Vegetables are yummy not yucky.”

“Nuh uh. They yuckies.”

“Okay, okay. I will take your word for it. Now let’s watch Supergirl kick butt.”

“No Superman!”

“You’d rather Superman? Now that is upsetting, we can’t be friends anymore.” Kara teases and Clark frowns.

“We not friends. You’s my sister.” Kara chuckles and nods her agreement.

“Yes, I guess you’re right. I am your sister. But Supergirl is cooler and you won’t change my mind.”

Clark grumbles but leaves it alone as he settles back against Kara, focusing back on the show while Kara eats with one hand, the other wrapped around her little brother.

\--------- 

“Hey, where’s Kara?” Lena asks Alex as she gets out of her car, not seeing the blonde in their friends’ circle.

“Hey, she said she was going to go work out since we got here early. She told me to send you in.”

Lena nods and waves bye to her friends before walking inside to find her girlfriend. When she enters the weight room she finds Kara talking with a girl as they do some bicep curls. Kara laughs and shakes her head at the other blonde. An uncomfortable feeling settles in the pit of her stomach as she watches her girlfriend laugh with a random girl but she knows she has nothing to worry about. Kara is her girlfriend and she trusts her. Taking a deep breath, she walks over with a small smile.

“Hey babe!” Kara says excitedly and Lena grins wider.

“Hi.” Kara sets the weights down and pulls her in for a kiss.

“Oh, my god you two are adorable. I wish I had that.” Kara smirks and wraps her arm around Lena’s waist and the raven haired girl melts into her.

“Well like I said, Thea is single and ready to mingle. All you have to do is ask her out.”

“She would never go for me. I’m a geek and seriously weird.”

“Felicity, I am also a geek and weird in my own way but I still got the girl.” Lena blushes and shakes her head at Felicity.

“I am also a nerd and I still managed to score this one. Plus, I happen to know Thea has a thing for blondes. She is very smart as well but doesn’t like to show it often. Trust me she will find you desirable.”

“But she’s so athletic and popular its seriously intimidating.”

“You are here working out, aren’t you? You are athletic I’m sure.” Felicity coughs and Kara grins.

“This is really only my third time working out. Kara came over to help me do a lift thingy right.”

“Bicep curl.” Kara corrects in amusement and Lena chuckles.

“Oh, well I am sure Kara and I can help you with the machines and exercises if you’d like.”

“Really? Oh god, that would be great. I’ve been meaning to like get in shape or whatever but honestly its embarrassing coming in here when other people are working out. I don’t like an audience when I try something that is out of my comfort zone.”

“Don’t worry we will help you and soon you will be working the machines like a pro.” Kara tells her and Felicity grins.

“You two are awesome. I think we are going to be great friends. You know if you want to.”

“We want to. Anyone who is weird and geeky like me is always welcome to be my friend.” Lena tells her with a smile and Kara nods her agreement.

“Same for me. Now let’s get you started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> From Where You Are by Lifehouse  
> Fergalicious by Fergie


	8. Dreaming of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a sex dream. Fluff. Major Karlena chapter. Slight angst but not much. Background Sanvers and little Clark makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I was having trouble coming up with ideas for this chapter. I honestly finished this in one day. Hope you enjoy it and thank you all for the kudos and comments.
> 
> I really appreciate all the support and love reading your thoughts, please continue to leave comments and kudos they motivate me to continue this story.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I read through this once.
> 
> Enjoy!

Four weeks later

_Kara moans as Lena kisses down her chest, nipping as she goes, nails scratching her abs lightly, pulling a shiver from her. When Lena sucks on her nipple she gasps and arches her back, moaning louder and Lena looks up with a grin._

_“Someone’s eager.” Kara groans and grips Lena’s hair firmly._

_“Lena please, you are killing me.” Lena chuckles and moves up to kiss Kara’s lips heatedly._

_“Patience gorgeous. I’ll get there.”_

_Kara huffs but grins down at Lena in adoration and gets a hard kiss, before Lena is continuing her descent down Kara’s naked form. Within minutes Lena has Kara a whimpering mess, teasing her by kissing and sucking everywhere but the one place she needs it._

_“God Lena please!” Kara pleads desperately._

_“As you wish.” Lena says with a smirk before sinking two fingers inside Kara’s slick heat._

_She pumps in and out at a fast pace, Kara’s moaning getting louder with each thrust. She feels Kara’s walls milking her fingers desperately and when Kara is about to reach her release she pulls out._

_“No.” Kara whines, sweat glistening across her skin and Lena grins moving up to kiss Kara sweetly._

_“I want to taste you.” Lena whispers huskily and Kara groans in arousal._

_Lena quickly moves between Kara’s wide-open legs and starts licking, savouring Kara’s taste and Kara gasps, fingers digging into the sheets and Lena’s hair as she begins to use her tongue. Soon Kara is shouting Lena’s name and arching off the bed, her release so powerful she feels her eyes roll back in her head._

Kara jerks awake panting and uncomfortably hot, her core throbbing madly.

 _That’s a first._ She thinks, blushing hard when she thinks back to her dream.

She looks at the time and groans, ten minutes before her alarm is supposed to go off. Shaking her head Kara gets out of bed cancelling her alarm and moving to take a cold shower.

\----------

“You good Kara?” Alex asks as they drive to school, noticing Kara isn’t gripping the door hard in fear like usual. Kara startles and blushes when Alex raises an incredulous brow.

“What? Yeah I’m fine.” Kara says before noticing they are still driving and her hand automatically grips the door. Alex frowns in concern but focuses on driving, pulling into the school parking lot minutes later.

“You can talk to me Kara.” Kara bobs her head, neck flushing immediately when she thinks of her dream once again, getting hot just thinking about it. Alex stares at her in confusion and a little amusement when she notices her red face and neck.

“I uh.” Kara clears her throat and grimaces, embarrassment sweeping through her but she knows Alex won’t judge.

“I kind of had uh… a sex dream about Lena last night.” Alex’s eyes widen and she covers her mouth to stop the laughter bubbling up her throat. Kara groans and covers her face.

“Alex its not funny.” Alex lets out a small laugh before the rest tumbles out and she starts to laugh hard, and Kara slams her head back against the headrest regretting telling her sister anything.

“Oh my god! Kara I’m sorry but its a little funny. Oh god, was it like really detailed?” Kara blushes hard and shoves her sister but a laugh tumbles out of her mouth.

“Fine it’s a little funny but still its never happened to me before. And yes it was…”

“Oh Kara, I love you.” Kara rolls her eyes as Alex stops laughing but the wide grin on her face never leaves as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

“I’m just not sure what to do now, after what I uh dreamt of Lena. Like I don’t think I can look at her without blushing, and meeting her eyes is out of the question. Alex help me!” Kara shouts when Alex starts laughing more.

“Okay, okay. Look this happened to me when I started dating Maggie. Its just your hormones going haywire and your body’s way of saying its ready for that. But it doesn’t mean you need to do anything right away. I know its distracting and really embarrassing but Lena is your girlfriend. You were bound to start thinking of her in that light. Its normal Kara, don’t stress over it.”

“Easier said than done.” Kara grumbles, her eyes widening when she looks out the windshield.

“Aw man why did she have to wear that today?” Kara whines and Alex follows her gaze finding Lena wearing her hair up in a messy bun, showing off her long neck and sharp jaw, a tight black tank top showing off her cleavage slightly and the tightest pair of ripped light blue skinny jeans with a pair of flats. Alex’s amusement increases when Kara wacks her head on the head rest repeatedly, eyes squeezed shut.

“Damn Kara she is not making it easy on you. Come on you’ll be fine and stop hitting your head. I’d like my headrest to still be intact.”

“God, she is going to be the death of me. Aw shit she is even wearing her glasses, she knows how much I love them. Fucking shit.” Kara rants as she stares at Lena and Alex grins shaking her head.

“Come on Kar, you can do this. Be strong.”

“I am so weak.” Kara mumbles to herself as she continues to stare at Lena, getting a loud laugh from Alex in response as she steps out of the car. Kara pouts at her over the top of the car as she grabs her bag, shutting the door.

“Its not funny Alex, this is a serious problem. She shouldn’t be legal.” Alex laughs harder and walks around to wrap her arm around Kara’s shoulders.

“God Kara, you are so extra.”

“Hey!” Kara complains but Alex raises a brow at her and she deflates, knowing its true. Kara gulps when Lena sends her a wide, heart stopping smile and moves to walk over. Kara panics and turns to grip Alex’s arm desperately.

“Not one word about what we talked about Danvers.”

Alex smirks and nods her agreement before pulling free, stepping back to watch Kara try and keep her eyes on Lena’s face, looking pained when Lena hugs her and Alex bites her lip to stop her laughter.

Kara is acutely aware of Lena’s chest pressing against her own and when Lena pulls back Kara uses every ounce of strength in her to stop her gaze from travelling south. Kara grins at Lena softly, despite of her internal struggle and cups her face, moving to kiss her lovingly.

“Good morning beautiful.” Kara whispers and Lena blushes, her face moving to hide in Kara’s shoulder like always and Kara grins, ducking her head so she can kiss behind Lena’s ear, pulling a shiver from the girl.

“Hey gorgeous. I missed you.” Lena whispers and wraps her arms around Kara’s waist underneath Kara’s leather jacket and Kara immediately wraps her arms around Lena’s shoulders, holding her close.

“I missed you too. Not seeing you for two days was torture.” Kara tells her and Lena pulls back, her hand coming up to cup the back of Kara’s neck, the two having missed spending the weekend together when Astra had invited the Danvers to her cabin for the weekend.

“It really was. I think you need to make up for lost time Zor-El.” Kara grins at Lena who is sporting a suggestive smirk and leans in to connect their lips, the pair kissing lazily, savouring the taste, and feel of each other’s lips, Kara nipping at Lena’s bottom lip, tugging on it as they part.

“How was that?” Kara whispers and Lena hums, digging her nails into Kara’s lower back muscles, rubbing their noses together as they stare into each other’s eyes.

“It was pretty good but I think I’ll need more. We did miss two days.”

Kara chuckles and leans down to kiss Lena’s harder, more passionately, her hand coming up to cup Lena’s face gently, the other sliding down to wrap around her waist, pulling their bodies tighter together. Lena scratches Kara’s back lightly and Kara shivers, flashes of her dream coming to the surface and she can feel herself getting worked up again. Slowing the kiss down Kara pulls back and kisses Lena’s cheeks, then her chin, forehead, and nose, getting a wide smile in response from Lena.

“Mmmm I think you made up for it.” Kara licks her lips, tasting Lena’s cherry lip balm, and smiles down at her.

“Good. Now let’s head inside. It seems our friends have ditched us once again.”

“They are probably sick of our PDA.” Kara chuckles and nods her agreement.

“Most likely.”

\----------

Throughout the day it becomes increasingly difficult for Kara to keep her cool around Lena and Alex doesn’t help with the knowing smirks and snickers she sends Kara.

Lena sweet, innocent Lena has no idea what affect she has on Kara. Bending down to grab her bag is normal but not when her jeans are skin tight and her tank top rides up forcing Kara to bite back a moan at the sight. Then the jumping when she got excited about her project in physics, again would have been fine a few days ago and if she were not wearing a tank top so revealing. Sitting on Kara’s lap at lunch, jumping into her arms and wrapping her legs around Kara during soccer practice when she scores, reaching up into the cupboard to reach a tube of paint for Kara in the art room, all leads to Kara pummeling the punching bag in the basement of the Danvers house while Alex and Maggie watch from their place on the bench against the far wall.

“Shit Zor-El, what’s got you so wound tight?” Alex chokes on her water and Kara falters in her swing, getting the bag to the stomach, pulling a groan from her and winces from Alex and Maggie.

“Ugh. Lena. Lena with her insanely tight jeans and revealing tank top, who seriously has no idea what she does to me. God its so unfair how much she gets to me without trying. I swear she was trying to kill me today.” Kara complains hitting the bag harder with each word and the couple on the bench start to laugh.

“Where is this coming from? You’ve never been this affected before.” Kara stops her assault on the bag and blushes at Maggie’s words.

“Look its really embarrassing and I’d rather not-”

“She had a sex dream about Lena last night. And apparently it was very steamy.”

“Alex!” Kara shouts in embarrassment and Alex grins sheepishly.

“I’m sorry but come on Kara, its Maggie she’s not going to say anything.”

“Ah now that makes sense. Don’t be embarrassed Kara, it happens to everyone. I understand how frustrating it is but it will pass I promise. By tomorrow you won’t even remember.”

\-----------              

“You lied. It is still very much present Sawyer. All I can think about it the dream.” Kara hisses to Maggie whose eyes widen in surprise.

“Well shit. You’ve got it bad Zor-El. Have you tried you know…” Maggie waves to her lower region with a raised eye brow and Kara blushes.

“No!” Kara hisses and Maggie grins wickedly.

“Well you know what you have to do then. Sometimes getting your release is the only way to stop your thoughts from wandering.”

“Hey, what are, you two talking about?” Kara jumps at the sound of Lena’s voice and Maggie bites her lip to stop her laughter, when Kara blushes hard.

“Uh nothing. How did your presentation go?” Kara quickly says, easily distracting Lena as she sits on Kara’s lap who is sitting at the picnic table outside with Maggie as they wait for the rest of their group to arrive.

“It went really well. I got ninety-seven percent on it.” Kara beams at Lena and kisses her sweetly, tightening her arms around her waist.

“I knew you would do amazing.”

“Thank you. Want to come over tonight? My parents won’t be home until eleven, and we can work on our calculus homework and prepare for the test.” Kara can feel her heart pounding hard in her chest anxiously and she catches Maggie watching them with her chin propped on her fist waiting expectantly with a smirk.

“Yeah of course.”

“Great bring your swim suit too, we got our heated pool set up.” Maggie chokes on a laugh but when Lena looks over, missing Kara’s glare at the Latina Maggie waves her off, coughing harshly.

“Sorry water went down the wrong way.”

Lena nods and turns back to Kara who quits glaring at Maggie and looks up at Lena in adoration, pushing her inappropriate thoughts to the back of her mind, nothing but Lena’s green eyes and lips invading her senses as she gets pulled in for a slow kiss.

“Chill with the PDA Luthor that’s my sister.” Alex interrupts, and Lena only smirks against Kara’s mouth, intensifying the kiss, much to Kara’s amusement and enjoyment while Alex and Maggie grumble.

Needing to breathe, Kara pulls back with a daze look, staring up at Lena with what can only be described as lust and desire, though she gets ahold of it before it becomes too obvious. Instead she buries her face in Lena’s neck, kissing her pulse point softly before resting her head there, soaking in Lena’s scent and warmth. Lena kisses the top of her head in response and starts to run her fingers through Kara’s thick mane, the blonde all but purring in response. She loves when her hair is played with and Lena has noticed quickly.

“Man when is this honeymoon phase going to end for you two?” Sara comments when she sits down and Kara lifts her hand that is closest to the others, flipping her off without lifting her head.

“Whoa uncalled for Zor-El.” Sara sasses sarcastically and Kara shrugs, too content to bicker, instead she closes her eyes and lets Lena’s fingers sooth her into a light sleep since she ate all her food before anyone arrived. The group starts up conversation, Lena occasionally speaking up on the subject and eating her lunch, but never stops combing through Kara’s hair.

\-----------              

“I’m bored Lee.” Kara whines, shifting so her chin is now resting on Lena’s stomach as she peers up at her girlfriend who is leaning against her headboard reading her textbook.

“We can take a break. Did you bring your suit with you?” Kara swallows and nods, suddenly nervous, not sure how great her self control will be when she sees Lena in her bathing suit but also because of the scars marring her body that no one has seen before with her consent.

“Great. Let’s change and we can swim for a bit to relax.”

Kara nods and gets off the bed, moving to her bag, pulling out the black bikini she packed and moves to the bathroom to get dressed. Once she ties the strings around her neck and back she looks herself in the mirror. Studying her body longer than she usually allows. Her fingers trace the multiple scars across her abdomen from the glass and broken ribs breaking skin. Then further down to her right hip bone moving across her stomach stopping just below her belly button where her intestines needed to be operated on due to internal bleeding. Looking down at her thighs she sighs at the scars marring them which are all faded and would only notice if up close, those also from glass. And one on her left shin where her bone snapped and ripped through the skin. Turning so her back is visible she bites her lip at the sight, long scars cover a lot of skin on her back, some from operating on her spine to fix the dislocated disks and one that wraps around her left side stopping at her ribs to repair her kidney another under her right arm to fix her punctured lung.

“Kara, you okay?” Lena asks, knocking on the door and Kara sucks in a deep breath nodding to herself in the mirror.

_You can do this. This is Lena, she won’t be disgusted by them. They show what you went through. Get it together Zor-El._

“Yeah, I’m good, just nervous I guess.” Kara says quietly but Lena still hears her and frowns.

“Why are you nervous? If you don’t want to swim that’s okay Kar, we can watch a movie or something.” Kara smiles at Lena’s words, loving how considerate her girlfriend is.

“No its not that. I just… It’ll be easier to show you.”

Kara moves to the door and slowly twists the knob, pulling the door open and Lena blinks at her in confusion before she notices the scars. Her features soften and she looks up at Kara with a gentle expression.

“You were nervous to show me your scars?” Lena whispers and Kara shrugs self consciously.

“No one’s ever seen them before and I usually don’t like looking at them so I never studied them before until a few minutes ago. There’s a lot more than I thought.” Lena tilts her head and holds out her hands for Kara to take.

“Kara, you are gorgeous. Even more so with these scars. You survived a tragic accident and these are apart of you. I love them.” Lena whispers and Kara’s eyes water as she nods her acceptance.

“I just don’t feel good about myself when I see them.” Kara says quietly, looking down at their linked fingers. Lena sighs knowingly and reaches up to cup Kara’s face.

“Kara, you are absolutely breathtaking. I know you don’t believe me but you are. You are incredibly toned, and those abs should not be legal. And your tan? Wow. I know its hard, I have the same insecurities but I have an amazing girlfriend who tells me I am beautiful everyday, who makes me feel comfortable and proud of my body. Honestly you are the first to see me in a bikini. Before I would always where a tank top and shorts to the beach and to swim even though everyone told me I looked beautiful. It took you and your constant reassurance for me to feel good about myself. And now its my turn. You are beautiful Kara.”

“Thank you. You look incredible Lena.” Kara whispers and Lena grins even though a blush flushes her cheeks.

“Hey, you didn’t hide your face in my shoulder this time.” Lena laughs and pulls Kara down for a sweet kiss.

“It seems I am getting better with accepting compliments. Though it helps we aren’t surrounded by people.” Kara chuckles and pulls Lena in for a tight hug, letting her insecurities melt away as Lena traces the ones on her back gently.

“Thank you.” Kara whispers and Lean nods into her shoulder.

“Always Kar. Now let’s go for a swim.”

\----------

**_[Alex, prepare my funeral, I am about to combust. Lena + red bikini + soaking wet = dead Kara.]_ **

Alex pause the movie to check her phone, Maggie looking over at her in question and watches as her girlfriend falls off the couch laughing, her phone lay abandoned on the couch which Maggie picks up to read the text message. She laughs hard before responding to Kara.

**_[LMAOOOOO!!! Where are you texting me from if you two are swimming?]_ **

**_[Alex this is serious. I don’t know what to do. And I’m in the bathroom, I couldn’t handle it. I needed a break.]_ **

Maggie cackles before quickly sending another message, Alex just now calming down and crawls over to Maggie to look at her phone.

**_[Zor-El I told you what you needed to do but you didn’t listen. Instead you went to your girlfriend’s house knowing this would be the outcome.]_ **

**_[Fuck. Maggie? I am going to murder you, this was only meant for Alex.]_ **

**_[She read it but laughed so hard she fell off the couch. Plus she would have mentioned it to me either way.]_ **

**_[No murdering my girlfriend Kara.]_ **

**_[I hate you both. Shit she’s calling me. I gotta go if I don’t come home you know why.]_ **

**_[So you are finally getting laid?]_ **

**_[Maggie, I swear I will hurt you. And Alex you only said no killing. So this is not breaking the rules. Remember you are a lot smaller than me Sawyer. Now I really need to go. Ttyl if I don’t die.]_ **

“Shit she is so entertaining. You know that reminds me. Someone else hasn’t gotten laid lately.” Maggie says suggestively and Alex smirks, pulling Maggie to her feet, dragging her up to her bedroom, thanking her parents silently that they decided to go out with Clark for the evening.

\--------- 

“Fuck.” Kara mutters when she walks into the kitchen finding Lena reach up to grab something from the top shelf, still in her bathing suit and slightly wet. Kara bites her lip and quietly walks up behind Lena, wrapping her arms around Lena’s stomach, startling the girl.

“Shit you scared me.” Lena tells her with a laugh and Kara grins into Lena’s neck.

Lena turns around and loops her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling her head down for a needy kiss her self control flying out the window after getting worked up from watching Kara’s swim in her bikini, showing off her rippling muscles. Kara moans and quickly lifts Lena onto the counter, needing more of Lena who responds eagerly, locking her legs around Kara’s hips, pulling her flush against her front.

“God, you are incredibly sexy.” Kara whispers when they pull back for air and Lean groans, connecting their lips again, this time more desperate and passionate, her fingers digging into Kara’s shoulder blades.

“You know how we had that talk four weeks ago?” Lena asks, tilting her head back as Kara kisses down her throat, and she feels Kara’s hum telling her she’s listening.

“I’ve been uh feeling things since then. But I’m not sure you are.” Kara pulls back and Lena whimpers but Kara kisses her chastely.

“You mean in taking the next step?” Kara asks and Lena nods, biting her lip nervously.

“Yeah. I know we agreed to talk about where we each are in the physical sense so we don’t cross any boundaries and lately I’ve been wanting to do more with you.”

“I uh, I have kind of been struggling with that too. I actually had a dream about you the other night.” Kara admits, blushing and Lena grins.

“That’s why you were acting so weird.”

“Yeah, it was very hard to stop thinking about it, especially when you touched me. And god when you wore those jeans and that tank top, you were killing me slowly.” Lena blushes and Kara rests her forehead against Lena’s.

“So, does this mean you are thinking about taking that step?”

“Yeah, I am. I think I’m ready. I know that I don’t want to stop touching you, and explore more of your body. Is that what you’re feeling too?” Kara asks hesitantly and Lena blushes, nodding.

“Yes. But it doesn’t have to happen right now.” Kara nods in agreement.

“No it doesn’t. Its good to know that we are on the same page, you know for future reference.” Lena smiles and leans in to kiss Kara tenderly, the two sighing into the kiss, relishing in the contact.

\--------  

Sometimes Kara wakes up in a funk, a dark mood that no matter what doesn’t disappear until the next day, sometimes lasting two days, and she really hates when it happens. Since living with the Danvers she hasn’t had one of her episodes until today. Her alarm clock gets punched and that’s when she knows its not going to be a good day. Alex seems to notice her mood and avoids speaking to her, something Kara appreciates, knowing she won’t be nice. As soon as they get to school Kara heads inside to the weight room to work out, trying to release some anger.

“Hey Alex, where’s Kara.” Lena asks curiously and the older girl grimaces.

“Hey, she’s not in a good mood this morning. Honestly, I don’t think she wants to be around anyone, probably afraid she will snap at them.”

“Is she okay? Do you know what caused it?”

“I think she’s fine and she woke up that way. I think it would be best if you gave her some space, I don’t want either of you to be hurt if she does snap at you.” Lena hesitates, clearly concerned about her girlfriend, before she sighs not wanting to leave Kara alone to wallow in her darkness.

“Thanks for the advice but I really think I should see her, just so she knows I’m there for her. Where is she?”

“The weight room.” Alex sighs and Lena nods her thanks making her way into the school.

\--------- 

“Hey.” Lena says softly and Kara looks up from where she is watching her bicep bulge as she curls the fifty-pound dumbbell.

“Hey.” Kara says carefully, trying not to get angry at her girlfriend, knowing its not her fault she is feeling this way.

“Alex told me you aren’t feeling that great, and probably want to be left alone so I’ll go, but I just wanted to let you know I’m here if you need me okay?”

Kara bites her lip and sets the weight down. Lena watches her curiously and looks surprised when Kara pulls her in for a hug.

“Don’t go please. Today’s not a good day but with you here I think it will get better. I just don’t want you to get hurt if I snap and say something rude.”

“Baby, its okay. I know you aren’t feeling too good today, I’ll stay if you want me to. Just don’t shut me out please. Tell me if you’d like for me to leave and give you space okay?” Kara nods, burying her face in Lena’s neck.

“I don’t like feeling like this.” Kara whispers and Lena nods kissing the side of Kara’s head.

“I know. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere unless you say so. Why don’t we go to the library and lay down on the couches until class starts?”

Kara nods and pulls back, blinking away her frustrated tears, moving to place the weight back on the rack. Lena holds out her hand and Kara links their fingers together, grabbing her bag from the floor by the door as they exit.

When they reach the library Lena lays down and pulls Kara down on top of her, holding her tight, running her fingers through Kara’s hair after pulling out the hair elastic Kara used to put her hair in a ponytail to work out. Kara sighs and buries her face into Lena’s neck and closes her eyes, tears leaking out of her eyes as her anger, frustration and sadness that was overwhelming her, slowly dissipates. Soon she is asleep and if Lena texts Alex to tell her that they won’t be going to class well no one needs to know that she didn’t have the heart to wake her girlfriend, instead letting her lay on her until her body goes numb.

\--------- 

When Kara gets home she immediately changes into a baggy sweatshirt and some sweatpants curling up on her couch in her bedroom, Lena coming to hold her after she changes into Kara’s white t-shirt and a pair of her grey sweatpants. Grabbing the blue blanket on the back of the couch Lena wraps them in it and turns on the t.v the Lion King already in the dvd player and she presses play, the two settling into a comfortable silence.

“Thank you.” Kara whispers and Lena hums, pressing a kiss to Kara’s head.

‘You don’t need to thank me.” Lena whispers back and Kara shifts so she is looking up at Lena instead of the movie studying her intently.

“Yeah I do. I know it wasn’t easy to help me today.”

“It was the easiest decision I made Kara. You are my number one. I can miss a day of class if it means I can help you feel better.”

Kara sucks on her bottom lip thoughtfully before leaning up to press a kiss to Lena’s lips. When she pulls back Lena can see the vulnerability and fear in her eyes as she stares at Lena so openly, Lena’s breath catches at the sight.

“I love you.” Kara whispers, and Lena’s heart stutters. She stares at Kara in disbelief before she lets out a shaky breath.

“You love me?” Lena asks, shakily and Kara nods seriously.

“So much Lena. God, I can’t get enough you. I love you so much Lena Luthor I don’t know what I’d do without you. And I know its soon, we’ve only been dating for two months and five days but god I can’t picture myself with anyone else.” Lena’s eyes water and she leans forward to press her lips to Kara’s desperately.

“I love you too. I love you so much Kara.” Kara’s eyes water and she sends Lena a watery smile.

“Really?”

“Yes really. I want you and only you Kara, never forget that. I love you.”

Kara grins incredibly wide and connects their lips in a toe-curling kiss, leaving the two wanting more. Lena moans and shifts so she can roll Kara onto her back carefully, without sending her over the edge of the couch, settling on top of the blonde. Kara grips her hips firmly, pulling them flush against her own, arching of the couch to chase Lena’s lips when she pulls back. Lena sinks into Kara, her hand sneaking under the blonde’s sweatshirt, tracing her abs that twitch at her touch, and Lena grins into the kiss. Kara’s hands palm Lena’s ass, pulling a moan from her before she slides her hands up underneath Lena’s shirt exploring the soft skin of her back. She is just about to pull the shirt off Lena when the door opens. The two spring apart and Lena quickly settles next to her just as Clark comes running into the room with an excited shout.

“Kara! ‘eeena!” Kara chuckles, running a hand through her messy hair before lifting her brother into her lap when he rounds the couch.

“Hey buddy, what’s got you so excited?”

“I’s play soccer! Daddy sign me up!” Kara grins and high fives Clark and then Lena does, smiling down at him softly.

“That’s awesome little man! When is your first game?”

“tursday.” Kara chuckles at his mispronunciation and ruffles his hair.

“You mean Thursday?” Clark nods excitedly.

“Yeah! Tursday.” Kara and Lena laugh and he grins.

“We pway now?” Kara and Lena share an amused look before Kara nods, lifting Clark so he is now standing in front of her.

“Yeah, go get your shoes on, Lena and I will come play with you in the backyard. We can practice your soccer skills.” Clark cheers and runs out of the room. Kara sighs and leans back into the couch, looking over at Lena who is watching her softly.

“I love you.” Kara grins and launches herself at Lena, kissing her face all over making Lena laugh loudly and try to get out from under her.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Kara chants as she kisses Lena’s lips repeatedly, before pulling back the two breathless.

“I’m really happy.” Lena whispers, a look of wonder in her eyes as she thinks about how Kara makes her feel.

“I am too. Happier than I ever have been. I love you so much.” Kara tells her quietly and Lena smiles softly, pecking Kara’s lips.

“Good. Now let’s go play soccer with that adorable brother of yours.”

 

 

 


	9. Loving Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena finally take the next step in their relationship! Cat is back ladies and gents and Clark is as adorable as ever. SO MUCH FLUFF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read and leave comments and kudos on this story. It means a lot to me! Also a warning for sexual scenes, if that's not your thing you might want to skip those parts. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! I only skimmed this a couple times...
> 
> Please continue to leave your thoughts and kudos and I will try to update as soon as I can.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

“Alex! Alex! Alex!” Kara shouts as she runs into her sister’s room excitedly and flops on top of her where she is laying on her bed reading. Alex lets out a groan when Kara’s body weight slams into her but laughs and puts her book away so she can focus on her sister.

“What? What? What?” Kara grins and looks up at Alex brightly.

“Lena loves me Alex. She said it back!” Alex’s eyes widen dramatically and she gapes at her sister.

“Oh my god! Kara, you were the one to say it first?” Kara nods and Alex fist bumps the air.

“Yes! Maggie owes me a hundred bucks.” Kara scowls playfully at Alex who sends her a sheepish smile.

“Sorry not important. I am so happy for you Kara. When did it happen?” Kara blushes and ducks her head.

“Two hours ago. We were laying on the couch watching Lion King and I thanked her for helping me feel better today and we started talking. I was staring up at her and it came out. I almost had a heart attack because I hadn’t meant to say it but she said it back and I am so freaking happy! Like I am shaking I am so happy.”

Alex laughs when Kara holds up her hand which is indeed shaking. Alex grabs it and pulls Kara up for a hug.

“I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you. But that’s not all. Clark kind of interrupted something.” Kara tells her hesitantly and Alex looks at her in disbelief.

“You didn’t. Not while everyone was here.” Kara blanches and immediately starts shaking her head.

“No! Not that, well sort of but no clothing was shed. We started making out heavily and I was seconds away from pulling her shirt off when he burst into my room.”

“Oh my god!” Alex says laughing and Kara nods chuckling.

“I love that kid. Honestly he has impeccable timing.”

“Yeah.”

“So, has your little issue gone away yet?” Alex teases and Kara blushes.

“No, but I told her about the dream the other day after we were done swimming. She brought up the topic, saying she has been thinking about the next step. But only after we started making out in the kitchen.”

“You two really need to have sex already. You’re giving every teenager a bad rep by proving the stereotype about teenagers begin horny all the time right.”

“Shut up, we’re not that bad.”

“Kara, you had shoved her up against the lockers for a make out session before class the other day and continued past the bell making both of you fifteen minutes late.”

“She looked really hot Alex!” Alex shakes her head in amusement.

“Sure Kara.”

“Alright I get your point but its hard to keep my hands to myself. Its like I’m being pulled by a large incredibly gorgeous magnet. Plus, I had another motive for that make out session, though it wasn’t meant to last that long, not that I’m complaining.”

“Oh? And what is that?”

“It got that douchebag to stop coming on to her.”

“Adam. You got jealous of Adam who is a good friend of yours and like a brother to you. Who by the way was not coming on to Lena he was asking about what he missed in chemistry.”

“Alright fine it was irrational but still. I can’t help that I get jealous, she is incredibly gorgeous, its hard to let go of the insecurity that there is someone better for her.”

“Kara, she loves you. And only you. There is no one more suited for her than you and everyone knows it.”

“Okay, okay. Want to go get ice cream? Jeremiah took Clark to go get soccer gear.”

“Yeah come on.”

\-----------              

“Cat!” Kara exclaims, grinning widely when she and Alex step inside the kitchen with their ice cream. Cat spins around from her place at the kitchen island and grins at the girl.

“Kara. My goodness you are absolutely glowing.” Kara laughs and hugs the woman tightly.

“I’ve missed you. What are you doing here?”

“I’ve missed you too darling. Eliza invited me for dinner. And I can see you two have already spoiled yours.” Kara and Alex send Eliza sheepish grins who shakes her head in mock disappointment.

“Why am I not surprised?” Eliza teases and the two girls chuckle.

“So, catch me up, what is going on with you young lady?” Cat asks, patting the seat next to her and Kara jumps onto it immediately.

“Not much.”

“Oh, honey you know you are a horrible liar. I can see you vibrating in excitement.” Kara laughs and looks down at her ice cream taking a bite.

“Well its been really good. I’m on the soccer team. And we have won all our games so far. My Aunt Astra found me about a month ago as well. Its been great having her in my life again.”

“Astra. Is this the aunt who abandoned you?” Cat asks, her facing showing her anger and disappointment.

“Well she didn’t really, not by choice. She was deployed overseas. She tried to get out of it but was under contract. She apologized and explained why she didn’t tell me. I’ve forgiven her Cat, she is a good person I promise.”

“Oh honey, you don’t have to explain. I’m sorry, I got a little protective. If you forgive her that’s all that matters.” Kara nods, relaxing and Cat pats her thigh reassuringly.

“Anything else?” Cat asks knowingly and Kara blushes, hearing Alex snicker form her place at the kitchen table and Eliza grinning as she chops vegetables across from the pair.

“I have a girlfriend.” Kara mumbles and Cat’s grin widens. She leans forward to pat Kara’s cheek in adoration.

“She must be something if she has you blushing like that.” Kara groans but the wide happy smile never leaves her face.

“She is perfect.” Kara sighs and Cat hums in amusement, noticing the love struck look on Kara’s face and shares a grin with Eliza.

“Well what’s her name?”

“Lena Luthor.” Kara tells her proudly.

“I would love to meet her sometime. I can see she means a lot to you.” Kara blushes again and bites her lip.

“I love her. I told her today.” Eliza stops her chopping and rounds the counter with a wide grin.

“Honey that is amazing! Did she say it back?” Kara laughs and hugs Eliza then Cat, nodding.

“Yeah she did.”

“They are disgustingly adorable. Honestly your teeth will rot when you watch them interact.”

“Honey why don’t you invite Lena and her parents over? And maybe Astra if she is available.” Kara thinks it over before nodding.

“Okay. I’ll text them.” Eliza nods and Cat gets up to help Eliza with preparing dinner.

“Are Adam and Carter coming Cat?” Kara asks after she sends the texts and Cat smiles.

“They are with their father for the night but we will definitely get together soon. Adam loves getting to see you every day at school.”

“Its great. We have the same gym class, its fun teaming up and competing against one another.”

“You two and your competitiveness I swear. Those two used to have a growing competition can you believe that? They tried everything to grow faster than the other. It was ridiculous but so entertaining. I’ve never seen them eat so many vegetables and fruits. Oh, and the milk! I went through ten cartons a week, no exaggeration.”

Alex starts laughing and Kara blushes, sending Cat a betrayed look as Eliza tries to stifle her laughter.

“You swore never to reveal that. We had a pact!” Cat laughs and shakes her head at the embarrassed blonde.

“Honey, that pact ended the day you two started using me as a meter stick.”

Kara snickers to herself, nodding as she remembers them standing next to Cat to compare their heights, making short jokes when she started wearing heels around them.

“Good times.” Kara’s phone dings and she picks it up immediately, grinning widely when she sees Lena’s name.

“Oh, Lena responded.” Alex comments and Kara sticks her tongue out at her before responding to Lena.

“Hey, wait a minute, why isn’t Maggie invited?” Alex asks and Eliza looks over in surprise.

“Oh, I’m sorry honey, of course ask her as well. You know she is always welcome. I just got caught up in the happy news of Kara professing her love.” Eliza tells her with a smile and Alex chuckles before texting Maggie.

“Lena said they would love to come over. Lillian wants to know if there is anything they can bring.”

“Wine.” Cat says bluntly and they all look over at her in surprise.

“What?” Cat asks and Kara chuckles, looking over at Eliza in conformation.

“If they’d like to bring wine that would be nice. I know we haven’t restocked ours.”

“Okay. And Aunt Astra is coming as well. She’s bringing dessert.”

“Yes!” Alex shouts and Kara laughs nodding her agreement.

“Lena says they have lots of wine. white or red?”

“I think white with what we are having for dinner, you Eliza?” Eliza nods to Cat.

“Sounds good.”

“Maggie is on her way over.”

“Lena is too.” Kara says seconds later and the two girls look at each other for a few seconds.

“Shit.”

“Damn.” The pair scramble out of their seats and rush up stairs to get changed while Cat and Eliza laugh.

\--------- 

Cat had been watching Lena and Kara all night, the way they are attached at the hip, how they seem to gravitate towards each other when they are pulled away from the other for a moment. She couldn’t be happier for Kara. The smile on her face never leaving, seeming to only brighten when Lena is around, and the way she absolutely melts around the girl is precious.

“It is a sight, isn’t it?” a soft voice comes from her left as she stands leaning against the deck railing watching Kara and Lena sit cuddled against each other on one of the branches in the tall maple tree.

“I’ve never seen her so comfortable or happy.” Astra hums and rests her forearms on the railing, eyes never leaving her niece.

“I know you have questions.” Astra tells her Cat bites her tongue. Still angry with the woman for abandoning Kara and Clark even if it wasn’t her choice.

“Its not my place to ask.” Cat tells her shortly and Astra frowns, looking over at the woman.

“Are you not like another mother to Kara and Clark? Did you not care for them when I couldn’t? I believe you have every right to do so.” Cat sighs and finally looks away from Kara to meet Astra’s gaze.

“I just need to know why you did not tell Kara the reason you could not take them in.” Astra nods and grips the railing tighter, letting out a harsh breath.

“I had the choice to have her worry every day whether I was coming home alive or not. To let that fear of losing another loved one consume her or try and take a step back and hope she had a better life without me, without the knowledge of me being in danger. I chose the wrong one but at the time I thought it was best if she didn’t know. She has always been my shadow, my Little One. She was like my own and I was absolutely devastated when I couldn’t take them in. I would have in a heartbeat.

“But I was under contract and had to leave. They were my purpose to live while in Afghanistan, they kept me going until I was discharged. I know you may still think of me as a bad person but that is what I chose and there is no taking it back. But seeing her so happy here, finding another family and falling in love I don’t think I would go back. I couldn’t take this away from either of them. They have found another home, a fresh start and I am so proud of them. And grateful to you for giving them this opportunity.”

“They are like my own too, I would do anything for them. And after all the horrible homes I put them in this was the least I could do. And I apologize for judging you when I did not know your circumstances.”

“I understand. Water under the bridge. But I don’t think Kara or Clark blame you for the homes before here. On paper they looked good, its not like you purposely put them there. Don’t be so hard on yourself. You gave them this.” Astra tells her, waving to house and yard, where everyone is sitting around the large patio, Jeremiah starting a fire.

“I guess so. I am happy Kara and Clark have you back in their lives.”

“I am happy that I was given a second chance to make things right. They are my life, and I am glad I get to watch them grow.”

“Why don’t we head down to the fire?”

Astra smiles at Cat and nods, motioning for her to go first. Soon everyone is sitting around the fire laughing and talking, Lena on Kara’s lap in the blonde’s baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants, Kara holding her close and occasionally pressing kisses to her lips or shoulder. Alex is on Maggie’s lap running her fingers through the girl’s hair as Maggie runs her hand up and down Alex’s thigh unconsciously. Clark is on Astra’s lap as she helps him roast marshmallows, Cat next to her, watching softly. Eliza and Jeremiah sit side by side holding hands speaking with Lillian and Lionel who are next to them also holding hands.

Kara looks around with a content smile, enjoying the time with her family and sighs, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder.

“What’s up?” Lena asks curiously and Kara smiles up at her.

“Nothing, just really happy.”

Lena smiles down at her softly, cupping the back of Kara’s head, gently pulling her closer so their lips can connect in a slow, soft kiss, parting after a minute. Kara nuzzles Lena’s cheek, pressing a soft kiss to it, then to her nose. Her hand comes up to trace Lena’s features, grazing her fingers softly across her cheekbone, down to her jaw then up to her lips, Lena pressing a sweet kiss to her thumb. Kara grins and continues to Lena’s nose, and up across her eyebrows, then finishing with her eyelids, pressing sweet kisses to them. Lena grins widely and pulls Kara in for another kiss, before shifting so she curled further into Kara, the blonde’s strong arms locking around her waist tighter.

“I love you.” Kara whispers and Lena presses a kiss to Kara’s pulse point, then her jaw.

“I love you too.” Lena whispers and Kara turns to give Lena a forehead kiss, before settling back in her chair, comfortable and content to watch everyone, having not noticed everyone smiling softly at them during their soft moment.

\-----------              

“Come on buddy! You got it!” Kara shouts as she runs down the sidelines cheering on her brother.

Clark runs with look of determination on his face, kicking the ball as hard as he can up the field, chasing after it. The rest of the kids flock to it but he only kicks it out of their reach again.

“Other way Clark!” Kara shouts laughing and he frowns before kicking it back the other way. He passes it to a girl on his team and she starts going up the field, him chasing after her.

“Go to the net Clark!”

Clark nods to himself, hearing Kara’s words and runs to the net standing next to the goalie. The ball is kicked in his direction and he kicks it, the ball hitting the boy’s leg but hits it again and it trickles over the goal line. Everyone cheers and he giggles running towards Kara. Kara laughs and catches him, lifting him onto her hip.

“Awesome job buddy! You scored a goal! I’m so proud of you.” Kara tells him and he grins widely.

“Done now?” Kara chuckles and shakes her head.

“No, you still have ten minutes left. Go get in your position, maybe if you score again we can put gummy bears on your ice cream.”

Clark gasps and wiggles out of Kara’s hold as she laughs, setting him down, watching as he runs back to center field. Kara runs back to her seat, where her family is watching her in amusement.

“I feel like we should get you some pompoms.” Alex teases and Kara laughs.

“Shut up.” Lena chuckles and stands up, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck, pecking her lips.

“I find it cute.” Kara grins widely until she hears the whistle blow and quickly pulls out of Lena’s arms.

“Sorry babe gotta run.”

Kara tells her and Lena shakes her head in amusement as Kara runs back down the field shouting encouragements to Clark and the rest of the kids.

“I can’t wait till you two have kids.” Lillian comments and Lena chokes on air, whipping around to face her mother who laughs along with everyone else.

“Oh, they will be so cute!” Eliza chimes in next to Lillian and Lena blushes hard.

“I better be a godmother to at least one.” Cat warns and Lena covers her face.

“You two will be wonderful parents.” Astra sneaks in and Lena groans, shaking her head.

“I’m betting three kids.” Maggie says and Alex snickers.

“Two is my bet.” Alex tells her and Maggie high fives her.

“Whoa no. No talk about children. We have been dating two months.” Lena exclaims and they all chuckle as she moves back to her seat.

“And ten days.” Alex tells her.

Lena rolls her eyes turning her attention back to Kara, a soft smile on her lips as Kara motions and coaches from the sidelines, flipping her ball cap backwards unconsciously now that the sun is lowered enough she doesn’t need to shade her eyes.

“Let’s go Clark!” Alex shouts, everyone cheering when he gets through the mass of kids.

Lena sees Kara grip the top of her head in anticipation, the other on her hip, eyes glued to her brother a proud smile on her face. When she looks back at Clark she finds him about to kick the ball at the net. Lena stands and cheers when it sneaks past the goalie.

“Yes! Good job little man!” Kara shouts and Clark runs to Kara once again, giggling as she swings him around laughing. The whistle blows signalling the end of the game and Kara lifts Clark onto her shoulders, walking back over to their group.

“You did amazing buddy!” Alex tells him, lifting him off Kara’s shoulders so she can hug him.

“Ice cweam and gummy bears now?” Clark asks looking up at Eliza and Jeremiah.

“Yes, we are getting ice cream now. You want gummy bears on it?” Jeremiah asks and Clark nods.

“I told him if he got another goal he could get gummy bears on his ice cream.” Kara informs them and they shake their heads grinning.

“You and your bribery.” Alex teases and Kara rolls her eyes.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

\----------

“Kara. Babe wake up.” Lena whispers in Kara’s ear and the blonde scrunches up her face in displeasure.

Lena snickers when Kara pushes her face away and rolls away from Lena. Smirking, Lena moves to straddle the blonde’s waist, rolling her onto her back, and trails her fingers up Kara’s bare abdomen, her shirt having ridden up in her sleep. Kara’s abs twitch at the touch and Kara groans, her eyes flitting open, staring up at Lena sleepily.

“Babe I want to sleep.” Kara husks and Lena grins.

“Why would you want to do that when we are all alone in a cabin for three days?”

Kara blinks and her eyes widen as she remembers they had borrowed Astra’s cabin for the long weekend, having driven up last night.

“I forgot.” Kara mumbles and Lena chuckles, leaning down to kiss Kara.

“I am aware. Come on I made breakfast.”

Kara sighs and lets Lena drag her out of bed and downstairs where there are two plates with eggs, toast, bacon, and hash browns waiting, and two mugs of coffee.

“Oh, you are my favourite.” Kara moans, hugging Lena from behind, kissing her neck, sucking slightly before dropping a final kiss behind Lena’s ear, pulling a shiver from the shorter girl.

“Of course, you say that when food is involved.” Lena whispers and Kara grins, spinning the girl around, pulling Lena tight against her.

“I guess I’ll just have to prove to you that it has nothing to do with the food.”

Lena raises her brow expectantly, yelping in surprise when Kara picks her up and walks until Lena is pressed against the wall. Kara crushes their lips together in a hard, needy kiss. Lena groans and rakes her nails down Kara’s back, digging in to her muscles while Kara slides her hands under Lena’s sleep shirt, sliding up until her fingers skim the underside of Lena’s breast, getting a gasp from Lena. Kara pulls back and looks up to make sure Lena is okay with where her hands are, only for her face to be pulled forward roughly, Lena’s lips attacking hers in desperation.

Kara hesitantly slides her hands up further, Lena’s moans encouraging her to cup the girl’s breasts, squeezing tentatively. Lena arches into Kara’s hands and the blonde runs her thumbs over Lena’s nipples, increasing her grip slightly so it is firm. They pull back for air and Kara immediately latches on to Lena’s neck, sucking on her pulse point while she tweaks and twists Lena’s nipples carefully. Lena’s hips buck as she moans and immediately blushes. Kara notices when she lifts her head and releases Lena’s breasts, sliding her hands out from under her shirt and cups Lena’s face gently.

“Hey its okay.” Lena bites her lip and nods quickly.

“Sorry, I know I shouldn’t be embarrassed. I just wasn’t expecting that reaction.”

“Its okay, it’s a normal reaction. At least that’s what the internet says.” Kara tells her, now the one blushing.

“You did research?” Lena asks in amusement and Kara nods.

“Yeah, I wanted to be prepared and to make sure you were comfortable. So, if I knew the reactions you may have I could help you through them in case you were surprised or embarrassed. Like now.”

“I love you so much right now.” Lena whispers with a grin and Kara smiles brightly.

“I love you too Lee. How about we heat the food up and then go for a hike?” Lena nods and pulls Kara in for a soft, loving kiss.

“Thank you for being so sweet.” Kara smiles bashfully.

“I always want you to be comfortable with me. I want to make sure I am aware of your feelings constantly. I know you feel the same.” Lena nods in agreement and cups Kara’s face.

“You would be right. Come on its time to eat.”

\-----------              

I absolutely love this photo. Its my favourite.” Kara says, sitting at the counter while Lena makes them dinner. Lena pauses in stirring the sauce and turns down the heat so she can walk over and look over Kara’s shoulder at her phone.

“Oh that is my favourite too. Wow I can’t believe how well that turned out.” Lena comments and Kara nods still studying the photo with a soft smile.

She takes in the way Lena seems to glow in the sunset lowering behind them, reflecting over the lake, as they stand on a cliff, a soft pink sky above them. Her eyes travel to where Lena’s face is turned slightly to rest her forehead against Kara’s jaw, eyes closed with her arm wrapped around Kara’s waist tightly the other holding the phone, while Kara is looking down at her in adoration, a soft smile on her lips, her hand cupping Lena’s jaw sweetly, both their hair up in messy buns for their hike, sunglasses resting on top of their heads.

“I guess I should thank my brother for that selfie stick.” Lena comments and Kara chuckles, looking over her shoulder at Lena.

“Probably. Look at the rest of these.” Kara tells her, spinning so Lena can sit on her lap.

The next photo is of them kissing, the sunset casting a glow around them, Kara smiling into the kiss, having been laughing before Lena pressed their lips together, snapping the quick shot. Swiping to the next, they both chuckle at the sight of Lena laughing on Kara’s back, covering the blonde’s eyes as she grins widely, the pair on the hiking trail. Kara swipes to the next and grins when she sees the photo she took of Lena staring up at the tall trees in wonder, the sun perfecting silhouetting Lena’s frame.

“Oh this was a great one.” Lena tells her when she swipes to the next one, the one Lena took of Kara walking in front of her towards the water as the sun sets, the trail of her footsteps in the sand behind her.

“I like it.” Kara tells her with a grin and Lena kisses her cheek.

“But I think I like this one more.” Kara says, and Lena smiles down at the picture softly. Another one of them together, Kara sitting behind her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, while Lena leans back into her, resting the side of her head on Kara’s.

“I love it. Ah here’s the one I was thinking about.” Lena says with a small chuckle and Kara grins at the sight. Kara had climbed a tree with low hanging branches and hung off it upside down, Lena kissing her with a smile.

“My own Mary Jane.” Kara teases and Lena grins pecking her lips.

“Are there any more photos?” Lena asks and Kara nods.

“Three more I think.”

Lena nods and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder as she scrolls through the remaining photos. The next one is of Lena on Kara’s shoulders smiling down at her as Kara looks up smiling. Swiping again they smile at the picture of Kara flipping off the large rock into the sand on the beach, Lena having captured her mid air perfectly. And the last is of Lena sitting in the sand resting back on her hands with her head tilted back, eyes closed and a small smile on her lips, her sunglass slipping down her nose slightly.

“Gorgeous.” Kara murmurs as she leans in to kiss Lena. Lena smiles into the kiss, threading her fingers through Kara’s long thick locks, pulling her closer.

“I need to finish dinner.” Lena mumbles against Kara’s lips and the blonde whines, pressing their lips together again.

“No.”

Lena chuckles and kisses Kara harder, loving how Kara makes her feel wanted and light headed. Her touch so addictive and gentle but also has a firmness to it, like she doesn’t want to let her go. She eventually pulls back, knowing they need to eat, pecking Kara’s cheek before she hops off her lap and rounds the counter to continue making dinner. Kara pouts but settles in watching her girlfriend move around the kitchen with ease.

“After dinner, we should head into town and pick up some dessert.” Kara tells Lena and the girl nods.

“Definitely.”

\-----------              

“Babe I think we have enough junk food.” Lena teases when Kara comes back with four more bags of candy, adding them to the cake, two bags of cookies, brownies, a few bags of chips, ice cream and chocolate.

“Lena, we have tonight and two more days to get through. Trust me this is barely going to hold us over.”

“You mean hold you over.” Kara pokes her tongue out before placing the bags of candy in the cart.

“Okay we can go now.” Lena shakes her head in amusement, wrapping her arm through Kara’s as the blonde starts to push the cart up to the cash register.

“Wait do you want to get some fruit or something? I know you don’t like a lot of sweets.” Kara asks worriedly and Lena smiles over at her softly.

“I already got it.” Kara frowns and eyes the cart.

“Where?” Lena chuckles and shifts the bags of chips and cookies, her grapes, apples, oranges, and plums underneath. Kara blushes and Lena grins at her in adoration.

“I love you.” Lena tells her with a smile and Kara rolls her eyes.

“You are trying not to make fun of me. That’s sweet.” Lena laughs and nods her head.

“Sorry gorgeous.”

“Nah, I know I have a bad eating habit. At least I’m not fat. Yet.”

“Well as long as you are aware. That is the first step.” Lena jokes and Kara chuckles.

“Wait, you will still love me if I get fat, right?”

“Of course I will. That just means there is more of you to love.” Lena winks and Kara beams.

“I knew I fell in love with you for a reason.” Lena grins and pulls Kara down for a kiss.

“Okay let’s go pay and head back to watch a movie.” Lena tells her and Kara nods, the pair starting to walk up to the front once more.

“Wait I forgot popcorn!”

Lena laughs as Kara dashes back through the aisles to find the popcorn.

\-----------              

“Hey, how’s it going?” Alex asks as Kara answers her phone.

“Its amazing Alex. I feel so much closer to Lena after being here.”

“You guys do the deed yet?” Alex teases and Kara blushes, checking the bathroom door to make sure Lena is still showering before answering.

“No. but we uh went further than usual yesterday morning.”

“Oh? Like what?” Kara groans and sinks onto the bed.

“You know what Alex.” Alex laughs.

“I’m not sure I do Kara.”

“Fine I got to second base I guess.”

“Nice. What made you stop?”

“Lena got embarrassed by her body’s reaction to it. I made sure to stop before she got anymore uncomfortable.”

“Good for you Kara. And tell Lena it is normal. I was embarrassed the first time it happened to me too.”

“I told her it was normal. I researched the body’s reactions to certain touch to make sure I knew what to do if she did react the way she did.”

“You are too pure Kara. I can’t get over how adorable you are. Seriously, you are made for Lena.” Kara blushes and clears her throat.

“So how is everyone back home?”

“Good. We have been taking Clark to the park and went to the beach. He didn’t want to go in the water until you could come with us.”

“Yeah he wanted me to teach him how to swim.”

“We played in the sand, built a castle and had a barbeque. I think he had a good time.”

“That’s great. I’m glad he’s having fun.”

“Speaking of fun what have you and Lena been up to?”

“We went on a hike yesterday, took a bunch of great photos. Hung out at the beach and went into town to pick up some snacks before our movie last night.”

“Any other fun happen after that movie?” Alex teases and Kara groans.

“Alex.” Kara whines and her sister laughs.

“Alright I’ll stop. I just thought I’d call and see how you guys were doing. Call me later okay?”

“I will.”

“Love you Kara.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

“Hey was that Alex?”

Kara jumps and looks over her shoulder to find Lena walking out of the bathroom in only a towel. Kara’s eyes bulge and she stares at Lena, her mouth gone dry.

“Kara?” Kara blinks and shakes her head, snapping out of her lust filled daze, blushing when she finds Lena sending her a knowing smile.

“Uh what?” Lena laughs and walks around the bed, standing in between Kara’s legs, suddenly confident.

“I asked if you were speaking with Alex.”

Kara nods, unable to form any words when Lena’s breasts are at eye level, slightly wet, the towel leaving hardly anything to the imagination. Lena bites her lip when she sees Kara’s normally bright blue eyes darken with lust as she stares at Lena’s chest. Kara blinks, suddenly needing another shower. A cold one this time.

“Uh I’m just going to…” Kara stutters out as she stands, carefully walking around Lena, throwing a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the bathroom stumbling towards it.

“Kara?”

Kara freezes and turns around, finding Lena untying the knot in her towel, slowly opening it and dropping it to the floor. Kara’s brain short circuits at the sight of Lena standing in front of her naked. Kara swallows hard as she lets her eyes roam her girlfriend’s figure before looking up, locking eyes with dark green eyes.

“Um, Lena?” Kara asks hoarsely, trying to understand if this is her girlfriend’s way of telling her she is ready or something else.

“Kara, I need you.” Lena whispers, slowly walking over to the stunned blonde, her mouth hanging open slightly, her brain trying to catch up to Lena’s words.

“Wait you’re saying you…” Kara trails off and Lena nods seriously.

“Yes. I am ready Kara. Completely. After yesterday morning I realized that I need more, I want more of you Kara if you are ready.”

Kara nods quickly and Lena chuckles, stepping closer to wrap her arms around Kara’s waist. Kara’s hands hesitantly move to settle on Lena’s bare hips, her throat bobbing nervously.

“Oh god, this is actually happening.” Kara breathes out and Lena smiles up at her softly.

“If you want it to.”

“I do. I really do. God, you are absolutely gorgeous.” Kara husks before leaning down to kiss Lena softly, starting slow to calm her nerves and to make sure Lena is comfortable. Her hands never stray from Lena’s hips until Lena pulls back.

“You can touch me Kara. Its okay.”

Kara nods and slides one hand up to cup Lena’s face, the other wrapping around Lena’s lower back to tug her closer. Lena leans up and presses their lips together, this time firmer, more urgent than the last. Kara relaxes and lets her body take over, stops thinking and just feels. Lena moans when Kara grips her hip tighter, digging her nails in. Kara pulls back gasping and Lena quickly moves to remove Kara’s shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it across the room.

Kara crushes their lips together again, groaning when their bare skin meets each other. Lena slides her hands around Kara’s back, quickly unclipping Kara’s bra, sliding it slowly down Kara’s arms. They pull apart and Lena takes in the sight of Kara’s perfect breasts, slightly smaller than her own but still gorgeous.

Lena looks up and locks eyes with Kara, nothing but love and desire showing in her eyes and Kara smiles down at her.

“I love you.” Kara whispers and Lena sighs in happiness.

“I love you too.” Lena husks and pulls Kara’s head down, kissing her slowly, thoroughly, the fire in both their lower abdomens growing.

Kara moans and leans down to lift Lena with ease, laying her down on the bed gently, like Lena is something to be treasured and Lena absolutely loves it. Lena slides her hands down Kara’s rippling back, past the waistband of her sweatpants and underwear, squeezing firmly. Kara’s hips buck and she gasps, their kiss heating up.

“Off.” Lena whispers, pulling at Kara’s pants and Kara nods, quickly pulling them off with her underwear.

Lena pulls her back on top of her and they both moan at the contact. Kara reattaches their lips, cradling Lena’s head with her arm as she lays on top of her carefully. Lena grips Kara’s bicep tight when the blonde rolls her hips gently, Lena’s breath hitching. Kara shifts so her left thigh is between Lena’s legs, pressing against her center firmly before grounding down on Lena’s thigh. Lena moans and rolls her hips, moving against Kara’s muscular thigh in time with Kara. She flexes her own and bends her knee giving Kara better access and the blonde gasps.

Kara pulls her head back so she can lock eyes with Lena, moving on Lena’s leg slowly, Lena following her pace. Lena cups Kara’s cheek as they pick up their pace. Kara leans down to kiss her lovingly. After a few more minutes Lena tenses and Kara quickly cups her face, nodding.

“Its okay, let go, I’m right behind you.” Lena’s moans loudly and Kara picks up her pace. Lena’s hips start to buck erratically and finally falls over the edge when Kara squeezes her left breast.

“Kara!” Lena shouts, arching up into Kara as the blonde falls over the edge seconds later.

“Lena!” Kara pants and leans down to kiss Lena slowly, both high off their pleasure. Lena moans and pulls Kara closer, rolling the blonde onto her back. Kara quickly grips Lena’s hips when they ground into her own.

“Shit.” Kara moans and Lena continues, trailing her fingers down Kara’s abs slowly. When they reach her freshly shaven mound, Lena pauses and looks up at Kara in permission. Kara swallows hard in anticipation and nervousness before nodding. Lena still hesitates and Kara smiles.

“Its okay. I want you. I need you inside Lena.”

Lena groans and quickly leans down to kiss Kara desperately. While distracting Kara with the kiss she skims her fingers up the inside of Kara’s right thigh until she reaches Kara’s soaking entrance, teasing it as she kisses Kara senseless. Kara’s hips buck and Lena slips one finger inside. Kara gasps and pulls back from the kiss while Lena holds still, letting Kara get used to the feeling.

“Are you okay?” Lena whispers and Kara nods.

“I’m perfect.”

Lena grins and kisses Kara softly as she begins to slowly pump in and out of Kara, being sure to be gentle, knowing Kara deserves to be cherished and worshipped. Soon Kara’s hips are meeting Lena’s thrusts and her moaning intensifying. Lena carefully slides in a second finger and Kara groans, canting her hips faster, Lena picking up her pace to meet Kara’s needs. Kara’s hands grip the sheets tight, her head thrown back as she rides Lena’s fingers. Lena leans down and starts to kiss every scar visible to her, not letting up on her thrusts. Its when she sucks a nipple into her mouth and bites firmly, Kara falls over the edge, her eyes flying open to lock on Lena’s.

“Lena! Oh god!” Kara shouts, her whole body arching off the bed as Lena helps her ride out her orgasm. Lena slowly pulls out when Kara collapses back onto the bed, boneless. Kara pants and tugs Lena on top of her, kissing her slowly, her arms wrapping around Lena’s waist tightly.

“You okay baby?” Lena asks and Kara grins up at her lazily.

“I’m great Lee. Soooo great.” Lena laughs and leans down to kiss Kara again.

“Good.”

Kara hums and reattaches their lips in a heated kiss, ready to return the favour. Kara flips them, straddling Lena and kisses her way along Lena’s sharp jaw, long neck, sucking and nipping as she goes. She pays special attention to her collarbones, spending a few minutes sucking and nipping them before sliding down further to kiss Lena’s full breasts. Lena moans when Kara takes her left nipple in her mouth, squeezing the right and twisting it gently.

After switching between Lena’s breasts a few times Kara starts placing kisses down the valley between them and towards Lena’s center. Lena’s stomach muscles twitch with every kiss, tightening in anticipation and arousal as Kara reaches her belly button, dipping her tongue in briefly before looking up at her girlfriend. Lena’s head is lifted, watching Kara’s descent down her body and Kara quickly grabs the pillow to her right, sliding back up so she can place it behind Lena’s head so she doesn’t strain her neck. Lena laughs softly and Kara grins down at her adoringly.

“That better?” Lena hums and pulls Kara down for a hard kiss.

“Yes. But I would really prefer you to be back in your previous position.”

Kara grins widely and kisses Lena once more before sliding back down so she is settled between Lena’s legs.

“Are you sure?” Kara asks in concern and Lena nods.

“Please Kara.”

Kara smiles up at her softly and slides her left hand up the bed to link her fingers with Lena’s before beginning to kiss the inside of her thighs lovingly. Lena moans loudly when Kara moves her right thumb to start rubbing her clit as her lips move to suck on her protruding hip bones. Kara kisses lower, down across Lena’s trimmed mound until she reaches her entrances. Kara breathes in Lena’s delicious sent before taking a tentative lick up Lena’s slit, not sure what she is doing. Lena’s hips buck in surprise and she gasps, her free hand coming down to grip Kara’s hair as the blonde starts to lick with fever, loving Lena’s taste.

Lena grips Kara’s hand tighter as Kara’s pace quickens on both her clit and entrance. Kara shoves her tongue inside Lena without warning and Lena screams out in surprise and pleasure, soon writhing under Kara as she opens her legs even further for the blonde. Kara slows her pace down, until Lena whimpers and grips Kara’s hair desperately.

Please baby.” Lena pleads and Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s left thigh sweetly.

“I know baby, relax, I’m going to take care of you.”

Lena nods and watches and Kara moves to start licking her clit, her hips jumping but Kara places her right hand on Lena’s lower abdomen to hold her steady as she licks and sucks on Lena’s sensitive nub. She slides her hand down from Lena’s stomach and begins to tease her entrance, looking up for permission, getting a quick nod in return and a squeeze of her hand. Kara slowly enters Lena with one finger, holding still so Lena can get used to the feeling before slowly pumping in and out, moving back to continue licking her clit, picking up her pace. When she feels Lena’s walls start to clench around her finger, she quickly inserts a second and pumps harder, sucking on Lena’s clit for a few seconds until her falls over the edge.

“Shit Kara! Oh my god!” Lena shouts as she arches off the bed, her grip on Kara tightening and her legs close, trapping Kara’s head.

Kara helps Lena ride out her orgasm, licking up every bit of her release before pulling out when Lena finally collapses back on the bed. Kara licks her fingers clean before crawling up the bed to rest next to Lena, pulling her into her arms, rolling so the girl is now on top of her, drained and gasping for air. Kara rubs her back gently and runs her fingers through Lena’s dark tangles, Lena humming in pleasure as she cuddles closer to Kara, burying her face in the crook of Kara’s neck, exhausted.

“You tired beautiful?” Kara whispers and Lena nods, sluggishly.

“Go to sleep baby.” Kara murmurs as she presses a kiss to the top of Lena’s head.

“I love you.” Lena mumbles and Kara chuckles quietly, tightening her arms around Lena.

“Love you too.” Kara whispers, carefully reaching for the blanket, now in a ball next to them, throwing it over top of their naked bodies, soon both fast asleep.

\------------            

Kara wakes to fingers tracing her back, more specifically the scars that are forever etched into her skin. She blinks groggily and she lets out a long breath, feeling Lena’s fingers stall on the one down the middle of her spine.

“I had three dislocated discs which caused instability and spinal cord compression. They operated and stabilized them.” Kara tells her quietly and Lena keeps quiet trailing her finger down it again before moving on to another.

“From glass. The majority on my back are from glass and metal.” Lena slides her fingers over to the left side where the scar wraps around her ribs.

“To repair the damage to my kidney.” Lena hums and moves to the other side under Kara’s arm, tracing it lightly, raising goosebumps across Kara’s skin.

“Punctured lung.” Kara whispers before Lena moving forward to kiss each one lovingly, not rolling Kara until every single one has received a kiss. When she is done, Kara rolls and Lena straddles her, fingers moving to trace the ones on her torso.

“Broken rib ripped through.” Lena looks up at Kara, finding her frowning down at the scar. Lena trails further down to the large scar starting just below her belly button and ending at Kara’s right hip bone.

“Internal bleeding from my intestines.”

“And the rest?” Lena whispers, tracing the faded scars that are littered across Kara’s torso.

“Glass.” Lena studies Kara’s face, bringing her thumb up to trace the small scar next to Kara’s left eyebrow.

“That is not from the crash. It’s from tripping and hitting my head on the corner of Astra’s coffee table when I was five. I was running around after dinner even when my parents told me not to.”

“Such a rebel.” Lena teases with a soft smile and Kara grins, pulling Lena down for a loving kiss.

“I’m a badass Luthor. No one can tell me what to do.”

“Except me.” Kara chuckles.

“Yes except you.”

“So how about we make some lunch before heading to the beach to swim?”

“I think that sounds amazing.”

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                  


	10. Is This A Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara's first fight. Regina Mills is the best teacher and Kara figures out a major part of her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have decided to make this a crossover with Once Upon A Time because I love SwanQueen. And I found a way to incorporate it in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy even though its a short chapter.
> 
> I apologize for taking so long to update I will try to do better. All mistakes are my own and I do not own Supergirl.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you loved it and have any ideas for future chapters, I love learning what you guys think!

“Kara!” Lena splutters in shock when she resurfaces from the water, Kara having picked her up and thrown her in the lake.

Kara clutches her stomach, laughing hard and Lena scowls, standing to stalk back onto the sand, tackling Kara to the ground. Kara chuckles and immediately wraps her arms around Lena’s back as the girl lays on top of her, trying to look upset but her lips pull back into a wide smile.

“You are trouble Zor-El.” Lena whispers before leaning down to capture Kara’s plump lips.

“You love it Luthor.” Kara husks and Lena hums, moving her hand to weave her fingers through Kara’s thick locks.

“I do. God, I can’t get enough of you.” Lena sighs, staring down at the blonde in wonder.

Kara beams and raises her chin, so she can nip at Lena’s bottom lip, sucking on it and Lena’s breath hitches. Lena immediately responds, pressing her lips against Kara’s firmly, the two getting lost in the languor of the kiss, enjoying the feeling of each other.

Kara rolls them, so she is hovering over Lena’s body, right hand on the brunette’s hip, rubbing her thumb in circles as the other holds her weight next to Lena’s head. Lena groans, and buries her fingers in Kara’s hair, tugging her closer, down onto her body. Humming, Kara pulls back slightly to breathe and opens her darkened blue eyes to lock on Lena’s green, and smiles at her in adoration.

“Come on. Let’s head back and shower. And maybe continue this in private.” Kara husks and Lena grins, pulling Kara’s head down for a hard kiss.

“Okay.” Lena whispers and Kara jumps up, pulling Lena with her, the brunette moving to jump on Kara’s back after she grabbed their bag with towels and shoes.

“I love you.” Kara whispers as she looks over her shoulder at Lena, holding her thighs firmly as she starts to walk and Lena smiles down at her brightly.

“I love you more.” Kara scoffs with an adorable grin that Lena immediately kisses.

“Not possible.” Lena raises a brow challengingly and Kara’s lips twitch slightly.

“Are we really going to be that couple who argues about who loves each other more?” Lena questions and Kara chuckles sending her a wink.

“Yes.” Lena laughs and tightens her arms around Kara’s neck, leaning her head down so she can kiss Kara’s cheek.

“Lets just agree to disagree.” Kara nods with a smile.

“Sounds good to me.” Kara faces forward once again to focus on the steps, carrying Lena up to the cottage in comfortable silence.

\-------------           

“You had sex.” Kara startles, dropping her duffel bag as she whirls around to find Alex laying on the couch in her room.

“Alex what the hell? Why are you in here?” Alex snickers and moves to hug Kara, the blonde immediately wrapping her arms around her sister tightly.

“I was waiting for you to get home. I decided to nap on your couch until you got back. But that’s not important. You and Lena totally had sex.” Kara blushes and Alex grins widely.

“Oh damn, I want the all the details, well not all. Some. Enough that I won’t be scarred for life.” Kara laughs lightly and pulls Alex over to her bed so the two can lay down.

“Alex, it was amazing. I never thought it could feel that good but with Lena it was like magic. I know that’s cheesy but its true.” Kara sighs and Alex smiles brightly.

“That’s awesome Kara. When did it happen?” Kara clears her throat, looking away from Alex and the brunette eyes her curiously.

“Come on Kar.”

“Right after you called.” Alex’s eyes widen in surprise before her face crumples into an expression of amusement and disgust.

“I’m happy for you Kar. Though slightly disturbed. But mostly happy.” Kara laughs, and punches Alex’s should playfully.

“Thanks Alex. This weekend was incredible, something I really needed.”

“I’m glad. But there is something I think you forgot about.” Kara frowns, tilting her head cutely.

“What?”

“Your submission for the art contest. Its due in a week.” Kara’s eyes widen in shock and she leaps to her feet.

“What!? But I haven’t even... Damnit. Alex, I don’t even have a clue as to what I’m going to create! Oh my god, I can’t believe I forgot.” Kara rambles as she darts around her room grabbing her supplies and pulling her easel and canvases out of the corner.

“Whoa Kar, relax. You will finish, I know you will. But rushing through it won’t do you any good.”

“Alex I’m fine. I’ve got to get started. Can you let Eliza and Jeremiah know that I won’t be down for dinner? And make sure Clark doesn’t interrupt please?” Alex frowns but nods reluctantly.

“Sure.” Kara nods and quickly pours some paint onto her art palette leaving Alex to walk out and inform their family.

\-----------              

The next day Kara is a mess, so distracted she doesn’t even head for Lena when they get to school. Alex gapes as Kara wanders off into the school without a glance, towards her girlfriend, who looks dumbfounded and hurt by the action. Alex shakes her head with a sigh and walks over to Lena to placate her.

“Her art submission is due in a week. She’s panicking and trying to figure out what she’s going to create.” Alex informs her and Lena frowns in worry and guilt.

“Shit. I forgot about it too.”

“Hey, its not your fault Lena.” Lena nods and the pair move over to their group, hanging out until class is about to begin.

Kara misses first and second period, leaving Alex annoyed but also worried about her sister getting in trouble from Eliza.

Its lunch when Alex has had enough of Kara being a recluse and she takes off for the art room unaware someone else was steps ahead of her and already there. Hearing voices from the room Alex slows, pausing outside the door to listen.

“Kara, you need to eat.” Lena tells her in exasperation for the third time and Kara sighs in annoyance.

“Lena I’m fine. Food can wait alright? I need to finish this.”

“Kara, you need to eat so you don’t pass out. It will help with your creativity.” Lena tries but Kara shakes her head, standing from her desk so she can grab some charcoal.

“I don’t have the time. Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Kara snaps and Lena jerks back in hurt and surprise before her own anger resurfaces.

“Because unlike you I actually care about your health. I don’t want my girlfriend fainting and smacking her head on a desk, knocking herself out because she didn’t fucking eat.” Kara groans and slaps the charcoal down on the desk, now facing off with Lena.

“I’m not going to faint! I have snacks in my bag and have already had some earlier.” Kara tells her, and Lena looks at her in disbelief, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Really? Okay, let me see them then.” Kara grounds her teeth and shakes her head.

“What? I don’t need to show you anything. You’re not my mother.”

Lena nods seriously and steps closer, clearly pissed off and if Kara wasn’t sleep deprived and stressed over her art she would have backed away. Lena’s angry look is scary.

“You’re right. I’m not your mother, thank god for that. Because if I was, what we did this weekend would be considered incest and I’m not into that. Now Kara Zor-El, I love you, but you are seriously pissing me off right now. So, you can either eat this sandwich I bought you while I watch, or I can sit here all day and watch you while you work so I can make sure you stay upright.”

“You’re giving me an ultimatum? What just because we had sex you think you can now control me?” Kara hisses and Lena groans in exasperation.

“Oh my god Kara! Sex has nothing to do with this. Why don’t you care about yourself? If this situation was reversed, you would be doing the exact same thing I am. This fight is wasting more time than if you were eating the stupid sandwich I brought you. You could have been happily painting by now if you had just eaten the damn thing in the first place instead of getting snappy with me.”

“Yeah and who’s fault is that? I should have had this already submitted, instead I was with you doing whatever. If you hadn’t been so clingy this wouldn’t be happening right now!” Lena scoffs but Kara catches the hurt in her eyes before the anger takes over.

“You’re right. Its all my fault. Its not like you ever said no Kara. I would have understood that you needed time to finish but you didn’t even remember until Alex told you yesterday. I am not the clingy one Zor-El. You are the one who seeks me out. So, remember that when you get your head out of your ass and come running back to me to apologize. Because I am not going to be the one to make the first move.” Lena tells her eerily calm and Kara swallows hard as Lena whirls around stalking out of the room.

“Fuck!” Kara shouts, kicking her easel over in her rage just as her art teacher Miss Mills walks in.

“I see its going well in here.” Kara grimaces and moves to pick up the easel, placing it upright carefully.

“Sorry.” Kara sighs and moves to slump into her chair while Miss Mills walks over and pulls out the seat across from her.

“Its alright Kara. Every artist expresses their frustration physically at some point.”

“I just don’t understand what’s wrong with me. Why do I screw up everything?” Kara whispers, tears pricking her eyes as she runs her fingers over a groove in the desk top.

“Why do you think that?” Miss Mills asks gently, and Kara shrugs her shoulders self consciously.

“Because its true.”

“Now I don’t believe that.” Kara bites the inside of her cheek, trying not to cry.

“My parents are dead because of me. I have gotten Clark and I kicked out of every foster home before we were placed with the Danvers. And now I don’t know if I have a girlfriend anymore because I was stupid.”

“Can you explain those situations to me? Because I really don’t see any of these being because of you.”

“I was fifteen and stupid. I decided to sneak out to a party when my parents went to sleep but I got uncomfortable and wasn’t feeling good after a few cups of alcohol. So, I called my dad. He wasn’t angry, just said him and mom would be coming to get me. On the way home I was a mess and kept apologizing but they were understanding and didn’t blame me. Just said they were happy I was responsible and called them. That’s when a car came around the bend at high speed, swerving into our lane, knocking our car through the barrier and down the cliff.” Kara stops talking, a hiccup of a sob escaping, and Miss Mills tilts her head empathetically and gently takes Kara’s hand in hers.

“Oh honey, that is not your fault. It’s the person driving the other car who is at fault.”

“They would be here if I hadn’t gone to that stupid party. I would have my parents still.” Kara sobs and Miss Mills moves to crouch next to her.

“Maybe but you don’t know. Something could have come up later in life that caused the same chain of events. Tragedy happens every minute in this world and there is nothing that can predict it or stop it. You are not to blame okay sweetheart? Your parents loved you and not once blamed you for sneaking out. You were fifteen Kara; every teenager does stupid things. But you learn from them and move forward. Don’t let the past influence your future. You are an incredible young woman, one of my best students and I know how bright you are. Your other teachers have expressed the same pride. You have a second chance here Kara and we are all supporting you.”

“But why? Why do I get the second chance when they don’t?” Kara questions hoarsely and Miss Mills sighs.

“Because life likes to knock you on your ass. Its ruins you in hopes that you overcome the challenge, and many don’t. Many people in your shoes would have given up, taken their own life, rather than deal with their pain. Moving forward makes you strong Kara, and accepting help is part of that.” Kara nods slowly before looking up at the easel with her blank canvas sitting on it.

“Now why don’t you explain to me what happened with Lena. Maybe I can help.” Kara sighs and looks down at her teacher.

“I screwed up. She was just trying to help by bringing me lunch and making sure I ate, and I got annoyed with her for interrupting. I need to finish this project, but I don’t have a clue as to what I want to create. I told her I didn’t have time to eat and she said she would sit here all day if she had to, to make sure I didn’t faint. It was that or watch me eat the sandwich. I was being stubborn and blew it out of proportion. Next thing I know I’m blaming her for me procrastinating and calling her clingy. God, I was such an ass.” Kara groans, placing her head in her hands and Miss Mills chuckles as she moves to sit in the chair she previously occupied.

“You and my Emma are so much alike its eerie.” Kara looks up in surprise and Miss Mills smiles.

“Emma?”

“My fiancé. Our arguments mostly consist of little spats like yours and Lena’s. She is a stubborn one and doesn’t like to be wrong. Mind you I am the same, but I think she has me beat. She wants to do everything on her own, not wanting to be a burden because that’s what she was to every foster family who took her in. And all I want is for her to come to me when she is struggling, I want her to let me take some of the weight, but she always refuses. Which leads to us fighting but we always calm down and make up. Honestly, I feel much older than twenty-eight. It feels like we have already been married for sixty years.” Miss Mills tells her in exasperation and Kara giggles.

“Do you understand what I’m telling you Kara?”

“That I’m too stubborn?” Kara questions and Miss Mills laughs.

“No, but its something you might want to consider. What I am trying to explain is that you will fight with Lena. Its healthy, not everything can be sunshine and rainbows. You and Lena will make up, and there will be more fights ahead, mostly about stupid things, but you will get through them. Its part of being in a committed relationship. But there needs to be a balance, neither of you can shoulder everything alone, ask for help. Lena is your partner, your best friend she is there for you, let her help.”  

“I know. And she pointed out earlier I would be doing the same thing if the roles were reversed. I’m just afraid that one day she won’t forgive me, and want someone else. I mean we are in high school. How many of those relationships last through college? I love her so much but what if that’s not enough? School is ending soon, and I have no idea what I want to do with my life. But Lena does. She has a whole plan laid out and what school she wants. She is thinking ahead of us, while all I’m doing is holding on for dear life, hoping that I am part of that future.”

“Kara, I know that everyone says high school relationships never last past college but that is not true. There are so many couples who are now happily married and have been dating since freshman year of high school. It varies on every couple and how well they cope with the stress of long distance and the effort it takes to finish university. Emma and I were friends throughout high school, but it wasn’t until my third year of university that we got together. We stayed friends, but both went our separate ways after high school. But when we bumped into each other on break back home we found the spark we had never left. We both wanted more than friendship and we have been together since.”

“I don’t like not knowing. I am stuck in limbo here.”

“I know. But trust me when I say it will work out in the end. You just need to let go, let life run its course and try not to control it. Which is easier said than done I know. But don’t force yourself to fit into a neat box for Lena’s future. If you do you won’t be happy. And don’t think this art scholarship is all you have either. The more you stress over this the less you are going to enjoy art the way I know you do. There is no one saying you need to go to art school. It is your decision, your life. Do what makes you happy Kara.”

“I love art. But I feel like I’m only trying so hard because it’s the only solid plan I have.”

“I understand that. My mother wanted me to go into politics, become a mayor or something but its not what I loved. I had a passion for art, I loved getting lost in my paintings and then I fell in love with teaching it one summer. I went with my gut, and I never regretted that decision no matter how angry my mother was. Its not her life to dictate. Just as this is your life. You have all the time in the world to figure out what you want to do. Many students do not know what they want and take a year off to figure it out. You can do that Kara. There is no written rule that says you need to know right now.”

“But what if I never figure it out?” Miss Mills smiles and places a hand over Kara’s.

“You will. Something will spark an interest and you will seize it. It could be tomorrow or even ten years from now. Never think you are too old to change your career path.” Kara nods slowly before looking over at the blank canvas that has been mocking her for months.

“I don’t want to be an artist Miss Mills. I thought I did because that’s what I have craved since I was eight years old, but I don’t think its for me anymore.” Miss Mills beams at her proudly and Kara feels relieved, the weight of that secret now easing off her chest.

“That’s perfectly okay. Why don’t you head out, I’ll clean this up?” Miss Mills says, standing and Kara shakes her head.

“No, I can do it. Its my mess.”

“Kara. I think I can handle a few paints and a canvas.” Kara chuckles and shakes her head.

“Okay Miss Mills.”

“Now go make up with your girlfriend.” Kara frowns and grabs her backpack, shouldering it. Fiddling with the strap Kara spins around and looks at Miss Mills.

“How do I do that?” Miss Mills chuckles and shakes her head.

“Well for starters I would eat that lovely sandwich she bought you.” Kara smiles and quickly takes the sandwich from the desk.

“Thank you, Miss Mills. For everything. Emma is lucky to have you.” Miss Mills beams and watches as Kara exits the art room in search of her angry girlfriend.

\----------

Kara runs through the halls, quickly eating the sandwich, suddenly starving. Lunch is going to be over in a few minutes, meaning Lena should be at her locker. Kara skids around the corner cursing when she almost falls, her shoes slipping on the tile floor. Looking down the hall she sighs in relief, finding Lena jamming books into her bag angrily. Kara runs down the hall, only stopping when she reaches Lena, sliding into her as she tries to stop. Lena grunts and drops her bag in surprise. Kara wraps her arms around Lena tightly from behind, holding her to her chest desperately.

“Lee, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. You are not clingy or controlling or a distraction. I love you so much please don’t leave me.” Kara pleads into Lena’s neck and the brunette sighs and spins around in Kara’s strong arms.

“Kara.” Lena whispers, eyes sad and Kara panics.

“Lena, I swear I did not mean anything of what I said. You are the best thing to happen to me, and you are never at fault. You are a literal angel and I don’t deserve you. I got frustrated and took it out on you. I’m sorry. Just please don’t… I don’t know, break up with me or something. I promise to do better, and if you need space I’ll give it to you just don’t give up on me please. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. Please Lee.” Kara begs, and Lena looks up at her in surprise and quickly cups Kara’s face, pulling her head down so their foreheads are pressed together.

“Baby I am not breaking up with you. I love you, and we had a fight. Its bound to happen again but even if it does I am not leaving you. I need you and breaking up with you would hurt me too. And I don’t need space, I hate space. If you ever think I need it then know I don’t want it. I want you with me, I want you to come after me. I hate fighting with you and need the reassurance you still want me, and I’ll only know that if you follow me whenever I run off. I guess some would call me clingy.” Lena attempts to joke and Kara pouts.

“You’re not clingy.” Lena raises a brow in disbelief.

“Babe I’m pretty sure I’m the definition of clingy.” Kara frowns and tightens her hold on Lena’s waist.

“Well then I am too. And if anything, you aren’t clingy enough. I want you with me all the time its seriously a problem.” Kara supplies her and Lena smiles.

“We are both clingy then. And I feel the same way.” Kara beams and rubs her nose against Lena’s.

“My own little koala bear.” Kara teases and Lena laughs, shaking her head in amusement.

“I love you Zor-El, you’re like my very own golden retriever puppy.” Kara giggles and brings a hand up to brush Lena’s hair behind her ear.

“I love you too.” Lena hums and trails her fingers down Kara’s body, pulling a shiver from her.

“Is that so? I think you should prove it.”

“Oh yeah?” Kara asks with a smirk and Lena grins.

“Yeah.” Lena husks and Kara dips her chin to capture Lena’s lips with her own hungrily, Lena kissing back just as passionately. Kara groans when Lena rakes her nails over Kara’s bare abs, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Kara pulls back gasping and Lena looks up questioningly.

“Car?” Kara asks huskily and Lena smirks, quickly grabbing her bag before linking her fingers through Kara’s, pulling the blonde out of the school at a fast pace, Kara laughing as they go.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                  


	11. Forever You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassing mothers. Kara and Barry team up. Soft girlfriends. And a special present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short but sweet and was frustrating me to no end so I decided to post it as is. Hope you still enjoy it.  
> Sorry for the long ass wait.  
> I have literally no excuses so yeah.
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely kudos and comments, they continue to push me to write this.

Kara stares at her feet intensely, actively avoiding Eliza’s burning gaze. She peeks over at Lena who is staring down at her hands, fingers wringing nervously seeming to feel Lillian’s disapproving gaze on her and Kara quickly reaches over to take Lena’s hand in her own, linking their fingers.

“Really Kara? Could you not wait until you were somewhere private?” Eliza questions, exasperation leaking into her tone and Kara blushes hard, her face heating within seconds.

“Oh my god,” Kara mutters to herself, completely mortified and Lena squeezes her hand supportively.

“Lena, I taught you better than this,” Lillian scolds gently and Lena shrinks into her chair.

“I’m sorry,” Lena whispers and the two mothers sigh.

“Well lucky for you, you two aren’t the only ones who have… acted upon their desires at school, let alone in a parked car. You are getting a warning, but next time find a closet or some place with no windows.”

Kara’s head jerks up and she stare at Lillian in disbelief. Eliza and Lillian begin laughing and Lena buries her face in Kara’s shoulder, hiding her embarrassment.

“Mooom,” Lena groans and Lillian cackles once more.

“Oh honey, its alright. You two are sexually active teenagers, its to be expected that something like this would happen eventually. Your father and I got caught multiple times in high school.” Kara grimaces and quickly looks away from Lillian while Lena shudders in disgust.

“Ugh mom. No. Never mention something like that again.” Eliza and Lillian chuckle.

“Kara its nothing to be ashamed of okay? We both were young once, so we understand the urges you may have as a couple. But please refrain from doing it in public and semi-public settings.”

“Trust me we are never having sex again,” Kara tells her, and Lena rolls her eyes.

“Sure Kar.”

“I’m dead serious Lee. I hope it was good for you because after this I think I’m scarred for life.” Eliza and Lillian snicker when Lena smacks Kara’s bicep.

“Come on girls, its time to head home since your principal decided it was best you leave school for the rest of the day.”

Lena and Kara nod, both standing and following the older women out of the office. Finding their principal speaking with the secretary.

“Ms. Zor-El, Ms. Luthor. I do hope this is the last time this happens?” He inquires and they both nod quickly.

“Yes sir. We apologize, really. It was certainly not our best idea,” Kara tells him, and he chuckles.

“Well as long as you learned your lesson. Now head home, consider this your detention.” The two girls nod and follow their mothers out.

\----------                                                                                                                                                                  

“Oh my god! Kara!” Alex shouts falling onto her sister’s bed laughing and Kara uses both hands to cover her face in embarrassment.

“I know! God, I can’t believe this happened to me! Its so mortifying!” Kara tells her, and Alex laughs harder, gasping for breath.

“Well did you at least finish?” Alex questions stifling her laughter.

“Alex!” Kara shouts in mortification, slamming her pillow into Alex’s face, causing another round of boisterous laughter.

“Okay, okay. I’m done.”

“Good.”

“……”

“So, how was it?”

“Alex!” Alex falls into another bout of laughter, Kara jumping up and walking out of her room, leaving her sister cackling on her bed.

\--------                                                                                                                                                                     

_Inhale. Exhale._

Kara grunts as she lifts the bar up from her chest, then lowers it, Alex’s hands lightly holding it in case she needs assistance as she benches her new record of two hundred pounds.

“Three more. You got this Kar,”

Kara breathes harshly as her arms shakily push the bar up three more times, Alex quickly grabbing the bar and hauling it back onto the hooks as Kara pushes up on her last rep.

“Shit,” Kara gasps, sitting up, chest heaving from exertion.

“Damn Zor-El that was impressive,” Maggie comments as she walks over, Lena in tow.

“Thanks,” Kara says and looks over at her girlfriend who is staring at her with a predatory glint in her eyes.

Lena, ignoring everyone in the room, grabs the front of Kara’s shirt and yanks her forward, crushing their lips together. Kara’s eyes widen in surprise before she sinks into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Lena’s thighs, pulling her closer as she tilts her head back further to return the kiss, the angle not the best but with Lena’s body and lips against her own she doesn’t care.

Pulling back from the kiss, Kara gasps for air, staring up at Lena in a daze. Lena straightens her posture, having needed to bend down slightly to meet Kara in her seated position. She wipes her bottom lip with her thumb smugly and walks off to finish her own workout, leaving Kara to watch, dumbfounded.

“Damn that was hot,” Sara mutters and Alex smacks her stomach just as Nyssa wacks the back of her head. Sara winces and looks at them in surprise.

“Ow! It was!” Sara protests and Alex scrunches up her nose.

“That’s my sister you idiot.”

“Oh, right,” Sara says sheepishly, and Alex rolls her eyes.

“I think Zor-El is having some difficulty functioning,” Maggie interrupts, walking over to their spot a few feet to the left of Kara’s position on the bench press. The four of them turn to find Kara still sitting in a daze, eyes locked on Lena’s form as the dark-haired beauty runs on the treadmill.

“I mean, wouldn’t you?” Sara comments and once again gets slapped, Nyssa sending her an annoyed glare.

“Abuse! So much abuse!” Sara cries dramatically and Maggie snickers along with Alex.

“You like it,” Nyssa snarks and Sara’s act falls, being replaced with a lustful smirk. She turns to grab Nyssa by the hips, nipping at her earlobe.

“You know me so well.”

Maggie gags and Alex snickers, pulling her girlfriend away from the now kissing couple. Alex makes her way over to Kara, standing in front of her, blocking Lena from her sight which startles her from her lustful staring.

“Uh hey Alex,” Kara says, a blush spreading from her neck up, knowing she’s been caught ogling her girlfriend.

“Its been ten minutes Kar. Go work off some frustration,” Alex says pointedly and Kara nods quickly.

“Right. I’ll yeah. Chin ups seem good,” Kara stutters before she stands and almost sprints to the chin up bar, pushing Thea out of the way to get to it first. She sends Thea an apologetic look before jumping up and lifting herself.

Maggie and Alex laugh before looking over at Lena who has finished her run and is now the one left ogling.

“It’s a never-ending cycle,” Alex says in exasperation and Maggie hums, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind.

“So, you’re saying you don’t ogle me when I work out? Watching the sweat drip down my body, making my skin glisten as my muscles bulge and strain...” Maggie whispers, lips brushing against the shell of Alex’s ear and Alex whirls around locking lips with Maggie.

“You’re trouble.” She whispers before connecting their lips once more.

“You love it.”

“I do. Now get going, I want to ogle your delicious biceps.”

Maggie lets out a loud laugh and walks off, grabbing a set of fifty-pound dumbbells, winking at Alex as she starts curling them, displaying her ripped biceps as Alex stares.

“Danvers! Get working!” Henshaw barks from his place in the corner, a desk set up for teachers and coaches to sit at when their teams or classes are in the fitness centre. Alex sputters and waves around her in disbelief.

“But-”

“Now Danvers,” He orders sternly but she catches a slight twitch of his lips. Sighing she stalks off to the leg press as the team chuckles.

\-------                                                                                                                                                                      

Kara looks at all the girls walking around with flowers, confused until Alex walks over with a wide grin and a bouquet of a dozen red roses in her arms.

“I have the best girlfriend. Aren’t they gorgeous?” Alex asks eyeing her flowers adoringly and Kara smiles.

“They are. But um what are they for?” Alex pauses and looks up at Kara in surprise.

“For the dance...? The one next week? Kara please tell me you didn’t forget Formal,” Alex stares at her sister watching as she gulps nervously, and her eyes widen, “Oh my god you did!” she shouts, gripping Kara’s bicep in disbelief and Kara grimaces.

“Oh god. I am the worst girlfriend ever,” Kara groans, covering her face in shame and Alex watches in sympathy.

“There’s still time to get tickets and ask her. Go get them now, they are in the student council office.”

Alex shoves her in the general direction and Kara nods, pushing her way through the crowded hallway before running towards the office. When she rounds the corner, a body steps into her path and she collides with that person, knocking them to the ground.

“Shit are you okay! I’m sorry I was in a rush-” Kara starts but the person’s chuckle cuts through her panic.

“Its fine Kara,” Barry says, helping Kara to her feet. Kara sags in relief and runs a hand through her hair anxiously.

“Thanks Barry. Again sorry.”

“No worries. Where are you going in such a hurry anyways?” He asks curiously, and she grimaces.

“To get tickets for Formal. I forgot about the dance and haven’t asked Lena yet. God, I am such an idiot.”

“What!?” Barry shouts in alarm and Kara looks up in surprise, “there’s a dance? Since when!?” He asks desperately and Kara blinks.

“See! I didn’t know either! They should have done more advertising or something. Anyways its in a week.” Barry gulps and pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“God that explains so much. Iris is pissed at me, has been since last week and I couldn’t figure out why but now… ugh, I suck. I am a horrible boyfriend,” He mutters miserably.

“Join the club Allen. Now come on, we need tickets.” Barry nods and stands straighter.

“Right. Lead the way Zor-El.” Kara grins and they take off for the office.

\--------                                                                                                                                                                     

“Barry, it didn’t work,” Kara hisses as she runs over to his hiding spot, the two of them having planned to surprise their girlfriends but both got pulled away at last minute. Iris for student council business and Lena by her physics teacher.

“Ugh we suck at this,” Barry grumbles and Kara sighs in agreement.

“I know. Why can’t they be the ones to ask us?” Kara complains and Barry nods seriously.

“Right? I mean its twenty eighteen, just because I’m the guy doesn’t mean I have to ask her. If she wants to go so badly she should have been the one to woo me.” Kara hums in agreement as they move down the hall.

“Yeah I mean Lena and I are in a same sex relationship. Its fifty, fifty. Alex didn’t ask Maggie. Like how do you decide who asks? Is there some type of lesbian rule book I don’t know about?” Kara rants and Barry chuckles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders supportively.

“Women,” He sighs and Kara nods with a slight pout.

“Agreed.”

“How about instead of coming up with separate plans for our respective ladies, we do it together? We’re romantic right? We could totally come up with something amazing,” Barry states.

“Of course, we can! We are the most romantic out of our group!” Kara says enthusiastically before pausing, looking to Barry for confirmation, “right?” She asks biting her lower lip and Barry frowns nodding eagerly.

“Yeah, totally!” Barry says, but his confidence wavers after a minute and they share a concerned glance.

“We’re totally not,” Kara says in defeat and Barry shakes his head.

“Nope.”

“Awesome.”

\------------                                                                                                                                                               

“I got it!” Kara shouts, jumping to her feet from her place on her bedroom floor and Barry looks over from his position a few feet away, sprawled out on his back.

“What have you got?” He asks, intrigued and Kara grins widely.

“A double date! They will think its just any other night out, but we will have a whole romantic setting planned out and instead of picking them up we lie and say we are going to be late and ask them to meet us at the location, where we will be waiting decked out in our fanciest outfits ready to ask them to the dance.”

“Zor-El you are a genius! So where are we going to do this?” Barry says excitedly, clambering to his feet. Earning a chuckle from Kara.

“Come on I’ll show you,” Kara says with a wave and the pair quickly head out, Kara giving the directions. When they arrive, and Barry’s eyes widen in awe and he looks over at Kara with a wide grin.

“Its perfect.”

“Glad you think so.”

“Come on we need to head to the mall,” Barry states and Kara nods, as Barry puts the car in drive.

\-----------                                                                                                                                                                

“Babe?” Kara looks up from her hands and grins widely at Lena as her girlfriend stares at her in surprise.

“Hey Lee.”

“Hey, did I forget some plans? I’m sorry if I did I’ve been swamped.”

Kara shakes her head as Lena walks into her bedroom, placing her bag on her desk chair before walking over to stand between Kara’s legs where she is sitting on Lena’s bed.

“No nothing like that. But-” Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s legs and tugs her closer, “- I was wondering if we could make some. For… say tomorrow night?” Kara asks, peering up at Lena cutely and Lena chuckles, cupping Kara’s cheeks lovingly.

“Of course, we can. What do you have in mind?” Kara shakes her head and presses a quick kiss to Lena’s right palm.

“It’s a surprise. But I can tell you, that gorgeous dress over there would love to be worn.”

Lena blinks and looks towards her closest where a dress bag is handing on one of the doors. Kara watches as Lena walks over to it and slowly pulls down the zipper. Kara stands and slowly walks over, wrapping her arms our Lena from behind as the girl gasps, trailing her fingers over the soft black material.

“Kara its gorgeous,” Lena whispers and Kara smiles into Lena’s neck, pleased she managed to buy the right dress.

“I wasn’t sure what you would like but I saw this and thought you would be absolutely breathtaking in it, even more so than you already are,” Kara murmurs into Lena’s skin before placing a soft kiss to her pulse point, loving how Lena’s breath hitches.

“Smooth talker,” Lena breathes and Kara hums smugly when Lena spins around and plants a firm kiss against her lips.

“I love it Kara. Really. What type of dress is it?” Lena asks curiously.

“Well I asked the lady at the store and she said its an off the shoulder high-low skater dress. The hem at the front comes just above the knees and the back falls to your calves. And the short sleeves can be worn on your upper arms or you can use them as straps on your shoulders.”

“Can I try it on?” Lena asks excitedly and Kara chuckles, placing a quick peck on Lena’s lips.

“If you want. But I don’t want to see you in it yet. I want to swoon on our date tomorrow,” Lena grins and wraps her arms around Kara’s waist tugging her closer.

“I can wait till you leave then,” Lena whispers, breath brushing Kara’s lips before she is latching onto them, Kara eagerly returning the kiss.

Lena is quick to remove Kara’s jacket, shoving it off her shoulders and onto the floor, never breaking the kiss. Kara moans, and lifts Lena, hands cupping the back of her thighs, Lena’s legs wrapping around her waist immediately. Kara pulls back gasping and Lena focuses on unbuttoning Kara’s green flannel, as Kara walks them to the bed.

Kara lays Lena on the bed and reattaches their lips in a feverish kiss, Lena shoving the flannel down Kara’s toned arms. Kara removes it the rest of the way and Lena’s hands slide up her bare arms, and down her muscular back, digging her nails into Kara’s skin when the blonde rolls her hips into Lena’s.

Kara nips at Lena’s bottom lip as her hands slide under her long sleeve, pushing it up and over Lena’s breasts. Lena breaks the kiss, so she can sit up, allowing Kara to pull the shirt over her head. The pair lock eyes, both their chests heaving, and Kara brings a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara whispers in awe, and Lena flushes from her chest up. Kara watches in fascination, and Lena groans, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“I hate that you can make me blush so easily.” Lena grumbles playfully and Kara shakes with a silent laughter.

“I love you,” Kara says with a smile and Lena looks up pouting.

“Love you too,” She mumbles and Kara grins wider, leaning down to press their lips together in a soft, adoring kiss which is quickly deepened, the rest of their clothing finding its way to the floor of Lena’s bedroom.

\----------                                                                                                                                                                  

It’s the next day and Kara is a bundle of nerves next to Barry, bouncing on the balls of her feet though he isn’t much better, fiddling with his tie and shifting from one foot to the other.

“I still can’t believe you two came up with this on your own,” Alex comments, Maggie next to her and the nervous duo send her a glare.

“Rude. Why are you here again?” Kara grumbles and Barry nods his agreement.

“For moral support obviously,” Alex snarks and Kara pokes her tongue out at her sister.

“Its six. They should be here by now. Why aren’t they here?” Barry asks, his body thrumming with anxiety and Kara’s eyes widen.

“What?” Kara hisses, yanking his arm towards her so she can look down at his watch.

“Whoa chill out kids, its literally six-o-five,” Maggie comments and they send her a glare.

“Again, why are you here?” Kara comments and Maggie shrugs.

“Girlfriend wanted us to come. Though I feel like I should warn you. Everyone kind of knows what’s going on and decided to come watch,” Maggie says, offhandedly watch as Kara and Barry freeze, their eyes going wide.

“What!?” They shout in usion earning twin chuckles from Alex and Maggie.

“How did they know?” Kara demands and Alex grimaces, a guilty expression on her face.

“Well after you let me in on the scoop last night I told Maggie-” Alex starts.

“-and then I told everyone else,” Maggie finishes, and Kara pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Great, just great. My girlfriend is late, my sister can’t keep her mouth shut and everyone is going to witness my epic fail,” Kara rants and Barry, places a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, you’re not going to mess up anything. Lena is going to say yes.”

“Yeah and I can too keep my mouth shut,” Alex grumbles, earning an eye roll from Kara.

“Sure Alex.”

“Oh god they’re here,” Barry whispers.

“You two need to hide!” Kara hisses as the echoes of the car doors closing reach them. Alex and Maggie run off to their hiding place, ready to watch everything unfold.

\----------                                                                                                                                                                  

As Lena steps out of her car, she looks over as someone pulls in next to her and parks.

“Lena? What are you doing here?” Iris asks as she steps out, shutting her car door, Lena following suit.

“I could ask you the same thing. Kara and I are supposed to be having a date. She told me to meet her here.”

“Barry said the same thing.”

“What are those two up to?” Lena murmurs and Iris shrugs.

“No idea. But I must say this location is beautiful. I’ve never been to this part of the beach before. I didn’t even know there was a way up to that cliff.”

Lena nods in agreement and the pair slowly walk over the stairs, white string lights wrapped around the banisters. As they reach the bottom step, they find two bouquets of flowers waiting, one on each side in small baskets hanging from wooden posts at the entrance of the steps. Lena takes the one on the left, noticing her name scrawled across the card posted to the pole, Iris moving to her basket on the right.

Lena takes the bouquet and smiles brightly, cradling them in her arm. She runs her eyes over the coral and white roses, noticing a single red one in the center.

“God I am already melting,” Iris sighs in disbelief and Lena chuckles.

“Same. I really want to kiss Kara right now. She knows I love roses. Especially the coral colour.” Iris chuckles and holds up her bouquet of sunflowers.

“Come on let’s find our romantics,” Iris teases and Lena chuckles, the pair walking up the illuminated steps.

When they reach the top, there are two more posts, their names once again written on cards. Lena moves to the basket that is hanging on hers and pulls out the card that is sitting in the basket. Flipping it open, Lena bites her lip as she begins to read.

_Hey Bright Eyes._

_There is something special in the basket that I would love for you to open._

_Once you do, follow the rose petals that lead to the left._

_I’m waiting, and I can’t wait to see you in that dress._

_Love you gorgeous._

_-K_

_xoxo_

Lena smiles and tucks the card into her clutch before reaching into the basket and pulling out the wrapped gift. Ripping off the paper, Lena opens the small box and her breath hitches as she peers down at it in disbelief. A ring, a diamond ring sits between the cushions of the box, looking so simple but elegant with its small diamond and thin gold band. Heart pounding in her chest, Lena looks to her right and locks eyes with Iris.

“We should-” Iris starts, hooking her thumb over her shoulder to the right and Lena nods.

“Yep. See you later,” Lena breathes out quickly and the pair quickly part, both heading for their respective path of petals that lead to their partners.

Lena takes the left and what she sees at the end, knocks the breath out of her.

There at the end of the petals stands Kara, dressed in black dress pants, a light grey button up shirt tucked in with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, a black bow tie around the collar, black suspenders, brown dress shoes and hair pulled up into an elegant bun, a few pieces framing her chiselled features. She stands under the trees, leaning against a railing that wraps around the edge of the cliff with white fairy lights threaded through the branches above and the sun dipping low behind her. Lena can’t do anything but gape at the sight.

Kara grins slowly when she notices Lena and it grows with each step she takes towards Lena leaving her with a wide adoring smile. Lena beams, and immediately brings her hand to Kara’s chest as the blonde pulls her into her body.

“You look stunning,” Kara breathes, her eyes trailing up Lena’s form until their eyes are locked and Lena bites her lip.

“Same could be said for you. God you are incredibly sexy in this suit,” Lena sighs, and Kara chuckles.

“Thank you. And I knew this dress would look incredible on you.” Lena grins and pulls Kara’s head down, locking their lips in a fierce kiss.

“I should wear a suit more often,” Kara mumbles, dazed from their kiss and Lena smirks.

“Yes please,” Kara snickers and leans down to press another kiss to Lena’s lips, this one slow and languid, leaving Lena breathless.

“Now that we got that out of the way, I think I have some explaining to do?” Kara whispers and Lena nods suddenly remembers the ring in her hand. She slowly raises her hand, holding the box in her palm questioningly and Kara swallows hard, her fingers tracing the soft velvet wistfully.

“It was my mothers,” Kara whispers and Lena’s breath hitches.

“My dad gave it to her when they were in high school. He knew she was the one without a doubt, just as I know you are for me. I love you Lena, so much and I never want to be without you. I know I will want you forever so that’s why I am giving you this. It’s a promise ring and if you choose to accept it, I want you to know that no matter where we go in life, no matter what happens I love you and that one day I intend to marry you,” Kara whispers, her eyes locked with Lena’s and the brunette can feel her eyes water.

“Of course, I accept it. I love you and I know we are forever. But just so you know, I am proposing first when the time comes.” Kara chuckles wetly and shakes her head fondly.

“Challenge accepted Luthor.” Lena grins, and pulls Kara in for another kiss, one full of so much love it has them reeling.

“There is one other thing I have to ask you though. It’s the reason for this whole thing really.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“Will you go to the dance with me?” Kara asks, pulling out two tickets from her back pocket. Lena’s eyes widen in surprise and she bites her lip.

“There’s a dance?”

“Oh, thank god. I thought Barry and I were the only ones who didn’t know!” Lena laughs at Kara’s outburst and the blonde shakes her head.

“But seriously, will you go with me?”

“Of course I will. Did you really think I would say no?” Kara bites her lip and shrugs.

“I don’t know? It’s a dance, I didn’t even know if you were into those things. And Alex had me freaking out because its next week and I hadn’t bought tickets or asked you and it was a whole stressful situation.”

“Well I don’t usually go because I think they are boring, but I know you will make it fun.”

“Awesome.”

“I love you,” Lena whispers and Kara smiles softly, tucking the tickets back in her pocket before cupping Lena’s face.

“I love you too bright eyes. Would you like me to put the ring on your finger?” Kara asks quietly and Lena nods eagerly. Kara bites her lip and carefully takes the ring from the box and slides it on Lena’s left ring finger before tucking the box in her pocket.

 “DID YOU JUST PROPOSE!? OH MY GOD MY SISTER IS ENGAGED!”

\---------                                                                                                                                                                   

Kara and Lena watch Eliza and Lillian warily as the two mothers stare at them intensely.

“So, you are engaged,” Eliza starts and Kara groans, shaking her head.

“God Alex really can’t keep a secret,” Kara says in disbelief and Lena nods her agreement.

“Or get her facts straight. Though she is gay so that may be a tricky thing for her to do…” Lena trails off and Kara’s lips twitch.

“So, its true,” Lillian adds and the two shake their heads.

“No. We are not engaged. We are still in high school, that is too fast. But I did give Lena a promise ring. The same one my dad gave my mom when they were in high school. Wait… is that okay? Are we in trouble?” Kara asks suddenly consumed with worry and Lena grabs her hand quickly.

“Oh honey of course not! Even if you were engaged, we would have been surprised but still supportive. Its your life and we know how much you two love each other, there is no doubt. We just wanted to get the facts. But now that we know, I am proud of you. It is a very sweet gesture and I believe your parents would love that you found someone worthy of that ring,” Eliza tells her, and Kara lets out a relieved sigh, her heart warming with those words.

“Thank you, Eliza.”

“Is it wrong that I am a little disappointed its not an engagement ring?” Lillian questions and Eliza laughs as Lena and Kara stare at her in disbelief.

“Mom!”

“What? I just want you to be happy darling. And if a wedding were to happen I am just saying I fully support it,” Lillian states and Kara covers her face with one hand as Lena groans, dropping her head to the table.

“So, are you positive its just a promise ring? Because it can certainly be an engagement ring. Its up to you,” Lillian adds, and Lena shakes her head laughing, having lifted it to look at her mother.

“We’re sure. But thanks for the support mom.”

“I guess it’ll do. For now,” Lillian teases and Eliza grins as Kara and Lena shakes their heads in exasperation.                                                                                                                                                     

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Yay or Nay? Leave your thoughts and I will try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
